


No, Who Are We....

by Miss_Webb



Series: Witches, Druids... what's the difference? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But i don't know where to find one, Half werewolf. half banshee lydia, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Maybe i should have a co-author just write smut scenes, Multi, Nipple Play, Other, Peter is grown up jackson, Possible peter/Stiles, Slow and not very good smut to come, Sorry i am terrible at writing it., True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Danny, just because, more tags to come, not in stone yet, stiles and derek are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YAY! Next installment to the Series! I have sooooooo Much Planned!!! Honestly i'm excited. </p><p>For anyone who hasn't read the first story in the series you should or else this won't make any sense. </p><p>Summary: Stiles and the pack have gone three days and there is already new trouble arising. Stiles is starting to see things differently about the pack and his life. Bad dreams are coming more and more often. There is more to the past no one knows about. And really everything is just going to get worse. Hopefully there is light at the end of this dark and long tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You smell like home to me.”

Stiles didn’t want to go back to sleep. To be honest he wasn’t sure he was awake. He didn’t know what was real or fake. It had seemed so real. Derek dying. He felt how cold his body had been, he remembered the words, they way Derek said them. Breathless and clinging to that last bit of life. Stiles remembered how helpless he had been in that moment. Or dream.

He couldn’t do anything but watch Derek die. In reality he could do something, he was a witch, he could have done something. But Stiles rejected his powers. He didn’t want them, he loathed them. In doing so, he could be losing one of the only ways he could save Derek from a horrible death.

Because there was no way Derek was never going to be in that danger. There was no way, that it wouldn’t actually happen. Derek could be attacked any moment of any day. Simply because he is a werewolf he could be targeted. Simply because he is a Hale, he could be a target. Because he has a pack, he could be a target.

The sad horrible truth, is that Derek is lucky to have made it this far. That every breath he takes it because he fought hard, because he had help, and then sheer luck. Stiles kept thinking over and over. There was nothing he could do. Derek will always be a target, because he will always have a pack, he will always be a werewolf, and he will always be a Hale.

Stiles will spend every second of his life wondering if today is going to be the day. If he leaves Derek’s side, it will be too late to save him. That he is going to lose him. And Stiles can’t bare that thought. It’s too hard. Especially since he has held Derek’s cold lifeless hand in his own. Not since he’s seen Derek take his last breath. Not since he felt that loss. Because dream or reality, it hurt, it still hurt.

Even with Derek lying right next to him on his bed.

Derek came straight over after Stiles called him. Stiles remembers all of the night, and it will probably be etched into his mind for the rest of eternity,

**

_It was the middle of the night 4 A.M and Derek was ready to crush his phone in his hands, and he would have, had it not been Stiles calling him. Anyone else, and he wouldn’t have answered. Even with Stiles he considered not answering. It was just way too early. But it was Stiles, and he answered all of Stiles’ calls._

_“Hello?” Derek said after answering the phone. He wasn’t met by a voice. But by a sob. A sob that broke his heart because he knew it was Stiles’ sob. Derek instantly was wide awake._

_“Stiles? What’s wrong!?” Derek asked, worried that Stiles was in danger, or hurt. He didn’t feel any pain emotions, even from this distance they would feel each other’s emotions. He felt scared and sad. Derek wasn’t able to tell which were Stiles’ emotions, because he himself was scared for Stiles. He planned on Sleeping over at Stiles’ house but didn’t because the sheriff was home, and Scott was there. So he reluctantly decided to go back to the loft._

_He tossed and turned all night, he kept having this feeling that something was wrong. He knew it was probably just his wolf not liking being away from its mate. He didn’t even like being away from Stiles, but he wasn’t going to smother him with his werewolfy love. At least not yet._

_But now he was thinking that was a mistake, because Stiles was sobbing into the phone. Derek didn’t hang up but he got up, put a shirt on, some pants on, and his shoes; and was already out the door before Stiles even had time to try (and fail) to form words as a reply into the receiver._

_“ihadthis (Sob) dreamthatwaslikeinadreamand (Sob) youdiedanditwassorealandidont (Sob) knowwhattodobecuaseiswer (Sob) youreallydiedanditwasjusthorriable.” Stiles said, between sobs, and it was really nasally and Derek couldn’t understand a word._

_“Okay Stiles, I’m coming over, I will be there in five minutes.” Derek said. It usually took fifteen minutes to get from the loft to Sties’ house, but that was only if you drive the speed limits, and Derek had no such thoughts._

_“Nonono! Don’thang (Sob)up!”_

_“Okay, I will not hang up, I promise.” Derek said, as he put the phone on speaker and on the passenger seat. He was planning on breaking every speed limit in this town, the least he could do is drive with both hands._

_Derek was at the house in no time. He was tempted to climb up the window, but the Sheriff had opened the door already and was waiting for him. He quickly walked in, the Sheriff pointing to the steps._

_“He’s in his room with Scott.” He said. Derek could tell that the Sheriff had just been woken up as well, but was also as alert as him. Derek couldn’t understand Stiles on the phone, but he prayed there wasn’t an attack or something, he couldn’t handle Stiles hurt._

_He was in Stiles’ room faster than lighting. Stiles had been reduced to stuttering breaths calmed down by Scott by the time Derek arrived. But as soon as Stiles looked at Derek he started crying again._

_Derek sat on the bed and Stiles just clung to him like white on rice._

_Stiles needed to feel Derek, he needed to find some difference. Something to make this real and not the scenario where Derek was dead. Because that just couldn’t happen. It couldn’t. He clung to Derek, and his warmth. His strong embrace. The way he was asking Stiles what was wrong, in a normal voice. The way he wasn’t gasping for air. The way he wasn’t winching in pain. The way everything in the world was as it should be._

**

“Stiles, go to sleep.” Derek said, rubbing a hand along Stiles’ back. Trying to soothe his once again fast heartbeat.

“I can’t.” Stiles said, as if he had been trying. Which he hadn’t. He didn’t want to see that again, he didn’t want to go back to a world with Derek dead. He wanted to cling to the life wrapped around him in his bed.

Although aside from that he didn’t have much else to look forward to in this life. Derek Hale coming over at 4 A.M because your son had a very bad dream about him, and then climbing into bed with him, so he could fall asleep is not a good way to find out, that your son is gay, dating someone over 20, and a werewolf Alpha, with a pension for aggression, murder, violence, and is just all around not the first guy you pick suitable to date your only child, or any child honestly.

Stiles’ dad left it with a ‘we’ll talk about this in the morning.’ But only because he was so tired and Stiles was still in bad shape. If both of those reasons hadn’t been there and very important and evident reasons. Derek would probably have four bullet wounds.

“You can. Stop thinking. Close your eyes, and breathe deep breaths.” Derek said still rubbing his back. Stiles liked hearing his voice, it was very soothing and his breath smelled good. Like sour patch kids. Which was strange because Derek didn’t like sour patch kids, and he had woken up in the middle of the night. It’s not like he had time to chew gum or anything.

“How come you always smell so good?” Stiles asked. And Derek sighed. Plan for sleeping not going as… well, planned. He was tired himself, but he wasn’t going to sleep until Stiles had fallen asleep.

“What do I smell like?” Derek asked.

“Like sour patch kids, the green ones; and you smell like skittles, and mint.”

“Hmm, is your favorite color green?” Derek asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Stiles asked.

“It’s because were mates. To help draw us together to you I smell like the things you like, it draws you closer to me. So I smell like all of the things that remind you of your favorite color. Green; and things that remind you of something else you like, food. Which I know you love.”

“haha true. It sounds cool. What do I smell like to you?”

“You smell like coffee, and trees, and the woods.”

“I stink to you?” Stiles asked. He didn’t like the smell of coffee, and the woods were anything but the good kind fragrant.

“No, you remind me of things that are brown.”

“Oh, brown is your favorite color?”

“Yeah.”

“What else does it remind you of? Mine is green and food what are yours?”

“Brown, and Home. You smell like home to me.” Derek said, not realizing how it would sound before he said it.

“Awww. Stop being so sweet!” Stiles says, burrowing his head into Derek’s chest trying to hide how red his face was turning.

“Only if you go to sleep.” Derek said chuckling. No one ever described, claimed, or accused him of being sweet. Stiles brought out a new side of him. And he liked it.

Derek didn’t get a response from Stiles, and assumed that was him not accepting the deal. He was about to ask again, when he heard a soft snore. Stiles had already fallen asleep. Derek smiled and fell asleep himself.

\---

Going back to school almost made him question why he needed it for his future. He had missed almost an entire week of school and it was like he was missing 23 assignments, that he was expected to make up over the weekend. So there went his plans, of hot wild sex with Derek over the weekend.

At least he still got cuddling and doting from Derek. Derek seemed not to want to leave Stiles alone after his bad dream. Stiles felt he over reacted the next day. It was a really bad dream. But he wasn’t a little kid. He didn’t need to wake up everyone at four in the morning. Now he had Derek worrying about him unnecessarily. Not that Stiles minded the attention, he just didn’t like that he made Derek worry, or his father, or Scott.

But that was that, and Stiles had 23 homework assignments to look forward to. Derek tried to help, but he didn’t know much of the stuff, and Stiles spent half the time teaching him what certain words meant. Which all around didn’t help Stiles much. But thankfully. They went to the loft, and Lydia let him copy her assignments.

He finished everything just in time for the next pack meeting. It had been three days since this resolved with Stiles, and now it was something new. It wasn’t much of a break. But honestly it was normal in times for a new supernatural problem to arise.

Everyone was at the loft, sitting in what was becoming their usual seats. Lydia on the couch next to Jackson, Danny sitting on the other side of Jackson, Scott and Allison now squished on there as well, booted from the love seat, because that was now apparently Stiles and Derek’s territory. Since they both weren’t about to be squished on the couch with everyone, or in the recliner, which Peter had claimed his own, or going to fit on the bean bag, which was becoming Isaac’s spot. Cora had brought in her own chair, and was currently sharing it with the twins who were sitting on the arms of it. Erica and Boyd avoided all options and decided to just sit on the floor. 

Derek Decided they were going to have to order another couch, and soon. Considering the dirty looks they were getting from everyone that was practically sitting on each other, and the amused look shot from Peter. Stiles didn’t want to imagine where Deaton would be sitting. Luckily he didn’t have too, since Deaton seemed just fine with standing, considering he was the one who asked for a pack meeting.

“Okay Deaton, what did you want?” Derek asked, trying to get the meeting over with before the dirty looks became actual voiced opinions, which would start a chaotic argument.

“I wanted to let everyone know that there has been a break in.”

“A break in? That doesn’t sound like our kind of thing.” Said Jackson.

“That’s would normally be true, but someone broke into the clinic. And they stole a very rare, and dangerous form of wolfsbane.”

“Wait what? Someone stole wolfsbane from you?” Derek asked.

“Yes.” Answered Deaton.

“Do you know who it was?” Asked Cora.  

“No, but they couldn’t have been a supernatural being. Or at least a shapeshifter. There are a few supernatural being that could get through, but they have to be pretty strong.” Explained Deaton.

“Like a true alpha.” Scott said.

“Yes. Or witch, or a banshee, and many other things. It could have been a human.”

“What about security cameras?” Asked Aiden.

“I don’t have any, never thought to. Anyone interested never got past the counter. Animal clinics aren’t usual targets for robbery.”

“So there is someone we don’t know out there with stole wolfsbane… I understand that’s not good, but it’s not like no one else in the world has wolfsbane. The Argents had some, I’m sure the Calaveras have some. Any other hunter family probably has some, what’s the big deal someone took yours?” Asked Stiles, trying to find the reason this was so important that it required to take away from his first chance at alone time with Derek this weekend.

“Because this strain of wolfsbane isn’t like anything the hunters will have. Instead of this just traveling to the heart and killing you. It will paralyze you, and cause a fast, and painful death.”

Stiles didn’t say anything. All he could think about was the dream. Derek was stabbed by wolfsbane and it was moving faster than normal. But the dream was not a vision of the future. His magic didn’t work that way. Besides, Derek wasn’t paralyzed in the dream. It was just a horrible dream, and this theft was a coincidence.

“Was anything else Stolen?” Asked Derek.

“No.” said Deaton.

“So whoever stole it knew exactly what they wanted.” Said Scott.

“That means they no doubt plan to use it.” Said Peter.

“So what are we going to do about this?” Asked Lydia, and everyone turned to Derek. Derek thought for a moment, thinking of a plan.

“Okay, a few of us should got to the clinic and get a scent and try and track it, figure out who it is and where they went. The rest of us need to stick together, incase this person tried to use it on us. Deaton, is there a cure, or anything you can think of?”

“It depends on how it’s introduced to your body. If it’s though a cut, burn it immediately. If ingested, throw it up immediately. If it’s through skin, cut it out. It will appear in a rash, it will itch at first then burn. Once you see lumps on skin, it’s too late and there is nothing that you can do to stop the inevitable.”

Everyone was eerily quiet after that. Stiles didn’t have the werewolf sense of smell, but if he did, he was sure he would smell the worry, and new fear rolling off everyone. Everyone except Derek.

Stiles looked at him and saw nothing but determination on his face. This was Derek. Many things in this world couldn’t even make him the slightest bit afraid. Don’t get him wrong, Stiles knew plenty of things that could scared Derek to his core. One of his biggest fears was losing this pack, his newfound family. But the threat of death didn’t scare Derek. It made him Determined, it motivated him to get the job done, to fight harder, and to be stronger. It was one of the things Stiles loved about Derek, in hard times, Derek didn’t shy away in fear, he stood strong and tall, and faced his problems. It was one of the things that made Stiles confident that Derek would always have his back.

“Then it looks like we better get a move on.” Derek said standing up. “Who’s going to the clinic…?” Derek said trying to think who the best at tracking scents is.

“I’ll go.” Said Cora.

“We’ll go.” Said the Twins at the same time.

“Okay, and you too Peter.”

“What? Why me?” Asked Peter.

“Because you’re the most experienced with scents.” Derek said.

“Is that your way of saying I’m the oldest?” Peter asked.

“That is another way to put it.” Jackson said, smirking.

Peter rolled his eyes at that. “Fine I will go, but not happily.” He said, pointedly at Derek.

“I’ll go.” Said Stiles, standing up from the loveseat.

Everyone looked at him. “Why.” Asked almost everyone in the room simultaneously.

It took a lot for Stiles not to feel offended at that. But somehow he managed. “Because, I can help.” He said with a smile.

“How?” Asked Peter with an unimpressed tone.  

“Because, I can use magic to track whoever it was as long as you get a lock on their scent.” It was a simple magic. Well at least it was simple to a person who has been doing magic for thousands of years, but still. It was a spell done on a possession of a person. The strange thing about possession was that the definition changed over and over again throughout time, and lost its true definition. A possession isn’t something a person owns but something they have. But not like a phone, or laptop, or even land. But like they have a scent, they have a body, they have hair or skin. If Stiles can get his hands on, or a lock on any of those things. He can track it all the way back to the person it belongs to.

“Really?” Asked Isaac.

“Yeah, there is a spell I can do. But only if you can get their scent or something like hair or skin particles.” Stiles answered.

Derek nodded at that thinking on that for a moment. “Okay, so Cora, the twins, Peter, Stiles and I will got to the clinic to get the scent and figure out who this is. The-“

“I’m sorry what? Did you just say you were coming?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I just… why? I thought you were going to stay here with them.”

“Well I was going to stay here with _you_ but you’re going, so I’m going.”

“But that puts you in unnecessary danger. I can’t be hurt by this wolfsbane, you can. Only a couple of us should, go.”

“Stiles, I’m pack alpha. I have the strongest sense of smell here. The only reason I wasn’t going was because I wasn’t about to leave you behind, since you’re going there is no need for me to stay. Now, the rest of you I suggest you stay here, where you are all together and safe. If any of you need to leave take someone with you. And remember the ways to deal with this. Cut it out if through skin, burn through cut, and throw up through food. Got it?”

“Yes.” Everyone answered.

Stiles wanted to say something, to have a reason for Derek not to go, but he didn’t have one. He just didn’t want Derek to come. But it’s not like he could just say that. He didn’t even have a reason to not want Derek to come, he just… **_didn’t_.** But it looked like what he didn’t want didn’t matter, because Derek was coming with them, and for some reason Stiles didn’t like that one bit.


	2. Because Deaton kept it a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so kind of a short chapter, but only because i am still trying to figure out how i'm doing this work. I have an idea of where i am taking this but i don't know how long i want to draw it out, or maybe i make it known and it takes a while for them to fix the problem. So yeah, i have a vague idea of what i'm doing with this.... kind of.... :)

The seven of them arrived at the clinic sooner than Stiles would have liked. He felt anxious. Which was strange, because it wasn’t his usual anxious. It wasn’t the normal, ‘everything is wrong and I need to talk until its right’ anxious. He was quiet, and his heart wasn’t racing, but something felt not right. Like he was in another universe and everything was shifted an inch to the left. If that was a thing. He didn’t know why he felt that way, why he didn’t want Derek to come. It’s not like he didn’t want to be around Derek every second of the day. In fact he would really like that right about now. Some alone time would be much appreciated. But no, they were here, at the animal clinic, where nothing ever good happens, and by good I mean, Stiles and Derek, alone time. That was the only thing Stiles would consider good at the moment. Everyone filed into the clinic, one after the other, after Deaton opened the gate, which held mountain ash. 

Stiles didn’t like he was the last to get through, seeing how, he didn’t need to be ‘let’ through mountain ash. It was just dust. He had to remember not to laugh, that no one else understood why it would be funny. Mountain ash is exactly what it sounds like. Ash from a mountain that was spelled not to allow supernatural creatures on it. The ash carried residual magic in it, and it could easily be broken through if you’re strong enough. But witches technically aren’t supernatural.  Well not according to the spell, since witches created the spell in the first place. But honestly that was another story.

Deaton led everyone to the back of the clinic, to a cabinet that’s door had been ripped off.

“This is where I kept it. I left last night it was fine, this morning I come in and it’s like this.” Deaton said pointing to it and stepping out of the way to let the wolves do their thing. Derek was the first to step up and take a sniff.

“The door looked fine, did they break in through a window?” asks Derek. Hoping they did, because if so they could have cut themselves on the glass and made it all that easier to find them. He didn’t like having to worry about the pack like this. He was still in such a sensitive state. He and Stiles didn’t mate. They did have sex, and their souls did connect, but they aren’t fully mated yet. Derek could feel his control come back again, but he could tell it was only for a matter of time. He didn’t want to rush Stiles into mating.

Before when he brought it up, he could tell Stiles wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about it. He was just going to win him over. He didn’t want to bring up the whole, it’s a matter of time before my wolf tries to take over again. But there wasn’t a rush anymore, as long as he kept close to Stiles, then there would be no problem. All his wolf wanted was to be mated to Sties, but it wouldn’t really care about the difference as long as he was around Stiles.

“Actually that’s the strange thing. There was nothing wrong with the lock on the doors, or the windows. Nothing was broken. I have no idea how they got in and out.” Said Deaton, scratching his head, still baffled and confused at their point of entry.

“Do you guys smell that?” Asked Peter as he sniffed around.

The wolves in the room all turned their noses to the air and sniffed, Derek scrunched up his nose a little, and the twins both grimaced, and Cora looked confused. They all seemed to be thinking different things, but somehow the same, Stiles didn’t like being kept out of the loop.

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

“It’s emotions. A lot of them.” Answered Derek.

“Anger, Pain, Guilt, Fear, and Desire.” Said Peter.

“And their all coming from the same scent.” Said Cora

“How can one person experience so many emotions at one time?”

“I don’t know, but they were all at full strength, and experienced last night, it definitely came from whoever broke in here.” Derek said.

Stiles started walking around, looking at things, as he listened to them talk, it was his question, but they all seemed to be talking amongst themselves. He had been in this clinic more times than he could count, and he never knew there was something here so dangerous to his pack, his friends.

How had he not known? How had this never come up before?

**Because Deaton kept it a secret.**

Why would Deaton keep it a secret from the pack? It’s not like it came up, but still. Not cool man.

Peter had also taken it upon himself to look around. But it wasn’t aimless walking like Stiles, he was following something. He caught Stiles’ eye, as he headed for a cabinet. It wasn’t broken into, or disheveled in any way. But he seemed very interested in it.

So Stiles walked over.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Something about the Anger… it starts right here.” Peter said looking at the cabinet. He opens it, and it make a feeling in Stiles’ stomach, that he can only describe that it felt like he swallowed an ice cube, and it was freezing his insides. Something about the clinic was off and it was bothering him. There was a smell in the air, but one that he couldn’t smell, but more so taste. Like static. If he knew what Static tasted like.

“Deaton, did you ever store the wolfsbane in this cabinet?” Peter asked. Deaton walked over.

“Um, it’s possible it was stored here. The wolfsbane has been in this clinic since before I was born. My parents owned this place before me, and before it was an animal clinic. But all the cabinets and counters are still the same as they were. Why?”

“Because whoever was here, looked in this cabinet first. They got angry when they didn’t see it. They must have known it was stored here before. The cabinet isn’t broken at all. But there is a lock on it. Do keep it locked?”

“Actually yes I do.” Said Deaton. The cabinet was now filled with medicine and drugs. He always kept it locked.

“Whoever did this had a perfect plan. Come in here, and get out, without disturbing anything. Deaton probably wouldn’t have noticed it was missing for weeks. He can’t smell that someone was in here. We wouldn’t have been looking for a scent and it would have quickly been covered by the animals and owners that come in here on a daily basis. Not to mention you clean this place all the time to keep it a sterile environment. It they hadn’t gotten angry and torn the cabinet open, we wouldn’t ever know there was a theft.” Peter said, as the plan this person must have had came to him. He said more to himself than everyone else.

Everyone was quiet thinking about what Peter was saying, finding that they agree with his hypothesis.

**Wonder how he got that so fast. How did he know for sure that was it?**

“How do you know?” Asked Stiles.

“Hmm?” Peter said, as he was pulled out of his inner musings.

“How do you know that’s what they planned, you barely even had a second to think about it?” Stiles asked again, feeling a little suspicious.

“Because it’s such a good plan I could have come up with it.” Peter said with a smirk.

Stiles thought about it. Peter was smart, really smart. Plus he had a great sense of self preservation. Maybe a too high sense. Peter would be a good guy if he wasn’t such an asshole. He was almost an older version of Jackson. Only Jackson would never stab someone in the back to save his own. Well… Not unless it was an enemy back. But still, Peter always persevered. He rarely lost, and when he did he always had a backup plan, a way to get back what he lost and more. Peter had died and brought himself back to life. Something that only he and Stiles can say they accomplished. But Peter wasn’t a witch. He did that all of his own devices, and smarts.

But Stiles didn’t know why he was thinking about that. He had other things to do, like help them find a thief.

“So what does that tell us? Our thief is a master mind?” Asked Aiden.

“A mastermind with anger issues.” Said Ethan

Stiles rolled his eyes. “So we know nothing important about this person then.” Stiles huffed as he sat on a stool. He was just going to wait for everyone to get a move on and find a scent. All he could think about was how he and Derek could be making out right now if they had both just stayed at the loft. He didn’t even know why he decided to come.

**Because this is important.**

Well this was important, he was in danger. Well… actually _he_ wasn’t, but the Werewolves were, and when any of them were in danger, they all were. Besides he and Derek could always make out later.

“Well we know more than we did before.” Said Cora.

“Yeah, More than before. So more than nothing. We know this person, whoever they may be, has a strong manipulated version of wolfsbane that if given to any of the werewolf’s in our pack; which is everyone except for me, and like half of Lydia, because we don’t know what hell happened with her, but it could still be used to kill her, and all of you. That’s what we know. Am I missing anything? Oh yes, this person is smart, and has anger issues. We _so_ have this down, let’s go home and take five, because of this awesome job we’re doing.” Wow that was bitchy, was Stiles always this bitchy...? Most likely yeah. But whatever. If he was bitchy he was gonna be bitchy.  

Everyone was looking at Stiles with unimpressed looks. Well everyone but Derek. Derek looked concerned. He waked over to Stiles.

“Hey you okay?” Derek whispered, even though everyone in the room could still here him. It was just to show the conversation was meant for him and Stiles.

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired.” Stiles said back. It was a lie. He felt awful, and gloomy. He was tired, but he wasn’t _just_ tired.

“I can feel more than tired coming from you.” Derek said, trying to coax Stiles out of the shell and talk to him about it.

**Here we go again.**

“Wow Derek, can you? This again, you going through my feelings without my consent. I know you think your helping me by asking me what’s wrong. But if I say I’m tired and you can tell I’m feeling something else, something I know you can do, because you won’t let me forget, every chance you get you remind me. Rubbing it in my face. But you’re not helping by telling me how _I_ feel. I know how I feel! I’m feeling it!” Stiles said, voice growing louder and louder with every sentence.

“Stiles calm down.” Derek said.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! You may know how I’m feeling, but you don’t get to tell me how to feel.” Stiles yelled.

“Stiles just calm down. Your anger is covering up the scent. You’re going to make us lose it.” Peter said irritated, and slightly amused. But he didn’t let it show.  

Stiles felt like he had been snapped out of a trance. He forgot the others were even in the room with him and Derek. He didn’t even understand where his anger had come from. Well that’s not true really. It did bother him Derek could read his emotions, but only because he felt he had no privacy. Derek hadn’t ever rubbed it in, and this is like the first time he even really mentioned it directly. Maybe Stiles wasn’t always this degree of bitchy. He just really was tired. He hadn’t gotten much sleep and the only plans he had for today were, lazily making out with Derek and falling asleep in his very soft and very warm bed.

He was cranky, make-out deprived, sleep deprived, and now there was something else wrong and he would be even more deprived in the near future. Which made everything worse. When everything happened and Scott got turned and they both fell into the supernatural world together everything was fine, cool, exciting, dangerous, and new.

Now it was tiring. It was taking his time from the things he wanted to do. It was haunting his dreams, it was killing his mood. It seemed to be making him a different person. But the sad thing was, it was making him into the same person he had been for thousands of years. The same person he was when he did his magic, the same person he was when Adam died.

Stiles didn’t know how he felt about that, and it was funny because you would think he would know what he wanted after all of these lives. After all the times this very thing happened. First he is normal, but then something happens, and first it’s all cool and new, and fun. Something amazing happened and he was a part of it. Then you start to see the downsides. Which is once it enters it never leaves. Stiles wondered how everyone else was able to stay so calm, not let it get to them.

Why it always seemed to affect him.

**Because they are weak, they don’t understand how exhausting and tiring it is. How it loses it’s appeal after a couple of lives.**

Maybe it’s because they just haven’t had to experience it the way he has, as many times as he had. He’s played this game over and over and over. He’s played it different ways. Using magic, not using magic, ignoring it, throwing himself into it. Maybe it would have been different if his first experience wasn’t losing Adam. Maybe if every time wasn’t a reminder of loss, pain, and everything in between it wouldn’t be so bad.  

“…I’m sorry, I’m just going to go home, and take a nap or something.” Stiles said. Standing up and leaving. Derek grabbed his arm.

“Wait, you don’t have to go.” Derek said, not wanting Stiles to leave is sight.

“I really am tried Derek, I didn’t much sleep last night.” Stiles said honestly, and sincerely. It made Derek loosen his grip.

“Okay, I’ll go with you.” Derek said.

“No, you have the best senses in the pack. Find who stole the wolfsbane. Help them, I’ll see you later.” Stiles said, using Derek’s own words against him, and then left before Derek had a chance to say anything to stop him again.

“Well that was promising. You sure you got a lock on that Derek.” Said Peter once Stiles was out of the clinic.

“Just shut up and sniff.” Derek said. Peter rolled his eyes but did as he was told. After a few minutes of everyone smelling, they all stopped coming to the same problem.

“All I can smell is Stiles’ anger.” Said Cora.

“Yeah” Said the twins simultaneously.

“Same for me. It’s literally all over the clinic. You really pissed him off and now it’s covering the scent.” Peter said.

Derek shuck his head. “It’s so strange, I wasn’t even feeling any anger from him in the first place. He was sad, and it just exploded into anger.”

“Whatever it did, it covered the scent, and now we have no way of finding whoever did this.” Peter said.

Derek didn’t say anything, because he was right. They couldn’t tell Stiles’ anger from the thief’s anger. Which means they have lost the scent. Which was their only way of finding out who did it since they left no other evidence behind.

“Well what do we do now?” Asked Aiden.

Derek sighed, thinking, and then he realized, that’s what they needed to do. Think. They were wolves, but they were also part human. They could figure this out like a detective. Or they could actually get a police officer to help them out. They find people all the time, and they don’t even have werewolf senses. This person whoever it was, Stole this, covering their tracks from werewolves so what if they didn’t cover their tracks from human methods.

“Let’s call the sheriff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......... Whaadda ya think? What's up with Stiles? And what's up with them emotions coming off the scent. What do you think of this mastermind idea? What do you think of peter coming up with it, and Stiles' reaction? And what other random thoughts do you have. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment. I live for them.   
> Thank's for reading!!! :P  
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Let's go with 4-6 days. But knowing me it will be longer. But it the weekend. So who really knows. Okay, it's late. Let me stop writing while i am still legally sane. Night folks.


	3. “No way you could kick me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but its on time so, yay?

“Call the Sheriff? Really? That’s your big plan?” Said Peter as he rolled his eyes.

“Yes. All we have are our senses. From the moment we came in here we couldn’t get a lock on a scent. Just the emotions, the very abnormally strong emotions, and that’s because we were looking. It’s just like you said. This person is smart. They are covering their tracks expectably, but covering from wolves. Not the police.” Said Derek, explaining his logic.

“If this person is smart enough to hide from wolves, aren’t you underestimating them to be thinking they can’t hide from simple police?” asked Cora.

“Yes, but think about it. When have we ever just went to the police for help? Never, they have been involved, but that’s because police solve crimes. But have never gone to them. When was the last time the police investigated something involved the clinic? This person, it they know us and how we woke and do things, they would know they wouldn’t have to worry about the police. And if peter was right about them planning not even to leave it so we would know the wolfsbane was stolen they wouldn’t expect the police being involved in any way.” Said Derek.

“You have a point Derek, but it still seems farfetched.” Said Cora.

“I know, but what other choice do we have? We don’t exactly have any other way of finding out who did this, and what could it hurt to have him look around?” Asked Derek.

“Well there would be a formal police investigation for one.” Said Aiden.

“Yeah, how exactly are we going to explain that a poison that only is harmless to werewolves was stolen?” Asked Ethan.

“There was a break in, and there doesn’t need to be anything about wolfsbane in the report. Deaton can just say some medical supplies were stolen.” Said Derek.

“That would work.” Said Cora agreeing with the idea.

“Fine then, call him.” Said Peter. Not liking this plan at all. Something was off about this. Besides they should keep this quiet. The way this was planned, this person might have not been looking for immediate use. They might not have even planed on using it on their pack. But if they draw attention to it being stolen, then this person might want to silence them by, you know, killing them.

Derek grabbed his phone and called the Sheriff, telling him that he was needed immediately over at the animal clinic, and not saying anything more hung up. He figured it would be best to just tell him when he got there.

Ethan was looking at the cabinet, the door was basically torn off. Like a piece of paper. The lock was in pieces on the floor. He looked inside and saw a distinct circle on the layer of dust that covered the bottom. It must have been a pretty large jar.

“Hey Deaton,” said Ethan. “Exactly how much of this wolfsbane was stolen?” He asked.

“Um about a liter.” Deaton said thinking back to how much their used to be.

“And how much could be used to kill a werewolf.” Asked Ethan.

“One drop could be sufficient enough.” Said Deaton after some thought. He never actually used it, but his memory of when it was explained to him was still pretty fresh in his mind.

“And you had this… why?” Asked Aiden.

“It’s been here since I was a kid. I have never used it, but I never threw it out, and besides you have met enough werewolves it’s never a bad thing to keep a little bit of wolfsbane around.” Said Deaton.

“Yea, a little bit. Not a full freaking liter of it. And not some that’s extra potent for no reason kind either.” Said Aiden.

“It not for no reason, it was made stronger that’s why it’s so rare, no one knows the recipe, and that was the last of it.” Said Deaton.

“Really, someone made wolfsbane?” asked Cora.

“They tampered with it. Made it a better weapon. Then sold it to the highest of bidders. I’m not sure how my parents got their hands on it, but they did, and it’s been here ever since.” Explained Deaton.

“In that cabinet.” Said Peter, pointing to the cabinet that hadn’t been broken. Where the anger scent had started before they lost it because of Stiles.

“I am honestly not sure, it is possible but it hasn’t been moved from that cabinet for over 20 years.” Said Deaton.

“That helps actually, this person either has seen it in this cabinet before, or got information from someone who knew it was once in this cabinet.” Said Peter.

“Yeah, their whole plan was based around it being in that cabinet. But how did they know to look in that cabinet next?” asked Derek.

“Maybe they knew it could have only been in one of those two places.” Said Cora.

“No, that doesn’t make sense. Then they would have prepared for that, and they wouldn’t have gotten so angry from it not being here. They ruined their perfect plan by breaking the cabinet door. If they had known it was in one of these two cabinets, they wouldn’t have broken the cabinet like that.” Said Peter.

“Well maybe they didn’t have the key.” Ethan said.

“Do you still have your keys Deaton?” Asked Derek. Suddenly thinking about how nothing was broken into. Not the doors or the windows. Which meant they could have just unlocked the doors, and then locked them when they left.

Deaton reached for his pocket and pulled out his ring of keys. He looked through all of them.

“Yes, they are all here.” Said Deaton.

“The ones for the cabinets and the doors?” Asked Derek.

“Yes, I have them all.”  Said Deaton.

Well there went that idea. Everyone turned to the front of the building to see the Sheriff walk in.

“Okay, you called but you didn’t want to tell me why I was coming here.” Said the Sheriff, in an annoyed voice. Which is the same voice he used now whenever talking to Derek, or about him. Considering that Stiles had given him a totally rushed explanation of their new relationship.

\--

_“You and Derek are what?”_

_“We’re mates. You know like wolves, they have one other wolf that they are with, for the rest of their life. But also in the soul mates way. Like our souls fit together or something like that.” Stiles said trying to remember if that was how Derek said it._

_“And who told you this?” The Sheriff asked confused, wondering where the source of this information was. Which he was praying wasn’t google. Which he knows half the stuff Stiles knows comes from._

_“Derek.” Stiles answered. Which caused the Sheriff to roll his eyes in relief. He wasn’t sure he could take much more of this supernatural interfering with his and Stiles’ life._

_“You sure it wasn’t just some sort of pick up line? Because I know about werewolves, and kenimas, and Banshees, and all other things supernatural out there, but this sounds made up.”_

_“It wasn’t a pick up line, he didn’t say it until after we had sex.” The words came out of Stiles’ mouth like almost all of his words did. Without thinking first. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said to his father. The father that didn’t like Derek, the father that doesn’t even want Stiles in the pack with all the danger that came with being in it, the father, disapproved the idea of them dating._

_“You two have had sex!?” The Sheriff yelled as he stood out of the chair Stiles herded him into when he came in._

_“What… haha, look at the time.” Stiles said looking at his wrist, which didn’t have a watch, and ran out of the house. Before his father could stop him. Ever since he has avoided talking to his father. And made sure to tell Derek not to come by the house when his dad was home._

\--

“It was better to tell you in person.” Said Derek.

“Aw hell, I knew if it was you calling it was something supernatural. What is this time?” The Sheriff said with a sigh.

“Well, it’s actually something more normal than not. There was a robbery and we need you to investigate it.” Said Cora.

“A robbery? Where?” Asked the Sheriff.

“Here, the clinic.” Answered Derek.

“Do you know what was taken? When it was taken?” The Sheriff asked.

“Yes, and yes, well sort of. It was sometime last night. Deaton only noticed when he came in this morning.” Said Derek.

“Okay well, what was stolen?” Asked the Sheriff.

“Wolfsbane.” Answered Deaton.

“That’s that stuff that kills you guys right? Why do you want me to investigate it? Seems like something you would want to handle yourself.” Said the Sheriff.

“Normally we would, but the scent has been lost and we have no other way of finding out who did this.” Said Derek

The sheriff thought for a moment. He knew that it was serous if they were asking for help. But he didn’t know if he wanted another case to be open forever and almost ruin his career again. It didn’t matter, they needed help and he was going to help them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook.

“Okay, Deaton, do you have any security cameras?” Asked the Sheriff.

“No.” Said Deaton.

“Okay, what was their point of entry?” Asked the Sheriff.

“I’m not sure, none of the doors or windows are broken and everything was locked just fine when I came in this morning.” Said Deaton.

“Are you missing any keys? Do you keep in any extra keys outside of the building at any times, and if so who knows about them?” Asked the Sheriff, writing down all answers as they go.

“No I’m not missing any keys, and I don’t keep any extras outside the building, the only extras there are the ones Scott has.” Said Deaton.

“Okay we need to ask Scott if he has the keys still.” Said the sheriff writing that down. “Now I need all of you to leave, because what you are walking all over and messing up, is a crime scene, and everything you touch, is possibly destroying evidence.” Said the Sheriff.

With that everyone left. Derek headed for Stiles house, and the rest headed for the loft.

When Derek got to Stiles’ house and climbed in through Stiles window. Which was open, and Derek was going to have to tell Stiles how dangerous that was. Even though Stiles would probably have the argument that most of, if not all, supernatural creatures could easily break in, window open or not. But Derek would counter that that meant he shouldn’t open himself to even more dangers, allowing humans who can be just as dangerous sometimes in. But Stiles would probably find some other comeback for that as well, probably that he was a witch and he could handle a few humans. Probably that he could handle supernatural creatures too.

Derek though about it, as he shut and locked the window behind him. How Stiles’ did powers work? I mean, he knew about the whole, drawing energy from the earth, and converting it into magic. But does that mean he can’t do spells? Or that he prefers not to? And can’t he just make spells? He is limitless, right?  

 Derek shuck his head at his thoughts, it was too much, and he honestly doesn’t know enough yet. It all confused him, maybe after some time Deaton will be able to explain it in great detail. But for now, napping with Stiles was the only thing on his queue. The pack would be on his mind, but for now there was nothing they could do was stay together. He probably should be with the rest of them as well, it would be safer if they all were together. Whoever had the wolfsbane, they should know how foolish it would to be to attack the entire pack while they are together.   

But Stiles had been in a bad mood at the clinic, and he wanted to give Stiles a chance to talk about it. It honestly scared Derek that Stiles might not want to completely mate. Because the thing is, while Stiles has the choice, Derek doesn’t, he may have a hold on his wolf at the moment, but he won’t forever, and there is nothing more dangerous than a feral alpha. Especially since it’s first thought it going to be Stiles.

The thing was, Derek loved Stiles, and he loved the way Stiles went on and on at times, because he loved to hear his voice. He loved how Stiles was funny, and snappy with comebacks, because there was rarely a time he wasn’t amused by it. He loved that Stiles was smart, and could handle a situation logically. He loved that Stiles was awkward and clumsy. He loved everything about Stiles and he couldn’t bare to lose him, mated or not.

Derek took off his shoes and get ready to climb into Stiles bed, and lay with him until he woke up, but he stopped all movement when he laid eyes on Stiles for the first time since climbing into the room. At first he assumed Stiles was asleep, because of the slow, but heavy breathing. But what he saw was strange and a different story. Stiles was in bed staring at the ceiling. He was laying so still, it messed with his wolf. He was laying still enough to be dead. Aside from the slow rise and fall of his chest. Stiles wasn’t even blinking. It wasn’t like he was staring at a specific place, he was just looking blankly.

“Stiles?” Derek said, not knowing what else to do than say his name.

Stiles blinked, and turned his head to Derek, as if just noticing him in the room.

“Hey Sourwolf. What are you doing here?” Stiles said half sitting up, but eyes still heavily lidded.

“I was um, checking on you… and then going to take a nap with you.” Derek said, confused about the way Stiles just snapped out of it.

“Oh awesome sauce, I was just in need of my personal body heater.” Stiles said with a sleepy grin, and Derek chuckled at that.

“Nice to know, I mean so much to you.” Derek said.

“The world. Now come on. I need cuddles.” Stiles said making grabby hands at Derek. Derek smiled and climbed under the covers immediately wrapping his hands around Stiles, who latched onto him. Derek looked up at the ceiling and wondered what Stiles was looking at.

“Hey Stiles, what were you looking at?” Derek asked.

“When?” Stiles mumbled into the crutch of Derek’s neck, already half asleep.

“Just now when I came into the room.”

“Nothing, I was asleep, like I should be right this very moment.”

“Your eyes were open.”

“They weren’t.”

“They were.” Derek said, pulling back from Stiles. Stiles huffed at the loss of the arm as his pillow, and propped himself up on his elbows.

“I don’t know, maybe I sleep with my eyes open, _I don’t know_. But you said you came to nap with me, not interrogate me, so are we sleeping, or do I need to kick you out.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles again, letting him once again use his arm as a pillow. Stiles was immediately snoring.

“No way you could kick me out.” Derek mumbled and fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up someday soon probably, i already started writing it. But may have smut, depends on how i feel. :)  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	4. “Blame away sourwolf.” Stiles said with a laugh, and soon enough they were on the way to Stiles’ house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you see i started writing smut, but then chickened out. But next chapter is going to start with smut i promise, like i'm going to throw it in there, and never look back. Honestly that's what going to happen.

Derek woke up a couple hours later to find the bed was empty. He sat up and looked around the room for Stiles, still half asleep.

“Stiles?” Derek said, but got no answer.  He heard a faint heartbeat downstairs, and decided to go down and check it out.

It’s dark in the house, and outside. It must be late now, because the moon is out and it’s dark. Still there is something about how dark it is, something off. He walks down the stairs and into the living room, following the sound of the steady heartbeat.

The only light in the room was coming from the fireplace that Stiles was standing right in front of.

“…Stiles?” Derek asked again, a little more hesitant. Stopping in the arch way.

Stiles lifted his head, no longer looking into the fire, acknowledging that Derek spoke. But not turning around to look at him.

“I have been thinking. About us. About me and you. I know you love me. I can tell that feeling is real, it’s basically the only emotion I ever feel from you. But I don’t know what you want.”

“What do you mean?”

“What you want. Like do you want to get married, do you want to move far, far away? Do you want kids? Do you want to move in together? Do you want to be normal and domestic, or continue the way we have always been?”

“I haven’t really thought about that.” Derek said honestly. He didn’t really spend much time thinking about the future. Or the past for that matter. Derek liked living in the present, and why wouldn’t he? He had Stiles right now. Thinking about the past would only be thinking about times he didn’t have Stiles. Thinking about the future, could bring up times he might lose Stiles. He just wanted to live in this moment, where he and Stiles are together, and happy.

“Well maybe you should. I should too. You see I’m honestly torn. I want to see the world, and all it has to offer, but a part of me just wants to find a quiet corner of the world and just settle. There are downsides and upsides to both. Seeing the world and constantly traveling isn’t for everyone. People get worn out, lose that desire halfway though. And settling down, could get boring, but I’ve never done that before and I am all for trying new things. What do you think?”

“I don’t know, what about the pack?” Derek asked. He never really envisioned himself leaving beacon hills again. It always has a way of pulling you back in.

“Do you expect this pack to stay together forever?”

“Packs normally do.”

“Families normally do. But we aren’t a family, we are a bunch of teenagers who haven’t had a chance to truly live. Scott may become a paramedic, who knows what Allison is going to do. Lydia might be a professor, or a fashion designer, or maybe just marry some rich guy. Jackson probably plans on living off of his parent’s money for the rest of his life, going to collage just for the experience and parties. The twins are probably going to just be criminals. Danny is defiantly going to be a teacher. Isaac is a tough call. I’m thinking police officer or social worker, he has that whole ‘I’m going to help others because no one was there to help me’ vibe. Erica is probably going to be a stripper, and Boyd will probably own the strip club.”

“Okay you can all chose your jobs, what does that change?”

“Derek, there is collage. Different collages, because were all not going to the same ones. That’s time consuming, that’s location difference. And you think with our time away, and growing up and finding ourselves, were really going to want to come back to this town? This town where people die more often than they should, this town that’s police force, even my poor father, can’t handle half the real issues and crimes in this place. Do you think once we have our lives together we are going to want to sentence ourselves to this again?”

“Stiles we don’t help because we have to, it’s because we want to.”

“Oh? So every week you want something else to take up all of your time? You want to be thrusted into life and death situations? You want this for us, and yourself the rest of your life?”

“Stiles this has always been my life. I was born into this, and there is nothing about my life that I would change. I know that things could be better, they could be easier. But they could also be worse. For every bad thing that has happened to me, if I change that, I could lose a good thing. To me this pack, this family, is everything. Because we are happy and strong together, we have all lost something, been hurt, and we are all getting past it together. And that make us closer, and gives us a bond. So we could move different directions, and still be a pack. It would be harder, considering we are in more danger that way, but distance can’t break us apart, and neither can time. Because while you all may grow up and find yourselves, you’re not going to find yourself any less apart of the supernatural world. You’re not going to find Werewolves, banshees, kenimas, succubus’s, and mermaids aren’t real anymore. You’re not going to find you have any less of an urge to help people in danger, you’re not going to find this pack means any less than it did to you before. That’s why I know this pack will last forever.”

**Staying together sounds nice and all, but what if that doesn’t happen? Nothing is permanent.**

“You say that, you feel that. But how do you really know? Because 75 percent of this pack wasn’t born into this life. They were normal, and they never thought they would worry about these things. They thought life would be overwhelming enough just the way it was, and now this. Who says they will go to college, have a relatively normal and fun experience, and still feel that ‘bond’ to come back? Because even family members can grow apart, and we aren’t even a real family. Half of us started out hating each other, and I still hate Jackson, and Peter. My feelings for Lydia are gone, I never thought that would happen. Erica thought her life would forever be awkward and hard for her. Now she is coveted by half the school, and she is going to fly with her health, not waste it fighting monsters on a daily basis risking her life. Jackson is self-centered and the only reason he is a part of this is because he follows Lydia around like a dog after a bone. When they break up, and they will, Jackson will leave this pack behind so fast it will make your head spin. When he leaves, everything will fall apart. I promise you.”

“Stiles why are you suddenly thinking like this? What brought this on?” Derek asked.

“I’m just thinking about the future. In an honest opinion.” Stiles said with a shrug.

“Okay, well think about this, I don’t want to lose the pack. But whatever happens, happens. But something I know for the future. Whether you want to travel the world, whether you want to settle down. I will be right there with you. It’s not about seeing the world, or getting bored. It’s about you. Because I love you, and I will always want to be where ever you are.” Derek said walking up to Stiles. Stiles tried to hide it but that made him smile, and he was blushing slightly at that. Why was Derek so good with words like this? Seriously. It’s not fair. Stiles feels he’s been hustled.

“You’re just saying that because you want to jump my bones.” Stiles said jokingly.

“But your bones are the only ones I want to jump.” Derek responded.

“Aww, such a romantic.” Stiles said, clasping his hands over his chest dramatically.

“I have my moments. “Derek said with a playful shrug.

Derek says as he wraps his hands around Stiles’ waist, and kisses him. Stiles smiles into the kiss, but then pulls away.

“There will be no jumping of my bones… Well at least not right now.” Stiles said talking another step back.

“Oh? Why not? Your bones look so jumpable right now.” Derek wined, and Stiles laughed at that, and skillfully dodged Derek trying to embrace him again.

“They will be just as jumpable later. I promise.” Stiles said holding out his pinky, to support his promise.

“Why can’t I jump them now?” Derek said moving Stiles’ hand.

“Because we have to go see what everyone is doing about this stolen wolfsbane.” Stiles said, kissing Derek on the cheek and moving for the steps.  

“It’s handled. Your dad’s working on it. Which means we are going to have the house to ourselves for a while.” Derek said, and Stiles stopped walking to the steps.

“What do you mean my dad is working on it? Why would he be working on it?” Stiles’ asked.

“Because I called him, and asked him too.”

“But why?”

“Because we couldn’t find the scent, and I was thinking, whoever did it was prepared for werewolves, they knew we track by scent, so it was made hard to pinpoint before you got angry. So this person knew about werewolves, and prepared for werewolves. But they didn’t think about humans, and their methods. Like finger prints and DNA. So your dad may have better luck than we did.”

**That’s smart.**

“That was really smart of you Derek.”

Derek smiled at the compliment.

“So I can jump your bones now?”

“No. we have to go check on my dad, see if he needs any help or anything.”

“Stiles, your dad has been with the force since before you were born, and probably me too. I think he can handle this.”

“My dad has been working normal cases, on tracking and catching humans. For all we know this is some supernatural creature, or a hunter. So we are going to at least see if he needs help mister.”

“Fine, but as soon as he sends us off- which he will, then we come right back here and jump each other’s bones.”

“No objections here.”

Stiles went upstairs to change out of his pajama pants into sweat pants. Derek looked at the fire as Stiles got dressed and realized once again how dark it was in the room. Why did Stiles want to leave right now? It was still late. What was Stiles even doing up right now?

Derek looked at the fireplace, and beyond the fire, the bricks in the back, there were three that just seemed… out of place. He wondered if it was a problem with the foundation making the bricks shift. Or maybe damage of some kind.

“Derek aren’t you going to get dressed?” Stiles asked from the top of the steps after he changed his pants, and put on a sweater.

“I’m already wearing my pants just throw down my shirt.” Said Derek, still looking at the bricks. Something about them was off, and he was determined to find out what it was.

“What about your socks, shoes, and your jacket?” Asked Stiles.

“Just throw those down too.” Said Derek, he forgot those were in Stiles’ room.

“Why don’t you just come up and get dressed… Lazywolf.” Stiles said to himself, in his room, Derek still heard it though and laughed. Moving away from the fire place to the bottom of the steps to catch his clothes.

“Hey are you sure you want to go now? It’s late.”

“Yeah, knowing my dad, he’s still probably there working anyway, we should get him some coffee on the way.”

“Okay, do you want me to put out the fire really quick?”

**No, it has to keep going.**

“No, we should keep it going, don’t want it to get cold and just have to start it again when we get back, which should be right away anyway.”

“Okay, are you sure that’s safe though?”

“Yeah, It’s fine, I have slept with this fire place going all winter every winter of my entire life, the house hasn’t burned down yet, it’s not going to now.”

“Whatever you say…”

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying, houses burn down when you least expect them, or else they wouldn’t burn down.”

Stiles knew this was about Derek’s distaste of fire. His family died in a house fire after all. He understood Derek’s fear.

**He’s just being paranoid. Put him in his place.**

“Derek I understand why you don’t like fire, but I think your fear may be a bit misplaced. Your family died in a fire caused on purpose. That fire place was made to burn wood safely and keep the house warm. Leaving it going isn’t going to do anything but save me trouble. So just trust me and leave it alone.” Stiles said, handing Derek his clothes and patting him on the shoulder.

Derek was quiet for a moment after that, not knowing how to take that. But he decided to let it go. He put on his clothes and soon they were leaving. They were quiet during the car ride. But Derek turned on the radio so the silence wouldn’t be as noticeable.

Stiles was looking out the window, and Derek tried feeling his emotions again.

He felt, unease. It was strange, it was an emotion between worry, and concern, but not really either.

“So, what you thinking about?” Derek asked wanting to figure out what was going on with Stiles lately. It was probably more of this moving stuff. He didn’t know why Stiles was thinking about this now all of a sudden.

“Hmm, nothing.”

“Really? Since when have you even not been thinking about something? When have you not been over thinking about something?”

“Ha ha. I guess I’m just a little tired.”

“Do you want to go back to your house? We can talk to your father tomorrow.”

**No. Check on him.**

“No it’s fine. I want to check on him.”

“Hey, can I ask, what brought on this sudden thinking about the future and what’s going to happen to the pack?”

**The relationship. Mating.**

“I guess us? And our relationship. Us mating. It’s not like dating, it’s more like marriage, and it’s a big step, and it’s like what grownups do, they get married and they stay together forever. I guess thinking like that made me curious about the future.”

“Well, I’m going to be honest with you. I don’t want to leave the pack. I love this pack, they are my family. Packs don’t normally break up. I don’t want that for this pack. But if you leave, I will leave with you.” Derek said honestly.

“But what about other things. Because it’s not just this pack.”

“What do you mean?”

“it doesn’t matter. Just forget about it.”

“I don’t want to forget about it. Tell me.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s not going to change anything, so it doesn’t matter.”

“It matters because it’s bothering you. Because you’re thinking about it. Just let me in Stiles.

**Maybe later.**

“I just don’t want to talk about it right now. Okay? Maybe later.”

“Fine, we’ll talk about it later.”

They were quiet for the rest of the ride. Derek stopped at 7-eleven so Stiles could run in and get a coffee for his dad, then they went to the animal clinic.

There was yellow caution tape around the back room entrance, but Derek and Stiles just went under it anyway. There was only one other officer their besides Stiles’ dad, it was Parrish, the new deputy.

“Stiles what are you doing up so late?” Asked John.

“Just being an awesome son and brining you some coffee.”

“no that’s being a good son, being an awesome son would mean you brought me take out.”

“No, that’s a bad son, if anything I would have brought you a salad. Or baked chicken.”

“If you think I’m not going to grab myself a cheese burger and curly fries on my way home later, then you got another thing coming.”

“And if you don’t start making heathy choices, you got a heart attack coming.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“So how’s the search coming along? Find anything?”

“Nothing yet really. We have been dusting for fingerprints and we have to sort out, everyone who was in here today. You guys really should have called me before you trampled all over everything.”

Stiles smiled. And patted his dad on the shoulder.

“Well we weren’t going to involve you at first so I didn’t really think of that.”

 “Yeah, well I would like it if you weren’t involved in any of this, in the first place.”

“Me too.” Stiles said, and it was true. Why did he have to be involved in cases about wolfsbane that wasn’t even a danger to him? Why did he have to lose sleep, and involve his father in cases, that don’t effect humans? Why did he have to sacrifice time with his boyfriend to things like this? He should be worrying about collages, and things like if he can beat his high score on subway surfers. He should be sneaking out of the house, to go get sour patch kids from the store, and have sex with his boyfriend in the back of his jeep. (Mental note: try that with Derek. Soon). He shouldn’t be worried about hunters, or supernatural creatures, that want to hurt other supernatural creatures.

“Well, you get home and get some sleep, you have school tomorrow. Did you finish your homework?”

“Yes dad, I finished my homework.”

“Okay, get on home, and go to sleep. Oh and um… No Derek allowed in the house when I’m not there.”

“What!?”

“You heard me. And you better listen, because I will know if he was there or not.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at that and left. Derek looked a little down when they got into the Camaro.

“Oh, don’t be such a sadwolf.”

“Your dad hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, he just doesn’t like you. There is a big difference. We are lucky he didn’t forbid me to date you.”

“That’s only because he knows you, and he knows you would never listen to that.”

“True. But at least he hasn’t shot you.”

“Yet.” Derek said.

“Well, so what you can’t be at my house? I also doubt he will know if you were there or not. Before he knew about werewolves and stuff, he had no idea how many times you climbed into my window. Or how many times I snuck out.”

“Yeah, but that’s when he wasn’t looking, now he knows, and he is going to be paying attention.”

“Well, I will just be at the loft more often. I can’t wait to get my jeep back. I was thinking we should try some back seat sex.”

“It’s not as comfortable as the movies make it seem you know.”

“Yeah, but my jeep has a lot of space, plus I’m tiny. So I can move around more.” Stiles said, with a naughty voice, leaning over from the passenger seat to kiss Derek. Derek smiled into the kiss, and kissed him back.

Derek took over the kiss, dominating Stiles’ mouth. Derek’s hands went to both sides of Stiles’ face, moving him where he wanted him. Stiles moaned into the kiss. Derek got a little more aggressive with his kissing. He moved his hands down, pinching Stiles’ nipples through his shirt.

“Ohh Derek.” Stiles moaned as he tilted his head back, giving into the feeling it was giving him. He still wasn’t used to his nipples being so sensitive. Derek moved on to kissing Stiles’ neck, biting it gently, and then using his tongue to worry the hickies, starting to darken.

All of the menstruations were making Stiles painfully hard, and would stroke himself to relive some of the pressure, but he knew if he did that then they wouldn’t stop until they had both cum, and knowing Derek and his tendency to make Stiles cum multiple times, that was going to take them a couple of hours at least to finally finish. And there was no way he was going to do that in a parking lot.

“Derek” Stiles moaned. Pushing at Derek’s hands getting them away from his nipples so he could get more than one word out. “Derek you gotta stop.”

“Why, was I hurting you?” Derek said, stopping immediately.  

“No, it’s just that this is going really far and I would rather not do this in front of the animal clinic. Where my father could walk out any second.”

“Okay, you’re right. Want to go to the loft?” Derek asked

“Everyone at the loft. Let’s go back to my house.”

“Your dad said I couldn’t.”

“Yes, but you said he knows, me and he knows I’m not going to listen to him. Come on, I promised bone jumping didn’t I?”

“That you did. But if I get shot I’m blaming you.”

“Blame away sourwolf.” Stiles said with a laugh, and soon enough they were on the way to Stiles’ house.


	5. “Hmm, that’s odd.” Peter said, inner musings once again to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. there is so much going on lately, i just found time to write this chapter, Not much happens in here, just some smut, then a little bit of a view into peter and Stiles' relationship.

Derek drove to Stiles’ house at a speed he would not admit to anyone. It’s just that the promise of sex, and then knowing they had a time limit until the sheriff actually got tired and decided to come home, made Derek want to hurry up and get to the house.

Stiles stumbled into the house, and up the stairs, trying to keep up with Derek’s fast pace. Derek’s only mission during that walk was to get Stiles out of his clothes and onto the bed. Derek pushed Stiles down on it once he got the last article of clothing off of him, and climbed on top of him. He was licking his way into Stiles mouth when Stiles stopped him.

“Derek, you have to slow down.” Stiles said panting, trying to catch his breath and talk at the same time.

“What? Why?” He asked concerned he did something wrong.

“You were moving too fast and you didn’t even notice you’re still completely dressed.”  Stiles said with a chuckle. Derek was so horny Stiles wasn’t sure when he was going to notice if he hadn’t said anything.

Derek looked down at himself and realized he really was still dressed, his belt had been unbuckled but that was about it. Stiles had tried to get some of Derek’s clothes off, but Derek was moving so fast undressing Stiles that Stiles didn’t have a chance to do anything but undo his belt buckle.

“Oh, sorry.” Derek said as he quickly took off all of his clothes. As soon as all of his clothes are off Derek is back on Stiles, pinning him to the bed with his body, and his head in the crook of his neck, nibbling at his soft and sensitive skin.

Stiles gasps as Derek’s hands panel all over him, and one goes over his nipple. He loves the feeling of Derek’s hands all over him, and it’s so easy to give into the feeling. But he gets sudden motivation to do something rather than lay there and take it.

It takes effort, and the fact Derek wasn’t expecting it, but Stiles flips them over, so he’s straddling Derek, who is no laying on his back.  Derek’s eyebrows go up in a pleasantly surprised way, and Stiles feels a little proud of himself but he hasn’t even done anything yet, so he gets to work.

He slides down so he’s straddling Derek’s legs and so he can bend over and face be level with Derek’s length. Derek watches all of Stiles movements, getting increasingly horny once he realizes what Stiles is doing.

Stiles licks his lips, hovering right over Derek’s hard, and extremely large looking length now that his face is right next to it. He stays encouraged by reminding himself that it fit inside him before so it wasn’t that bad. 

Stiles sticks out his tongue and rubs it along Derek’s length from the base to the head. Derek moans and his dick twitches once Stiles reached the head. Stiles, encouraged by Derek’s moan and reaction, Licks it again with confidence. Derek moans Stiles’ name this time and Stiles loves that he can make Derek moan, and he wants to make him moan louder.

Stiles picks up Derek’s length in his hand and then puts it in his mouth until he feels uncomfortable to put it any further, which is about halfway down. Stiles can leave his whole fist the rest of Derek’s member. But he isn’t about to force himself to go much further because he’s a little embarrassed by that. It’s his first time giving a blow job, he is not about to be like one of those people who throw up the first time they suck a dick because they don’t know how to handle their gag reflexes.

Stiles can’t see it, but Derek’s eyes are red, and his claws are out. He is biting his lip to keep himself from growling. He is so turned on his brain feels fuzzy.

Stiles and Derek hadn’t had sex since their first time last week. Not that a week of no sex would make Derek lose control like this. It’s just that it’s Stiles. _Stiles._ Funny, cute, interesting, mole splattered, lip biting, lip licking, Stiles.

Honestly he hadn’t had time to get used to the fact that they are actually together. That they are mated. Well, half mated anyway. But Still, Stiles loves Derek. They are kissing, and touching, and together. Derek never allowed himself to think of this scenario.

He didn’t allow himself to dream they could have a future. Whenever he started to -which was oh, only a million times- he would stop himself by thinking things like Stiles wouldn’t like him back, because he was a mess, because he was older, because he was a werewolf. Things that were stupid reasons to fear someone wouldn’t like you. Derek knew that, and sometimes he would talk himself past that. Say that he’s not that much of a mess, say that he’s not much older, and that being a werewolf isn’t anywhere near a bad thing… unless you’re feral.

When Derek would get past those things, and was on to imagining a great life between the two of them, happily mated and together, he had a second line of reality check. He was an asshole. He always an asshole to Stiles. He was mean, and he grunted, and growled. He did it on purpose to drive Stiles away. And he was so afraid it worked. He thought Stiles hated him, that Stiles would never consider being with him. But here they were. In Stiles’ bed, having sex, and it was too much to handle. He was so happy, so turned on, drowning in Stiles’ scent that filled the room.

He could barely keep his wolf at bay enough not to grab Stiles’ head while his claws were out. His wolf wanted to come out, but it wasn’t in the bad and dangerous way, he just wanted to be enjoying his mate. The only problem was that fangs, claws, and super strength, didn’t make for painless sex. And Derek was not going to let anyone hurt Stiles, not even himself.

Stiles didn’t really know what to do after the point of having it in his mouth, so he just winged it. He stroked Derek’s member where his mouth wouldn’t reach and Stiles used his tongue the best way he thought would work.

He licked around the head, where he knew he was most sensitive. He was still relatively new at touching other people’s bodies. He spent half of his life, obsessing over Lydia and the other half stressing over Derek. He did have experience in other lives, but he didn’t want to think about those right now, all he wanted was him and Derek. No one else.

Derek was moaning/growling through his teeth, trying not to lose control but also trying to enjoy what Stiles was doing to him. Under normal circumstances Derek would have been fine. Normal being, he and Stiles exchanged mating bites, they had some type of sex between now and last week, and his room still smelling like Derek, even a little.

But no, none of those happened. They hadn’t exchanged matting bites. They hadn’t had any form of Sex since last week, and the room smelled completely of Stiles and Scott. Derek couldn’t help being tis needy. He was horny, possessive, and had a wolf that wanted time with his mate.

Stiles was feeling encouraged again by Derek’s animalistic moans. So Stiles got bolder, and tried going a little deeper. Gagging a little because he is not used to anything that far back to his throat.

The sound alone was too much, but then add in Stiles reflexively squeezing his hand around Derek’s thigh with one hand and the other on his length.

That was it.

Derek checked out. Wolf room for one.

Stiles wasn’t even aware anything had changed until he realized Derek had just moved from being under Stiles, to being behind him, pushing him on his hands and knees on the bed. He didn’t have a moment to say anything before Derek’s hands were spreading Stiles’ cheeks, and his tongue plunged in.

“OH MY-!” Stiles said as he gasped in surprise and the feeling. Derek was moving so fast and so rough. Tongue literally fucking in and out of him. Stiles didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t stay still, it just felt too good. He was losing control of several parts of his body.

He bit his lip as he moaned and groaned, and fisted the sheets in his hands.

Derek started alternating between lapping at the rim and plunging his tongue in as far as he could, it was a completely random pattern, and it kept Stiles curling his toes.

Stiles has been hard this whole time. From the car ride, to their rushing up the stairs, and whole he was ‘pleasuring’ Derek. His dick was so hard it hurt. He didn’t want to ask Derek to touch him, he didn’t want to do anything that could stop Derek from what he was doing right now. But at the same time he couldn’t do it himself. He was like a table, remove one leg and it will lose balance. Stiles with his upper body strength would not be able to sustain himself with one hand.

He whimpered at his dilemma, on one hand he was feeling bliss, and on the other he was feeling painful sexual neglect.

The whimper seemed to snap Derek into an action that Stiles didn’t realize it would command. Derek striated out on his knees, Stiles almost whimpered at the loss of Derek on him. But Derek’s tongue was immediately replaced by something bigger, and longer. Stiles gasped, as Derek lined himself up and quickly bottomed out.

Derek growled, but satisfyingly. Stiles patted himself on the back mentally for being able to decipher Derek’s growls.  Derek pulled out almost all the way and then slammed in. Stiles screamed into the mattress.

Derek continued that process, for what Stiles believed was hours, Derek changed his angle halfway through and the punishing pace was hitting directly on Stiles’ prostate.

Stiles cried out once he finally came, his cock completely untouched. Derek came soon after knot forming seconds later. Stiles didn’t remember what happened after that. Because he gave into his exhaustion and feel into a deep sleep.

**

Stiles didn’t know what he should have expected when he woke up. His room maybe, or his house was another thought.

He was really tired after he and Derek had sex. He was sure that he wouldn’t even remember they had sex until he saw the bruises and felt how sore he was. That’s just how Stiles was when he feel into a deep sleep like that. He didn’t always remember things that happened.

The only problem, well that’s not exactly correct, there are thousands of problems going on right now. The first of all was, he hadn’t slept walked since he was 8. Second was that he was going to need some serous care for his feet, because they were cold, bleeding, and probably going to get infected soon, if they weren’t already. Third, he had no idea where he was.

He was in front of a big building, like the one Derek’s loft was located, but this one was better. It was better because it looked like only millionaires lived there, rather than the building the loft was in. It was kind of beat down looking on the outside, and honestly a little on the inside.

But something was off about the area. Stiles was almost 99 percent sure that he had never been in that area before, he didn’t recognize the street signs, or the buildings, but he felt like he was having déjà vu. Not for the exact building, but maybe the color scheme, and design. Maybe the same architecture was the creator of a building he recognized before.

Stiles bit his lip looking around trying to think about what he should do. He didn’t see any pay phones, and even if he did, he had no money to pay for a call. Gosh why didn’t he sleep-self want to grab his phone, he had it so much it should be imbedded in his muscle memory. Stiles turned back to the building he originally woke up in front of and wondered how long he had been walking, and what made him wake up here.

He walked up to the doors, and tried to open them. They were locked, just great. He needed a key or to be buzzed up. Of course they were this was a really fancy area. Everything was locked, probably even their water fountains.

Stiles looked at the names next to the buzzers and tried to see a friendly looking name, or hopefully one he recognized.

 One issue. They were all empty. No one lived here. Stiles took a deep breath, and sighed. What type of place in beacon hills had no one living there?

**Number Three.**

Stiles looked back at the buzzers, and was drawn to buzzer number three. He pressed it. What was the worst thing that could happen? No one answering? What the heck.

He pressed it and waited three seconds. No answer.

**Again.**

He was bored, so he pressed it again. And then again, and again, and again.

“OH my god, who the hell is it, at 8 am in the fucking morning?” A voice said on the intercom. Stiles was surprised that anyone was living there, but then he noticed something familiar about the voice.

“… Peter?” Stiles asked.

“… Stiles? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was sleep walking and got lost, let me in!” Stiles said, practically jumping with happiness, he thought for sure he was stuck out there.

The lock on the door clicked and Stiles ran in. He got to the elevator, because there was no way he was walking all the way up to the top floor, the buildings floors were numbered from top to bottom. When the elevator door opened there stood Peter, in nothing but baby blue pajama pants. Stiles really didn’t want to mention how they brought out his eyes, because of the annoyed look on his face.

“If you think for one second I believe that ‘sleep walking’ crap then you must really underestimate me. How did you find out where I live? Did you do a spell or something?” Peter said crossing his arms.

“A spell? No! and you live here? Why? I thought you lived at the loft.” Stiles asked confused.

“Yeah right, nice try on deflection.” Peter said looking unimpressed.

“I’m serious, I walked here, wherever here is. Look at my feet, they are bleeding.” Stiles said lifting his foot in the air and pointing at it. A couple drops of blood dropped out and Stiles grimaced at the sight of it. Peter looked at the foot Stiles had lifted to show him and Peter got closer and lifted it up higher so he could see better, not caring that Stiles almost lost his balance. Peter didn’t look annoyed anymore but a tad bit concerned.

“Why aren’t you wearing shoes? And what did you walk on glass?” Peter said, looking at Stiles like he was idiot.

“I don’t know I was asleep.” Stiles said, making his point once again. Peter sighs and rolls his eyes, but then picks Stiles up and carries him into the open apartment door.

“Hey!? What are you doing?” Stiles askes flailing, trying to regain some sort of balance in Peter’s arms.

“Don’t want you to get blood on my carpet.” Peter said, kicking the door closed after getting inside. He walks them to the bathroom, and sits Stiles down on the edge of a bathtub. Stiles is looking around at the décor, and is really impressed, everything is so neat, and colorful at the same time.

“You live here?” Stiles asks, as Peter is walking over to the cabinet and grabbing some things, like alcohol, towels and Band-Aids.

“Occasionally.” Peter says.

“What do you mean occasionally?” Stiles’ askes.

“I mean, it’s none of your business.” Says Peter as he sits on the floor and takes one of Stiles’ feet into his hands and begins to clean it off with the towel and alcohol. Stiles hisses a little at the sting.

“Fine I will just tell Derek and it will be his business.” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. Peter looked up at him, and pinched his foot. Stiles flinched.

“OW! Asshole!” Stiles said.

“It’s none of his business either, but since you want to know so badly. I bought this place a while ago.” Peter said, pouring some alcohol on a towel corner. 

“How long ago is a while ago?” Stiles askes.

“A couple of years.” Peter said as he goes back to cleaning Stiles’ foot.

“A couple of years…? Oh, wait you mean before when you were evil alpha peter.” Stiles said with a smug smile.

“Yes, if that’s what you are calling it.” Peter says rolling his eyes.

“So you just kept it? Even though you live in the loft.” Stiles asks.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s crowded, and with werewolves there is no such thing as privacy. This is my alone space, where I can truly be free of loud, annoying teenagers, and their problems. Peter said giving Stiles a pointed look.

“Hey you say that like I cause you problems, I don’t even live there.”

“No, but you might as well. All I hear from Derek’s mouth. ‘Stiles this, Stiles’ that’ If he is around you are around.”

“He talks about me to you?” Stiles askes, voice losing an octave.

“I am afraid so.” Peter said with a deep breath.

“What does he say?” Stiles’ asks.

“He mostly asks.”

“He asks you questions about me?”

“…Yes and no. He asks questions about mating, which in turn means you.”

“What sort of things.”

Peter sighs and Stops clearing the blood from Stiles’ foot.

“He asks things like why a mate wouldn’t want the mating bite.”

“What did you say to that?”

“I don’t know, they usually are ecstatic to be with the person they are soul mated to. You are the first person I have seen who doesn’t want a part of that. Why is that?”

“Why is it that I am the only one, or… that I am not ecstatic to get the mating bite.”

“I think you know which one.”

“I just don’t want to rush into it is all…”

“Rush into the love of your life’s arms? Really you expect me to believe that?”

“I am a teenager, I haven’t finished high school yet. My jeep is in the shop, my grades are shit, and my life is a wreck. I think it’s safe to say I haven’t found anything that is truly for life.”

Peter picked op Stiles’ other foot and began cleaning it off.

“Are you saying you don’t plan on being with Derek forever?” Peter askes.

“That’s not what I am saying. I am saying I don’t know that.”

“You’re his soul mate.”

“He is not the first person to claim that.” Stiles said with a scuff.

“So you don’t think he is your soul mate?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“But you’re not denying it.”

“I have liked Derek for a long time, I have loved him in many different lives, and from the moment I met him in this life. But ‘soulmate’ isn’t a term that I have had good experience with.”

“That’s interesting.” Peter said with a slight smile. Inner thoughts kept to himself about the situation. He finished cleaning Stiles’ foot and then started to put a Band-Aid on the cuts that hadn’t stopped bleeding. “It doesn’t look like these are infected, so as long as you keep your feet clean you will be fine.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Stiles said. He looked outside the bathroom door at the apartment, it was all decorated nicely and Stiles thought about how he didn’t see any cars in the parking spaces in front of it. “Are you the only one who lives here? In the entire building.” Stiles asked.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a new building. They haven’t had a chance to sell it to anyone but me.”

“It’s nice, did you decorate it yourself?”

“Yes, but it’s unfinished. I still have to do the kitchen and the bedroom.”

Stiles hummed in appreciation and stood up carefully. His feet didn’t hurt that bad before, but now that Peter cleaned them they sting and are a little sore. He walked into the living room and was instantly taken with it.

There was a large on a built in stand, over a fireplace, and surrounded in shelves covered with books. There is a glass coffee table in the center of the room, on top of a black rug. The carpet is white, and all of the furniture is either clear, or black.

“What makes you come up with decorations?”

“They aren’t decorations, it’s décor, and it comes naturally.”

“What’s the difference?” Stiles asked rhetorically. His stomach growled loudly and he would have chuckled if he hadn’t experienced hunger pains along with it.

“There are bananas on the counter in the kitchen.”

Stiles went into the kitchen which wasn’t decorated at all yet, it had that plywood flooring that you see when people are still building houses. There wasn’t even a refrigerator, but the bananas were right where Peter said, on the counter. So Stiles went over and peeled one and began eating it. Peter walks into the kitchen casually a couple of seconds later.

“So how does someone Sleep walk clear across Beacon hills, clearly step on glass, rocks, and injure themselves and stay asleep?”

“By being a heavy sleeper.” Stiles said, mouth full of banana.

“Yes, but pain should wake you up, plus the exertion it took to get all the way over here. Not to mention their should have been noise: cars passing, birds chirping, people. I’m not even going to get started one the weather. But you mean to tell me none of that woke you up?”

“No it didn’t. I woke up standing outside the building.” Stiles said taking his last bite of the banana and throwing it away in the plastic trash bin next to the counter.

“Hmm, that’s odd.” Peter said, inner musings once again to himself.

**Its sleep walking.**

“it’s sleep walking. If exhaustion would have woken me up so easily then I wouldn’t be able to walk while asleep. And noise never has really been the best method of waking me up.” Stiles said shrugging his shoulders.

Stiles suddenly remembered Peter said it was 8 am.

“Oh shit, I’m late for school!” Stiles said running for the door. Peter quickly caught up to him and stopped him before he got to the apartment door.

“what are you doing? Planning to run to school bare footed in your pajamas? Do you even know where you are and how long that will take, even if you don’t get lost like you inevitably will?”

“Well what do you want me to do? I have to get to school.”

“Hold on, I will drive you back to your house so you can get dressed and then to school.” Peter said walking away to grab his keys and a jacket, and shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo....................... what did ya think about this chapter? I know it was kind of boring, no major plot twist, but it was all here for a reason.


	6. “I am never nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yep, it's late. Sorry. don't kill me. :(

Derek woke up in the morning to his phone ringing. Deaton was calling him, so he answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Derek, do you think you could make it to the Clinic anytime soon?”

Derrek looked over to the clock on the nightstand and it was only six in the morning, plus he was tired, he hadn’t went to sleep too long ago because he had to Sneak out of the house before the Sheriff got back, but Derek couldn’t bring himself to leave Stiles until he heard the Sheriffs car come down the street.

He had maybe gotten an hour of sleep before now, but he knew Deaton wouldn’t have called him unless it was important. Plus a lot of things have been happening lately so it wasn’t like he could not answer if it was anyone else, who was known for calling without an important reason. Anything could happened and he would hate himself if someone got hurt or worse because he didn’t answer the phone when he could have.

 “Um yeah, I can be over in twenty minutes.” Derek said. He could be over in ten if he sped. But it didn’t sound like an emergency, so he wasn’t about to speed half asleep for no reason. Because he may heal fast, but he still felt pain.

“Okay, see you in twenty.” Deaton said and then hung up. Derek sighed, and got out of bed to get dressed. Not too long after he had dressed and brushed his teeth and headed for his Camaro and began driving.

He got to the Clinic to find the gate already open, and walked straight to the back. Only Deaton wasn’t back there.

“Deaton?” Derek called out, making sure he was in the building, because why would call Derek just to not be there.

“Yeah I’m back here.” Deaton said.

Derek follows the sound of his voice past the cat cages, then past the dog cages, to a door which he knew for a fact hadn’t been here before.

“Deaton?” Derek asked confused. Not really wanting to go into the room. But he didn’t have too. Deaton stepped into to the door frame with some kind of equipment in his hand.

“I’m glad you could make it. There is something odd I found and I thought you should see.” Deaton said stepping out of the room.

“Okay, but um, where did this room come from?” Derek asked as he looked inside, there were papers everywhere, tacked to the wall, all over a small desk in the corner, and some in stacks on top of books on the floor. There were cabinets with locks everywhere. Derek looked at the floor and noticed a line of mountain ash across the doorway so he wouldn’t have been able to get in if he tried.

“Oh I added it about two years ago. I have been finding and hiding plenty of items, cursed, and enchanted items, dangerous items. I have begun to run out of space to keep them, so I added the room and have been storing them in there.”

“What type of cursed items?”

“Old items, some I have had for decades, others recently found. Some of them are really old, ancient artifacts from old teples all over the world, rumored to have belonged to devil worshipers and witches, that cursed them.”

“And you what, collect this stuff?”

“I admit it’s a bit of a hobby.”

Derek smiled a little. Deaton the druid slash vet, has a hobby of collected encanted and cursed artifacts. And then stores them in a hidden back room in the clinic.

“Well, what’s this you are holding?”  Derek asked, getting back to why he came here in the first place.

“This this is a device used to track static and high amounts of lighting. It was made to track lightning and trying to predict what area a lightning bolt is going to strike.”

“Okay, so why do you have it?”

“Because I was working around and I realized I was getting shocked by everything in the room. Which was a little strange because I’m not wear cotton and none of the floors have carpet. Normally once or twice getting shocked is a little normal, but everything was shocking me. Try touching something, anything in the room.” Deaton said gesturing around the entire room. Derek hesitating not knowing what to touch at first but he reached out to touch the table. But before he touched the table he was shocked. He pulled his hand back because it was a strong one.

“Ouch.”

“See what I mean? That happened every time I touch anything today, and it bothered me, because it wasn’t normal. It got me thinking, because this never happened, before and the only thing that has changed was the break in. So I thought they might have been connected. Which led me to finding the cause. So I went and got this.” Deaton said lifting the thing in his hand.

“What did you do with it?” Derek asked, wondering how finding lightning was going to help.

“I turned it on.” Deaton said, also truing in on again right now. As soon as he turned it on, it lit up and made a whirring noise that reminded Derek of metal detectors when they found the metal.

“Is it supposed to do that?” Derek asked, wondering why it was so loud and seemed like it was going off.

“Only when it’s literally been struck by lightning.” Deaton said, this is what he wanted to show Derek. This is what the big help to the break in was.

“So it’s broken?” Derek asked.

“No. It’s working perfectly fine. It’s just found high traces of lightning, almost as if it struck in this very room.”

“How is that even possible?”

“It’s not, there is no way lighting struck in this room. But there is a reason there could be this much transferable electrons in this room.”

“What is it?”

“That our thief May be a kitsune.”

 “A kitsune? Are you sure?” Derek asked, not sure he believed it. He hadn’t heard about them since he was a child, he met one when he was eight. His memory of the lady was vague. She was tall with shiny black hair. Derek mostly remembered her aura, the light and the energy coming off of her. It screamed power. Her scent was also unique, Derek remembered, and he was sure he would have recognized it, or anything similar to it when they were searching the clinic after the break in.

“Honestly no. It doesn’t help the fact that they would have had trouble getting passed the mountain ash, and that we also don’t know what exactly their point of entrance. But kitsune’s are tricksters, they have ways. But i don’t see another reason for that much static electricity.” Deaton said, if not for the mountain ash, Deaton would have no doubt that it was a kitusne.

“I haven’t seen a kitsune around beacon hills in years. I doubt one slipped in without us knowing.” Derek said, sure he would have noticed one around town, besides people don’t exactly stay hidden in beacon hills, it was a small town, that’s just how things worked.

“They could have hid from us, like I said before, they are tricksters, they are very skilled.” Deaton said, knowing full well how capable they are. It all made sense. Them not even knowing how exactly they got in, not knowing how they knew about the wolfsbane in the first place. The almost perfect crime if not for the mistake in placement of the jar.

“But why would a trickster want wolfsbane?” Derek asked.

“I’m afraid that question still remains unanswered. But I feel we are a major step closer to finding the culprit, we now know we are looking for a kitsune.”

“Yeah, I guess all we need to do is find one.”

 

 

***       

Peter quickly stopped at Stiles’ house and waited for him to get changed so they could go to the school. Stiles was surprised to find the front door locked, his dad was still home, asleep. But he didn’t want to wake him up so he used the key under the mat by the front door. He wondered if his dad locked it sometime after her left, or he managed to lock it in his sleep walking. Who knew? Whatever, he ran up the steps into his room on his toes, careful to dodge all the creaky steps.  

He got dressed grabbing a pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt. Then some sneakers on his way downstairs and back out of the door. His feet were still tender, and sore as he walked on them, but he could live through it. School was sitting down most of the time anyway.

As he closed the door behind him and walked to peter’s car and he thought about it. Because really, of all the places he slept walked he made it to Peter’s secret apartment. Stiles wondered if that was lucky or really unlucky.  

Stiles started to think about peter as he got into the car, because peter wasn’t all bad, he had some redeeming qualities.

He was smart, and if he used his brains for the right reasons he could be a great deal of help, especially during board games. When he cared about something, he took care of it. You can tell by looking at his apartment or his body. If Peter cared about more things like people, they would all be much safer. He was strong. Peter just seemed to give off this weaker aura. Maybe it was because he was a beta, or the fact that over half of the pack helped kill him when he was crazy alpha. But Peter was much stronger than he seemed. Stiles gave into the thought that maybe he did it on purpose. Letting other underestimate him so he could always have the upper hand, even if it’s in only knowing his true limits. But that just leads back to Peter being smart.

“You know, you are pretty nice when you want to be.” Stiles said as he put his seatbelt on, and Peter began driving.

“I am never nice.” Peter said.

“Oh really? You were nice enough to let me in, and then you helped me with the cuts on my feet. You even gave me your shoes to come out here.”

“Well I let you in because that would have just been rude, and I cleaned your feet because I genuinely didn’t want you to get infected and then have them get amputated. And I gave you my shoes because I cleaned your feet and letting you come back out bare foot would have defeated the purpose.”

“Yeah, but all of that is being nice, you didn’t have to do it, you don’t even have to drive me to school.”

“Well I’m not going to make you walk.” Peter said.

“Yeah, because you are nice.” Stiles said with a smile and a winning attitude because he was right, and there was nothing that was going to change that. Peter may be a manipulator, he may have a very dark and evil past, but the Peter before him right now was nice at least some of the time.

“Okay you know what, no more talking.” Peter said, not wanting to deal with this.

“What? No more talking? Why, because I am right?” Stiles said with a smug smile, and peter rolled his eyes.

“No, because I am tired of hearing your voice.”

“But i-“

“No.”

“Listen I think-“ Stiles started, trying once again to bring up conversation.

“Nope.”

“But-”

“Still no.”

“You have to-“

“I don’t.” Peter said with a smile at Stiles, and then turning his gaze back to the road.

Stiles crossed his eyes and huffed. Peter was really going to inforce this no talking thing. The rode in silence the rest of the way to the high school. Stiles tried truing on the radio three times, but peter smacked his hand away each time, on the third he growled and Stiles decided that his life wasn’t worth the radio so he gave up.


	7. “Go home, change, then go to the loft.”

Derek checked his phone for about the tenth time in the last thirty minutes. Stiles didn’t ask him for a ride to school this morning and he was wondering why. But he didn’t want to be overbearing or anything, he knew there was probably a legitimate reason. Like his dad, or Scott, or anyone else he knows that has their license drive him to school this morning.

Derek just felt like that was supposed to be his thing for now. It’s not like he had a job, besides the whole helping save lives and stop supernatural beings from destroying beacon hills, he had a lot of free time. Free time he would love to spend with Stiles, but it was greatly hindered considering Monday through Friday he went to school for 8 hours a day, then spent at least one hour after school on his homework, then Stiles has to sleep for at least 8 hours. Then you subtract the time Stiles spends on his computer, or playing games, and eating. Sometimes the occasional nap. That left about 5 hours in the day for him to have Stiles. And with their luck the Sheriff would be home, or the loft would be filled with other teenagers.

Then there was Derek also being insecure deep down, thinking that he as overcrowding Stiles lately. Something about bonding bothered Stiles, whenever it was brought up he could instantly feel Stiles’ mood turn to annoyed, or angry. He would often be irritable or snappy after having a conversation after it.

This was something that Derek always feared after he realized how much he wanted a relationship with Stiles. Derek was 26, he was ready to do things with his life. He had money, he had traveled he had life threatening experiences. Now all he wants is to have a family, his pack, and to be happy and in an all-consuming love and mating bond with his mate.

But Stiles was 16, and he had his whole life ahead of him, and apparently past lives chasing him. His past lives seemed to be another thing that wasn’t to be discussed with Stiles. It’s like he literally went out of his way to avoid conversations about them. By doing so Derek didn’t know how Stiles felt about them, considering They haven’t talked about it, since Stiles explained everything with Adam, and Lavette and the reason it all began.

The thing was Derek was fascinated. He knew there were hundreds of lives in between. That Stiles has access to memories that predate all history books. It may sound like that’s what Deaton wants, but it honestly made Derek want to know about it so bad.

He has a secret obsession with history, and find out that he also lived all those years ago really hit home and made him want to have his memories back. He wanted to remember the lives he shared with Stiles, the lives he had without him. He wants to understand who he was, if he was the same, if he has been different. But he doesn’t know how to ask, or if it’s even possible. 

It wasn’t something Derek need to know now. It could wait. This life was pretty important to him. There were things that needed to be taken care of.

_

Derek called a pack meeting after school. They all needed to be in the know about the possible Kitusne situation. He could maybe explain what to look out for and they could keep an eye out just in case. Besides everyone has been going everywhere in pairs,  he bet they were dying for an update for this to be over.

So after school everyone showed up, and Derek jumped right into explain what he and Deaton talking about at the Clinic.

“A Kitsune is a what?” Scott asked, confused.

“They are shapeshifters, in a way. They don’t actually shift into anything, but they do heal like us, their eyes glow like us. They are strong and they are fast. A Kitsune is the Japanese word for fox. There are thirteen types of Kitsune.” Derek explained, stating all the facts about them off the top of his head.

“Thirteen?” Allison asked, very interested considering she hadn’t seen anything about a Kitsune in the bestiary. But she would be sure to check later once the pack meeting was over.

“Yes, but Deaton believes we are looking for a thunder Kitsune.”

“That sounds interesting and equally scary.” Scott said. “What would a Kitsune want with us, or wolfsbane?”

“Well, there is the fact that Wolves and foxes never get along. But honestly to go out and steal wolfsbane doesn’t have a normal reason for me. Unless this Kitsune has a specific target. Which I don’t think would be us since I haven’t noticed any Kitsune’s around here since I was a teenager. But they are tricky, and smart. So you all need to keep an eye out and be safe.” Derek said.

“Okay then, is that it?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, I will let you guys know if anything else comes up.” Derek said, and everyone stood up and got to their respective corners. Jackson and Lydia left. Probably to go have sex, Derek didn’t care as long as they weren’t doing it in the loft. If he had the respect to hold off of Stiles while they were all there, and they could hold off too.

Allison went home too, she went to go study up on kitsune’s. Derek didn’t pay much attention or worry about her. She was human which meant she had nothing to fear of this extremely deadly wolfsbane, and she was a hunter, her house was basically a fortress, fully weaponized. In fact he would feel better if everyone stayed over there with her.

Isaac went up to his room to do his homework, Boyd, Erica, and the twins all went to go play monopoly. Peter went to the kitchen, probably to find something to eat. Scott stayed behind. Derek thought he was going to go with Allison, but instead he was going through his backpack.

“What’s up Scott?” Derek asked walking over to him.

“Here,” Scott said handing him a stack of papers. “This is Stiles’ homework that he missed today. I figured you would see him before I did.” Scott said, with a little chuckle, because he knew how joined at the hip Stiles and Derek were.

That’s the moment Derek realize Stiles didn’t come to the pack meeting.

“Stuff he missed today?” Derek asked looking at the blank worksheets. “But he went to school today.”

“No he didn’t” Scott said, “He didn’t spend the day with you? Last night he said he was going to have you give him a ride and when I didn’t see him today I assumed that you two found better things to do.” Scott said, knowing full well how they like to do better things. Stiles only overshares all the time. 

Peter stepped out from the kitchen after easdroopping.

“He didn’t even call me for a ride today.” Derek said, suddenly getting worried. Looking at his phone, making sure he didn’t miss a text or a phone call.

“I drove Stiles to school today.” Peter said, seeing how worried Derek was. He wasn’t going to say anything, but he would feel guilty if he didn’t say anything with Derek starting to worry so much. Scott and Derek both looked over at Peter confused. 

“What?” Scott asked.

“I drove Stiles to school this morning.” Peter repeated. Holding himself back from rolling his eyes.

“Why?” Derek asked.

“He was sleep walking, I found him, drove him home so he could get dressed and then drove him to school.”

“’get dressed’? He was naked?” Derek asked, possessive side showing.

“Oh my- no. He was wearing his pajamas, and no shoes. Stop overreacting.”

“But if you dropped him off at school where is he? He wasn’t in any of his classes.” Scott asked.

“I don’t know. I dropped him off, he went into the school, I left.”

“So where is he?”

**

Stiles knew that many people weren’t aware when they had a problem. Like being sick, especially mental illnesses and stuff. You think that you are acting normal. That what you are doing and how you are feeling is right in some way. Like people who snore. They don’t know they snore until someone says they snore. That is most of the time though. There are those times where you can’t ignore the signs. But honestly there are some signs you can’t ignore. Like, sleepwalking, in the middle of the day. When you don’t even remember falling asleep.

Stiles doesn’t remember much of anything. Peter dropped him off at school, after being extremely rude not letting him use the radio. But there is nothing after that. It was like he blinked. One second he was infront of the school, and now he was here.

In the middle of the woods, sitting on top of a large tree stump in the middle of the woods. His hands were covered in mud, dirt stuck under his nails.

He thought maybe he fell at first. Dirt was on his pants, mostly at the knees. If he fell the dirt wouldn’t have been do deep in his nail. He must have been scratching at something. Or digging. But he doesn’t know what.

He wasn’t sure exactly where he was but thankfully this time he had shoes, and could walk around. His feet weren’t sore or anything, so maybe he didn’t walk too far. He got off the tree stump, and was surprised by how large of a tree it must have been. He wondered why it was cut down.

There was this feeling, Stiles couldn’t place what it was. As he stood there looking at the tree stump. It was like there was a piece that was missing. He looked at it more intensely. As if it was a puzzle, trying to be solved. He circled the tree. Looking at it from all sides. And then he guessed he knew what the feeling was.

The tree felt familiar. Like he had known it for a long time. That was a weird thing to think about a tree. But it wasn’t that he had seen it. But he just knew it. The taste of the air, the texture of the dirt. The sound of the wind. All of the things, the senses around the tree. They were familiar, all except the sight.

Stiles all at the same time, was mesmerized by the sight of the stump and everything around it. As if this was something special. An achievement of some kind. Like he had done something, he felt deep pride, and a little bit of satisfaction.

There was a smell though. Something he knew. It wasn’t like this familiar vague feeling he was having. It was something he definitely smelled before. He followed it. Passing trees, ducking branches. Stiles followed the smell as it got stronger and stronger. He was soon so surrounded by the smell he could taste it, and finally he stopped.

The ground was burned, unleved terrain all in the area just ahead of Stiles. He was confused at first as to what happened. It looked like a bomb had went off. But then something in his head clicked. He remembered this very spot. It’s where he felt in danger and used his magic to protect himself. The spot Lavette took him from after he had passed out, and put the bullet in his neck.

It had been what three weeks since that happened, and the area hadn’t changed at all. But why would it have. It’s not like someone would have walked this far into the woods and happened upon this like Stiles had. Other people had something called a survival instinct.

They don’t just wander into the woods aimlessly. They have a destination, a reason. Stiles was bored that first time. Wanting something to do. Now he was once again in the same spot, without a good reason.

The whole area remained untouched. Unaffected by the weather. Stiles didn’t know what to do. Something about the large tree, something about the dirt under his nails, something about the smell in the air.

Stiles began to feel dizzy, a painful dizzy. The kind that made his eyes hurt, and made him feel like the woods was spinning. He leaned against a tree to steady himself when he realized it was him who was actually spinning. Something was wrong.

A sudden rush of blood to his head. He suddenly felt really crowded. But not physically, mentally. Like too many thoughts, too many things being processed. Too many memories. He was suddenly getting a headache. Right behind his eyes. It made looking at things hurt, the sun was too bright, the trees were too big, the grass was too green. Everything that went around him, was making him hypersensitive and numb at the same time. He was feeling nothing and everything at the same time.

It was quite outside, but loud in his head. He was hearing something. Buzzing. Normally hearing buzzing outside wasn’t unusual, there are bugs, and they buzz. But this wasn’t any bug, at least not a normal but. It was too loud. Almost as if it was coming from inside of him.

It was starting to drive him a little crazy. Just listening to it. He wondered if there was actually a bug in his head. That wasn’t possible. It’s not like there is just empty space for a bug to survive and fly around enough to cause this constant buzzing.  

Stiles covered his ears, trying to drown out the sound, and get away from it.  But that only seemed to make it louder. Making Stiles hear it much more clearly. There was something off about the buzzing. It wasn’t a constant buzz. It went on and on, but it wavered in sound. Like it would slightly go in and out, or up and down.

Stiles stopped his squirming and just listened to it. As annoying as it was, and as much as it hurt, he listened. He realized it sounded like talking. Lots of it. Just speaking very fast.

 **“What has a foot but no legs? What comes down but never goes up?** **I’m tall when I’m young and I’m short when I’m old. What am I?”**

The voice just goes on an on, never ending. And once he hears the words they never stop. The voice doesn’t sound like buzzing even remotely. It’s loud and clear. Stiles couldn’t take it. The words echoed in his head like it was a parking garage. Stiles feel to his knees clutching his head.

“Stop-stop-stop-stop-stop.” Stiles whispered to himself over and over again. It was too loud, he felt like his head was going to explode. He wanted it to if the talking would just stop. “Stop-stop-stop! Get out of my head!” Stiles screamed. Needing it to stop. “Gaah! Just Stop! What do you want!?” Stiles yelled at the voice.

And with that question, the talking stopped. And Stiles wondered if that was because he finnaly went deaf. There was a pause on everything it seemed. It was a painful hesitation. Like waiting for the next hiccup to come. Or another shoe to drop.

Something suddenly snapped inside Stiles’ head. Almost as if a microphone had snapped on. And it was at just the right volume.

**“It’s what we want.”**

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Stiles asked confused. Not sure if there was actually another person, or if he was going completely insane. But the voice, didn’t answer his question. It just moved on, as if Stiles hadn’t interrupted.

**“We need to find a Kitsune.”**

Stiles remembered what Kitsunes were, from a past life. He had met one. Her name was Noshiko. Noshiko Yukimura. It was only about two lives ago, and she was a teenager then. Kitsunes live a long time, so there was a very likely chance she was a live. But Stiles had no idea where to find her.

Wait a second.

Why was Stiles just looking for her because a voice in his head told him he needed to find one?

“Why?” Stiles asked. But before the voice could answer his phone started ringing in his back pocket. He pulled it out to find Derek calling him. He also saw that there were about twenty messages, and 15 missed calls.

 **“Answer it.”** The voice said, and Stiles did it without thinking.

“Hello?” Stiles said as he answered.

“Stiles? Where are you?” Derek asked, surprised that he actually answered.

 “Uh, I um-” Stiles began, stuttering, not knowing what to say exactly. For some reason he felt like he couldn’t tell the truth.

 **“We went for a walk.”** The voice said.

“I went for a walk” Stiles said, listening to the voice.

“A walk? Where?” Derek asked confused. One because that really wasn’t the answer he was expecting to come out of Stiles’ mouth, and two because he was sure Stiles swore off of taking walks after everything that happened after his last walk.

“Um-” Stiles hesitated again, feeling like he couldn’t speak, like he couldn’t find words or thoughts on his own.

 **“Around town.”** The voice said.

“Around town.” Stiles said.

“Where are you now? I’m coming to get you.” Derek said, putting his key in his car, he was already in it before Stiles answered. He was going to drive around looking for him. It took a lot of time to get to the car because the pack was telling him that he shouldn’t go out alone since someone had a deadly wolfsbane out there, but Derek didn’t care, if there was a chance Stiles was hurt.

“uh-”

**“No, we will come to you. It won’t be long.”**

“No. I will come to you, it won’t be long.” Stiles repeated.

“Stiles I-”

**“We will be at the loft soon. Wait for us there.”**

“I will be at the loft soon, wait for me there.”

**“Now hang up”**

Stiles did as the voice said, hanging up the phone before Derek could protest.

“What do I do now?” Stiles asked the voice. Feeling like he couldn’t do anything without knowing what the voice wanted. It was such a weird feeling. It wasn’t like the voice forced him to do anything. If he wanted to take a step right now he could. But it was strange, it was like he didn’t want to take a step without talking to the voice first.

**“Go home, change, then go to the loft.”**

Stiles listened to the voice and began walking home.


	8. “Hey mister, I could turn you into a frog if I wanted.”

Stiles got home in under 15 minutes, he sped walked, trying his best to think about anything other than the voice in his head. It was like once he heard it, it never goes away. It’s constantly there, whether it’s giving him orders, riddles, or just talking things. Things he can’t make out, but the words are there. Stiles got home, then got changed into some clean clothes. After that he washed his hands, thoroughly cleaning out all traces of dirt under his nails. Every step given by the voice in his head. Which was strange right? Stiles asked himself that every time he took an order, every time he listened.

There was a voice in his head, and every time he questioned it, even a little. The strangeness seemed to fade away. So did the confusion, and concern. He just… Stopped asking.

“ **Now go to the loft** ” The voice said.

“How?” Stiles asked out loud to the voice. “My Jeep is totaled. I can’t drive there.” Stiles explained, he didn’t want to walk, it was pretty far, and it was looking like walks weren’t the best thing to do, considering every time he took one something new seemed to be going on. Now it was voices in his head, who knew what was next.

“ **Use magic** ” The voice said. And Stiles questioned it again. Just for a moment, wondering what exactly the voice was. But then the wondering stopped.

“I can’t.” Stiles said.

“ **We can.** ” The voice said.

“No, i- I just can’t.”

“ **Don’t be scared. We don’t have anything to be afraid of. Just think about the loft. Think about Derek and the pack. Think about being with them.** ” The voice said. Stiles didn’t know how it knew it was fear holding him back. He wondered how much the voice knew about him, if it knew all of his deep inner thoughts. What he truly thought about all the time, what he had experienced. He wondered if he was always going to be suspected to this new found voice.

But even in all of that wondering, Stiles sighed. His hands shuck a little, thinking about doing magic. He didn’t like it. Not like he used to. Stiles used to love his magic. It was like how swimmers loved swimming, and painters loved painting. You love every aspect of it, every second, and every ability. You love the way you feel when you do it, you love what comes out of it. You applaud yourself and award yourself after you do it.

But now Stiles hated it, he feared it with great passion. He swore of doing it. He swore off to himself at least. He may have told everyone that he would help using magic. Like with tracking whoever stole the wolfsbane. But deep down Stiles knew they weren’t going to get to that point; that he wasn’t going to have to actually do anything.

Even after swearing to himself, he was about to do it. Just because of this voice.

Stiles took a deep breath, he had done this particular thing so many times before. It was such a fun thing to do when you didn’t know exactly where he wanted to go, he focused on the person he wanted to be with. Stiles doesn’t remember how many times he used this to cheat at hide and seek with the coven way back then. But he knew where he was going in the case, and this was in no way the fun and playful situation he was in then.

He stopped thinking about how much he didn’t want this, and he started about how soon he wanted this to be over.

Stiles thought about the loft doors. About how big they were, about their shape. About the new locks that they just added. Because it was now considered the official safe house. It had to at least look the part even though and supernatural being can easily get through it.

Stiles felt tingling in his fingers and toes, and the he felt a gust of wind on his face. He already knew it worked, his magic never failed him. That was also why he used to love it so much, because it was always so reliable, so easy. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know though. It was weird but the loft had this smell. Before it smelt like leather, and burnt rubber, and pine. Now it smelled like sawdust, must, and wood, once again, but fresher, and better than pine.

It just smelled so much like nature. Stiles liked it, he loved it. The smell always managed to lift his mood. But now suddenly there was a part of him that hated that smell. A part of him that the smell actually made him angry. It wasn’t that he was angry, it was just that there was a feeling in the back of his head, something that made him feel as if he should be angry.

But he wasn’t, he couldn’t be angry not at a smell. Especially not one that seemed so familiar and comfortable. Stiles stepped to the door and knocked on it. He didn’t just want to walk in. It’s not like the heard him coming up the stairs or anything. And him just walking in out of nowhere, especially with them all on high alert with the stolen wolfsbane on the loose.

Isaac was the one to open the door. “It’s Stiles!” He called out, letting everyone in the loft know he was there. Soon everyone gathered in the door way, Derek pushing though all of them getting to Stiles first. He pulled Stiles into a hug and sniffed at his neck. Stiles had to resist the urge to laugh from Derek’s beard tickling him.

“You’re not allowed to go on anymore walks.” Was the first thing Derek said when he let Stiles out of his hug. And the pack all agreed.

“Yeah, do you have any idea how worried we were?” Scott said, standing next to Derek now.

“You guys shouldn’t be worried about me. You should be worried about yourselves. I’m not the one in serious danger of deadly wolfsbane. Besides I can handle myself just fine if I do say so myself.”

“You’re the only one saying so.” Boyd grunted from the back.

“Hey mister, I could turn you into a frog if I wanted.” Stiles said with a playful threatening voice. Allison looked interested at that comment.

“Could you really?” She asked.

“Yep. It would probably have some serious repercussions on him if I ever turned him back to normal depending on how long I left him like that.” Stiles said shrugging his shoulders.

He wasn’t sure if everyone else could tell. But on the inside he was questioning his sudden comfortability with taking about magic.

“So, why’d you skip school Stilinski?” Jackson asked getting bored of this conversation. Stiles was a little surprised at the question, he didn’t even think about school or missing it at all.

“ **We didn’t feel like going.** ” The voice inside his head said.

“I didn’t feel like going.” Stiles said.

“You just skipped, because you felt like it?”

“Technically because I didn’t feel like it, but yeah.”

“Stiles, you can’t just skip school.” Scott said.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Scott if you knew how many times I had to grow up and go to school, you really would see how skipping one day, doesn’t affect me at all.”

Everyone was oddly quiet after that, not knowing any good comebacks. It was true, Stiles must have gone to school in every single one of his lives. Before he wasn’t tired of it because he didn’t remember, but now he did. It must have felt like such a waste of time.

“So what’s this about a pack meeting?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, well we already had it. But I can catch you up.” Derek said, taking Stiles’ hand and leading him back to his room.

“Oh, and are we doing this in your office Mr. Hale?”

Everyone in the loft groaned. Except for Derek, he laughed.

“You know there are two ‘Mr. Hales’ in this household right.” Peter says with a grimace. Sties doesn’t say anything but he looks back and winks at Peter.

Derek closes the door to his room once he and Stiles are both inside. Then he backs Stiles up to the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge and he’s forced to fall back on it.

Derek climbs on top of him, and Stiles giggles.

“So uh, this is what happened during the pack meeting huh?” Stiles said as Derek started kissing down his neck.

“No.” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ neck. “We talked about the wolfsbane.”

“That’s obvious. Anything else, other than rehashing everything?” Stiles asked with a gasp, as Derek nipped the crook where his neck and shoulders connected.

“Something about a Kitsune.” Derek said, kissing his way up Stiles’ neck, up to his lips.

“Mmhh.” Stiles said as Derek kissed him, and he pulled back to ask questions. “What a about a Kitsune?” Stiles asked.

“We think one stole the wolfsbane. Deaton thinks there was one in the clinic because of electricity. They are cunning, and manipulative. They could have any reason to steal it.”

“Oh.” Stiles said, it was strange because it wasn’t news to him. He already knew about a Kitsune. Because the voice knew. But how did the voice know something Stiles didn’t know? Stiles was about n

inety percent sure that the voice was some conquence of having thousands of lifetime’s worth of memories in his head. But to know something he hadn’t even thought of yet, was a little weird.

But that wasn’t important right now. What was important was Derek kissing him again. Stiles smiled into the kiss, giving in completely, forgetting about the pack meeting.

Derek stood up off of Stiles, and Stiles almost whined at the loss of lips on his but, he soon realized that Derek was getting undressed and decided to follow suit.  He unbuttoned his pants and then kicked them off as he pulled off his shirt. After they were both naked Derek climbed back on top of Stiles.

But then stiles remembered something. “Wait. What about all of those werewolves that can hear everything we can do?”

“We could try and be as quiet as possible.” Derek said with a devious smile. Stiles laughed because he knew there was no way that was going to happen, and that he was seriously about to traumatize the entire pack.

**

The sounds alone would have been grotesque. But the smell. The smell was bad, so bad. Derek’s bed squeaking, Stiles moaning which was more like screaming. There dirty talk made Scott shiver, and want to gag. If there was ever a voice Scott didn’t want to hear Stiles make it was this one. The smell, the smell of sweat, precum, actual cum.

They are now on their second round.

“Ah, fuck, Derek!” Stiles said, he was riding Derek now. Derek busying himself with steading Stiles on top of him, and biting every inch of skin his mouth could reach.

Stiles was so sensitive, having cum three times already, not sure where exactly he was getting the energy to keep going but he wasn’t about to be the one to stop this. Stiles wasn’t even giving full moans anymore, he couldn’t. He was so tired, so covered in swear, all he could give were broken off little moans and gasps.

Derek angled himself so he was hitting Stiles’ prostate every time Stiles came down on his member. Stiles was feeling so much he couldn’t control his body. His legs were shaking, and so were his hands. His hips started moving slower.

Not because he wanted them too. It was like torture, to be torn between wanting to feel that pleasure, or to stop feeling the burn in his legs.

“D-derek, I- I can’t, ung, I, I can’t move, god! Please, fuck!” Stiles said, having lost the ability to form words.

Good thing Derek could still understand, he pushed Stiles down onto his back, and climbed in-between his legs. When Derek pushed in Stiles groaned such a satisfactory groan, Derek almost came right there.

“Fuck, I’m gonna knot this time.” Derek said with a growl. Thrusting punishingly into stiles. Stiles couldn’t manage a response. Or actual thoughts for that matter. He was having a hard time remembering to breath with these thrusts Derek was giving him, straight hits to the prostate.

Stiles comes and he almost blacks out with the force, but he doesn’t. Stiles cumming and clenching around Derek, causes him to cum and knot.

“Oh god yes.” Stiles moaned as the knot grew, getting larger and larger.

“You’re not allowed to go on walks alone anymore.” Derek said as he laid them on their sides to wait until his knot goes down.

“Yeah, you said that already.” Stiles said, eyes starting to droop.

“Yeah, but this time, I said ‘alone’, for some reason you seem to love walks. So for now on, you have to take me with you.”

Stiles wasn’t too tired to roll his eyes. He will never be too tired for that. “You are the one who is in danger of being outside.”

“Yeah, but you are the only one who seems to keep getting hurt, or into trouble when you go off by yourself.”

“ **We didn’t get in trouble this time.** ”

“I didn’t get in trouble this time.” Stiles said, mirroring the defense the voice came up with.

“Yeah, that we know of. And you skipped school.”

Stiles groaned at that, and sort of wished he didn’t have Derek knotted in him, or else he would turn around and ignore Derek for that.

“It was one day, and I’m not missing anything important.”

“One day, plus all of the other days you have missed because of us, the pack, or even just me.”

“Well I would miss more if we were doing it for fun.” Stiles said, snuggling into Derek’s arms, so he could sleep with his head in the crook of Derek’s neck. “Don’t wake me up unless the loft is on fire, and I don’t mean kitchen fire, I mean, the entire loft is up in flames, and imminent death is an actual possibility.”


	9. "Adam..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, i am sossosososososoosososososooooo sorry i left for like ever. Summer has been a thousand times more busy than i thought. I went on two trips to different parts of the country, and i spent a lot of times with friends, and i'm sorry i abandoned you. Buttttttt, to make up for it, i wrote an uber super duper long chapter for you... it's a peace offering and an apology for making you wait so long

Derek kept his promise and didn’t wake Stiles. But there was no promise that kept the voice from waking Stiles.

Stiles opened his eyes suddenly. It was so strange to wake up as if you were never asleep. He didn’t feel that hesitation to get up, he didn’t feel that left over drowsiness. He didn’t even feel any drool on the side of his face like he normally did. He just woke up…

“ **Get out of bed. Don’t wake him up.** ” The voice instructed. Stiles looked Derek in the face, he was deep in sleep. Snoring a little bit. It sounded more like whispering. It was cute. He wanted to stay in bed with Derek, but he still found himself carefully extracting himself from under the arm Derek had slung around him, and carefully sitting up, and getting off the bed without shaking the mattress much.

“ **Leave the room.** ” The voice said. Stiles was only in his boxers, and in one of Derek’s t-shirts. His feet were cold and he wanted back under the covers, but once again he found himself following the voice. Stiles tiptoed out of the room as quiet as possible. It was well late into the night, all of the teenagers would have been long asleep by now. But he was careful, not wanting to wake them. But his efforts were futile when he walked out of the room and into the direct sight of the only person who would be up this late, for what seemed like just to get in Stiles’ way.

“Peter.” Stiles said, when he locked eyes with him. Peter was sitting on the couch with only the lamp on over him and a book in his lap.

“Stiles.” Peter responded, a slight smile on his face. “What are you doing up this late?” He asked

“Well I was about to ask you that very question.” Stiles said walking over, and sitting on the couch adjacent to the one Peter was on.

“I asked first.” Peter said, and stiles rolled his eyes. But he didn’t have an answer, he wasn’t going to say a voice in his head woke him up.

“ **We were thinking about the Kitsune.** ”

“I was thinking about the Kitsune.” Stiles said.

“Oh, so Derek filled you in, in-between your… activities.” Peter said with a quiet chuckle. Stiles’ memory of his experience with the Kistsune was present in his mind. Right at the very front of his head as if it was placed there wrapped up in a pretty bow like a gift.

“No right before actually… Back to the point, there was once this Kitsune that I knew, it was in my last life. Her name is Noshiko Yukimura.”

“Is?” Peter asked.

“You and I both know that Kitsunes have a very long lifespan. She very well may be alive.” Stiles said shrugging his shoulders.

“And you think she may be the kitsune that stole the wolfsbane?”

Stiles hesitated, because there was no way she stole it, one she has no use for it, and Stiles or their pack has never angered her in anyway.

“ **Yes, there is no doubt in our minds.** ”  The voice said, filling in the silence that began to lull with Stiles’ inner musings. He didn’t want to just lie, something so blatant and wrong. But the voice said, and for whatever reason, when the voice said something Stiles went with it.

“Yes, there is no doubt in my mind.” Stiles lied. Listening to the voice.

“Well, if you are convinced, then I am convinced. Let’s find her.” Peter said, uncrossing his arms. Stiles looked a little confused at how easy Peter gave in, he was sure that Peter would have questioned it, or seen through the lie a little, but no, he just took Stiles at his word… that was a first.

“Um, okay…. Im going to um, go home now. You stay here and fill everyone in when they wake up.”

Peter smiled. “Will do.” And nodded.

Stiles very confused quickly made his way for the door, not allowing anytime for something else to distract him from his task. There was something he needed to do something he needed to get. His first stop was at his house the next was back in the woods.

**

Derek woke up a couple hours later, to Stiles side of the bed cold. Which honestly worried him. He didn’t think he would ever stop worrying about Stiles. Not that he wanted to. He would never want to stop having the urge to protect Stiles and keep him safe, no matter what Stiles was capable of. Magic, or anything else. Derek didn’t know what he would do without stiles (Well at least aside from losing himself to the wolf that is).

He immediately got out of bed, still half asleep, but the other half of him was wide awake with alertness on the edge. It was too early for Stiles to even consider getting up, let’s face it, we all know Stiles inset a morning person. Plus it was way too early for school, If Stiles decided to even go. So Stiles being out of bed, and out for what must have been a while only added on to the worry.

Derek got out of the bed and headed out of the room to see if Stiles was still in the loft somewhere. Although he didn’t have too, He could already feel Stiles’ presence was far. But he still checks anyway. The first person he sees is Peter, he has a coffee in his hand and a book in his lap.

“Have you seen Stiles?” Derek asks. Peter looks up from his book with a smirk.

“He left a few hours ago.” He says and then takes a sip from his coffee.

“Why?”

“Something about his father, and needing to be home.”

“Oh…” Derek says, because it was strange. Stiles didn’t ‘need’ to be home. IF he did he would have said something to Derek about it. Or at least woke him up before he left. Something just didn’t feel right. But he didn’t want to say anything to peter about it. So he started walking back to his room.

“Oh wait. Speaking of Stiles, we did have a little chat about the Kitsune before he left.”

“Did you?”

“Yes, although he may have already told you who he thinks it is.”

“Wait what? He knows who it is?”

“Oh, so he hasn’t told you?” Peter said, smirk seeming to grow, which pissed Derek off somewhere in the back of his mind.

“No he hasn’t, who does he think it is?”

“Some woman he knew a life or two ago. Her name was… Noshiko Yukimura. He was going to do some research and find her.”

“Okay.” Derek said, because that didn’t help. If Stiles was going to do research, which was going to be sooner than later knowing Stiles and his obsessive nature when it came to things he wanted to find out, he was going to do it here, like he did most of his research when it came to things the pack was trying to find, so him leaving this early was something that was making less sense than it did before. “did he say when he was coming back?” Derek asked Peter.

“No, he didn’t.” Peter answered.

Derek didn’t get it, because honestly maybe he was overreacting to Stiles leaving, because it wasn’t that bad. Stiles didn’t have to stay here, he had his own bed at his house, and he could do whatever he wanted, like Stiles said before, it wasn’t like he was in danger from the wolfsbane. But for some reason it didn’t sit well. Something was up, and Derek wanted to know what it was.

**

Stiles tiptoed into his house. Careful not to shake the keys and make any noise that might wake up his father. He still wasn’t sure what he came back for, the voice had been silent up until now.  

“ **Stay quiet and go to the fireplace.** ”

Stiles tiptoed to the fireplace, dodging all of the creaky floor boards as if he had them memorized. He stood now in front of the fireplace and he noticed something, on of the bricks was loose, slightly turned to the side as if someone had moved it. Which was strange because they are supposed to be cemented in.

“ **Move the bricks. Quietly.** ”

Stiles was hesitant. Why did he have to move the bricks? They weren’t even supposed to be able to be moved. He got on his knees and reached past the old burned wood resting at the bottom, and he grabbed that the turned brick, he moved it as quietly as he could, surprisingly he was able to take it out of the wall completely no problem. It was dark in the room, but he could tell there was something back behind the wall. So he put the brick in his hand down and he grabbed the next brick and placed it down. he grabbed them one by one, until there was a decent hole in the wall, and he could clearly see a jar.

That made Stiles stop all of his movement. Because he knew exactly what was in that jar, and where it came from.

“Wha-” Stiles couldn’t even finish asking that question, because there was no real question to ask. He knew the answer to any question he could think of, well, all except one.

Why did he steal it?

It was in fact the wolfsbane, Stiles just knows it. It was in his house because he took it. Not that he remembers taking it, but lately he’s been doing things he didn’t remember doing. How else would it be right here. In his house. His father didn’t take it, and no one would have hid it in his house where he could find it.

Stiles reached into the wall and he grabbed it. There was so much wolfsbane in it, and only a drop is lethal to Derek, to the whole pack. Stiles didn’t know what to do. Should he give it back to Deaton?

“ **No** ” The voice said.

“Why not?” Stiles whispered. “Why do I have this? Why did I take it?” Then Stiles got even more confused, if he stole it why wasn’t the pack able to smell that he was the one who took it?

Then it hit him.

Because he was there when they were smelling.

Its why the voice urged him to go. They would exclude Stiles because he was there, it would be normal for his scent to be in the room if he was already there. This whole time he had been covering for his theft and he didn’t even know it.

“ **Because we need it**.” The voice answered.

“Why do I need wolfsbane?” Stiles asked.

“ **To kill some werewolves.** ”

Stiles shuck his head, he doesn’t need to kill anyone. He doesn’t want to kill anyone. This was all too much. He put the jar down and put the bricks where they belonged. After that he grabbed the jar, and headed for the woods.

As he was walking he debated what to do.

“I should just burn it. Get rid of it forever. Then there would be no issue. Nothing to worry about. This is the only amount that exists of this strain. No wolfsbane is this lethal. Only Deaton’s parents knew how to make this and they are dead. I should burn it.” Stiles said, talking himself into getting rid of it.

“ **No, we need it.** ” The voice said.

“Why do we need it!? Who are we trying to kill!?” Stiles yelled, confused, and boardering on angry. But the voice didn’t answer that question, so Stiles kept walking and debating if he should do anything else.

“If I burn it then the pack will never feel safe, not unless I tell them. But I would need to tell them where I found it, and that I was the one who took it. Which I could do. But how will they react? They will wonder why I didn’t say anything. They won’t trust me anymore...  especially if I tell them I don’t remember stealing it. Peter will tell them about my sleep walking again. Ugh what do I do? What do I do? What do I do?” Stiles asked that question over and over again, so conflicted, so confused.

All until he realized he stopped walking.

He was standing in the middle of the woods. Where he had woken up. Next to the large tree stump. There was something he had to do… but what? He put the jar down on the tree stump, and fell to his knees, his hands on the dirt, he began to dig. There was something he needed to get, something that was buried in the ground. In this one spot the dirt was softer than the rest, as if it had been dug up recently. He dug, more and more, until he had a hole that was about a foot deep. His fingers scraped over something hard, but it wasn’t a rock. He wiped the dirt off of the object, and saw it was the shape of a square, he grabbed the sides and pulled it out of the ground.

It was a small wooden box. Nothing on it. It was just a box, nothing special, he opened it but there was nothing in it. But for some reason Stiles felt angry looking at the box.

“ **Burn it**.” The voice said.

Stiles didn’t know why the voice wanted him to burn it, but he didn’t care enough not to.

“Burn.” Stiles commanded, and the box went up in flames. A strange sense of satisfaction went over Stiles. Something about the box being gone. Then he realized, he walked all the way out there to burn that box. A box that had meant nothing to him. One that he had never seen before. One that the voice had led him to. All without taking to him. It just led him there. Stiles stood up grabbing the jar.

He was worried about the pack not trusting him, when he should even be trusting himself. He was going crazy, another person living in his head. A person he didn’t know, a person with some unknown agenda.

The last thing he needed right now was to make a decision that could alter the lifespan of his pack. He needed to give the Jar to Derek. Stiles began to walk, heading for the loft, and the voice started to bombard him.

“ **No! Don’t give him the box. We need it!”**

“No, we don’t need it! **_I_** don’t need it. What would I need with this? Nothing good come from it even existing.”

“ **To protect us**!” the voice yelled.

Stiles suddenly felt like he was walking up a steep hill, with wind hitting at him, and gravity pulling at him. It was the voice, it was trying to stop him from walking. But it was all in his head, he could fight it. So he kept walking.

“Why would I need wolfsbane to protect me! I can protect myself, I have magic, I have Derek, I have the pack. I’m not even in danger.” Stiles yelled. Suddenly out of breath, with how hard it felt like he was walking.

“ **Free, we need to be free of them!** ” The voice yelled, the words echoing in Stiles head. Then suddenly Stiles’ feet were swept from under him. Sties let go of the jar with the impact of hitting the ground and it began rolling away.

“I don’t need to be free of them! Stop saying we! I don’t even know who or what you are!” Stiles yelled back at it. The voice oddly didn’t give a response, and the air seemed to shift. No longer was gravity weighing on him. Stiles sighed, and began to stand up, after he did he dusted off his jeans, and he looked to where the jar rolled to.

What he saw made all the blood leave his face, and his heart stop beating for a moment. He hands began to shake, and his stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels in his body. Tears began to well up behind the sockets, and he was short of breath. And with a gasp he was only able to get out one word.

“ _Adam?_ ”

**

Derek didn’t want to go following Stiles. That would be overreacting, especially since the last time everyone thought Stiles was missing he just skipped school. He needed to calm down, but at the same time he didn’t want to. So he decided on doing some research on this Noshiko Yukimura.

He looked her up and didn’t find much. There was no information on her herself but there was some on her husband; Ken Yukimura. He was a professor at a college, but actually there was something new, a temporary teaching job at a high school.

Derek had to do some digging to find the name of the high school, but when he did, he was more than a little surprised to find out that the school he was currently teaching at was Beacon hills. Which meant, if he was in town, so was his wife.

Derek wondered if Stiles knew this already. I mean, how many Kistunes are out there? And for Stiles to pick this exact one, that’s husband is temporarily working in town… it couldn’t be a coincidence. But why Stiles didn’t say anything about it before is a little confusing. Then Derek did a double take on the computer. Because according to the school website Ken Yukimura wouldn’t start working until next week on Monday.

So he wasn’t in town yet. Or maybe he was, but he didn’t start working yet, so maybe Stiles didn’t know, and maybe he’s going to find out soon when he does research. Derek would have to find out where the guy is staying and check out their house and see if they have the Wolfsbane. He would have to be careful though, because if he was caught they would probably use the wolfsbane on him. But that was for later though, first he would have to address whatever this feeling in the back of his head was, because something was off.

He had to think. When did this feeling start? He didn’t know exactly. It was just there, and it had been for a while. He has lately been waking up to Stiles being gone. And then there is Stiles missing school yesterday. He was trying to think when did everything weird start? There was that one time… where Stiles was just staring up at the ceiling in his room. That was the first time Derek felt something weird was going on. But why exactly was the question. There had to be something more, something Derek wasn’t connecting, but somewhere in his brain it was, which led to this feeling. What else was new or different about Stiles?

There had to be something. It couldn’t just be this. He searched his memory, trying to figure out what it was. All the things Stiles has done and said recently.

There was Stiles urge to think about the worst, the pack leaving, everything falling apart. That’s not something to be too concerned about, anyone can get second thoughts about long time commitments to anything. But it was something new so he filed that in the back of his head. What else was new though? Stiles talked about magic… but that’s also nothing to be too concerned about. He just got his memories back. Of course he would be talking about it, he just remembered the full length of where he could go with it… and there was one more thing. Stiles’ sudden ability to talk to Peter with something a lot less than hate. Almost like they were growing on each other. Which is more than strange that’s something to worry about. But it was still nothing to set any alarms off. Derek couldn’t put it together for why something was wrong. It was such a horrible feeling thinking something is wrong, and not being able to know what it was.

But he was pulled out of his thoughts by all the groaning coming from the rousing teens upstairs. He didn’t know why Cora always decided to join in, she was mature enough to get up in the morning without complaining. Derek was going to have to go up and decide who was going to take a shower first, which was everyday’s first argument.

**

Stiles didn’t believe what he was seeing, it couldn’t be real. He wanted to believe it so bad. He didn’t blink, dare this image disappear. He was almost scared to, but he took a step closer, nothing would keep him from trying to get more of whatever this was. He took another step, one after the other until he was standing right in front of him. Of Adam.

He looked so real.

That’s the first thing Stiles noticed, because how could it be? Adam was dead. That sad fact has haunted and hurt him for centuries. Adam looked the same way he did the last time Stiles ever saw him alive, and it brought tears to his eyes. So many emotions, Shock was the strongest of them. Then there was fear. Fear of losing this moment, whatever blessing brought this on. He reached out a finger, a single finger, pointed at Adam. Moving closer with every millisecond. Because he needed to know, because either way it was something he cherished, but he needed to know, because it looked like Adam was standing alive in front of him, something he never thought he would ever have again.

Not since that moment, not since he held Adam, dead in his arms. The day it felt like water ceased to flow. The day he felt it would never rain again. The day he felt his heart honestly break in two. The day everything changed for him. Stiles finger reached him. His finger met cotton, the feel of the shirt, and flesh just under it. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The he felt it. The movement of the chest before him. Breathing. This was Adam, standing in front of him. Breathing, Alive.

Stiles didn’t allow himself to not believe it. There was nothing else he wanted more than this very moment. Adam in front of him, alive.

“Adam.” Was all Stiles was able to say once again. Not quite past the shock, he wasn’t sure he was ever going to be.

_“ **Stiles, we need the wolfsbane.** ”_ Adam said. And Stiles choked on a sob, the voice. It had been him this whole time. How? Stiles should have recognized his voice.  But it was Adam, it had been this whole time, and Stiles didn’t know.

“wha- why- why do we need it. You are here. How are you here? You are alive. How are you alive?” Stiles asked, not able to get over this, not able to fully understand everything. Adam shuck his head no. A look of sadness on his face.

_“ **I’m not alive. I’m in your head. You remembered me, and now I am here. But Stiles, I’m slipping away, and that’s why we need the wolfsbane**_ **.** ” Adam said. As he said it, Stiles felt the cotton on his finger starting to go away. His hand was beginning to go through Adam every other second or so. Adam was beginning to disappear right before his face.

“No no no! Adam you can’t go! Stay here, don’t leave me again!” Stiles began to yell, panic washing over him.

_“ **I can’t, you don’t have enough room for me in your life. You are already starting to forget me…** ”_ Adam said as he began fading out more than he was there.

“No, I will never forget you, I have room! if it don’t I will make room!” Stiles began to yell. Thinking of anything and everything that would get Adam to stay.

_“ **I tried, but you don’t won’t do it.** ” _

“I will do anything Adam, I swear! Anything!” Stiles said, and he meant it. In this second he would do anything to make sure Adam wouldn’t leave him again.

“ ** _You need to get rid of your pack._** _”_ Adam said.

“Okay, I will leave them, we can leave them, today, we could just go.” Stiles said, nodding his head, thinking about where he would go to leave the pack. For another chance with Adam, he would go all the way to freaking Japan, if he needed to. But Adam shuck his head.

_“ **That’s not enough. You need to get rid of them Stiles**_ **.** ”

Stiles didn’t understand, he was going to leave them, what more was there to do- Oh. _Oh_. Adam said ‘get rid of them’ and if you have ever seen a spy/action movie, you know that meant Kill. Adam wanted Stiles to kill his pack. That’s what the wolfsbane was for. Stiles took a painful step back from Adam. Because it was hard to put distance between himself and Adam, but killing his pack, that was something he couldn’t do. It was one of the only things in this world he couldn’t do.

“I can’t Adam. I can’t kill them…” Stiles said, crying again, because he was going to lose Adam if he didn’t do this. This time Adam took a step closer.

_“ **But you can. Stiles, it’s me or them. I can’t be with you and you have them in your life, you are tied to them forever… especially Derek. He will never let you go, not ever. Stiles I want to stay, I don’t want to go, but you can’t have both of us.** ”_

Stiles shuck his head no. Because he couldn’t, he couldn’t decide.

“Adam, I can’t!” Stiles sobbed. “I can’t choose, please don’t make me! Don’t make me choose between you and Derek. Don’t make me pick. I can’t kill him, and I can’t lose you not again. Please I can’t decide!”

“ ** _Then let me pick for you._** _”_ Adam said.

“What?” Stiles asked confused.

“ ** _Stiles, I can decide. I can take it off your shoulders. All you have to do is let me._** _”_

“You are going to kill him. If I let you take control, you will kill him that’s just as bad as me killing him. I don’t want him to die.”

“ ** _Stiles, a choice has to be made, and you can’t make it. So let me… just give me control._** _”_

“I… I can’t. I don’t even know how!”

“ ** _Stiles. Just let me in. Come on, I know you can… Let me in._** _”_ Adam, said, he continued to say it over and over, Until Stiles just felt something click, it was strange how easy it was to give in, it felt just like falling asleep. A deep sleep. One that he couldn’t wake himself up from. And then there was Adam, in Stiles’ body, taking complete control, and doing things his way.

**

Derek went with his normal method of finishing the ‘who takes a shower first’ disputes. With flipping a coin. Isaac won this time. He always picks heads, so he was bound to win eventually, unfortunately for him, Cora had won the past three days, it was simply a matter of odds that he finally won. After that was settled, Scott came over. Which was unexpected and not part of the daily routine.

“Hey Scott, what are you doing here?” Derek asked as Scott walked into the loft.

“Oh I was just coming to see if Stiles was going to School today or not. If he is he needs the homework, because Mr. Harris will kill him if he doesn’t have it.”

“I think Stiles has made it pretty clear how he feels about school. He’s most likely not going like ever again, and if he does, he’s not going to be worried about a few assignments, no matter what teacher they come from.” Peter said walking from the kitchen after putting his coffee cup into the sink. Derek rolled his eyes, because no way Peter was really about to act like he knew Stiles more than Derek did.

“Okay, thanks for the input, now onto what’s really important. Stiles isn’t here, he went home a couple of hours ago.” Derek said.

“Oh, really? Because I checked there first and he wasn’t there, so I figured he would be here.” Scott said, which didn’t help Derek’s will power not to start looking from him.

“Okay um, well its nothing to worry about” Derek said more to himself than to Scott. “He could be at library, he is doing research on the Kistune. So it’s not that big of a deal for him to not be home…” Derek said it, he believed it as he said it. But there was that pesky feeling in the back of his head that something was wrong.

“Yeah… well in that case there is no need to worry, and im assuming that means he is not going to school, so I’m just going to head there.” Scott said starting to leave the loft, but Derek stopped him.

“No, Scott wait. You shouldn’t be leaving and going all over by yourself, you could be attacked remember. And also I have to tell everyone something. Stiles thinks he may know the Kistune who stole the wolfsbane, I couldn’t find much on her, but I did find that she has a husband, and his name is Ken Yukimura. And he will be teaching at your school on Monday.”

“Yukimura? That’s Kira’s last name…” Scott said.

“Kira?” Derek asked.

“She’s a new student, she started earlier this week. She sits next to me in History.” Scott said.

“So he has a daughter. That moved here with him. If her mother is a Kitsune, then so is she. Maybe the thief isn’t the mother but her daughter. Scott do you think you can get close to her without raising suspicion?” Derek asked.

“I mean yeah, we are friends kind of… But, I don’t think she did it, she’s really nice.”

“Scott, Kitsunes are tricksters, and foxes are natural enemies of wolves. You can’t trust her or give into her smile.” Derek said, knowing how easy it is to fall for a friendly smile when evil intentions are hidden behind it. There was too much of a coincidence that they are new in town and that all of this started.

“Okay, I can keep an eye on her.” Scott said, nodding his head. Right on time Isaac and Cora came down the stairs ready for school.

“Okay, you all go to school together, try not to separate, and all of you keep an eye out on this Kira.” Derek said, leaving his orders with them, and watching them all head out to school, and then he went straight back to worrying about Stiles.

**

Adam had many plans, Stiles learned that much. It was like idle chatter on a radio that he couldn’t turn off. Just the volume up or down, depending how much you were paying attention. The inside of his head was like his own room. The right amount of messy where he knew where everything was but someone else would have a hard time finding anything. That’s just how he liked it. But he didn’t know if it was healthy to have your brain like that… Who cares?

Stiles was caught. Adam was back. But he wanted to kill Derek, and the entire pack for that matter. Stiles couldn’t let that happen… but he couldn’t let Adam go. This is something he thought he would never have again. Adam died, he is still dead, but Stiles has him somehow and he can’t let him go. All he could do was watch, because he was torn between two things he would never give up, and for some reason the earth wanted him to give one of them up.

-

_Adam smiled, breathing in the air and stretching his arms, now finally in full control, able to do whatever he wanted to do… and there were a lot of things he wanted to do. But step one: Destroy a pack. He had spent over two weeks watching, and learning, he knew exactly what to do, and exactly where to start. It wasn’t easy tapping into Stiles’ magic. But once he did it was endless possibilities, and now he was off to his first task._

_Adam closed his eyes and imagined the school, he imagined the parking lot, and the school sign. He imagined where Stiles always parked his jeep. He thought about being there, and he felt a gust of wind, for a moment he felt completely weightless, like a leaf in the wind, and when he opened his eyes he was in the very parking spot he envisioned. He smiled, because power was at his very fingertips. Not too long after he was standing, smiling at all he could do right now, his prize rolled in driving a Porsche, with a redhead passenger._

_He remembered everyone’s plans to stick together and that complicated things. He needed them all alone for each and individual breaking. He watched the get out of the car, and head into the school. He followed slowly behind them. Waiting for an opportunity, thinking what he could do. Then he looked at Lydia and he got an idea. He took a deep breath, trying to draw magic into himself again, but not much, all he wanted to give was a little push…_

_“ **Wind.**_ ” Adam said, focusing on Jackson, and a strong slap of wind hit Jackson in the side causing him to lose his balance, and he landed on Lydia, which led to his jacket slightly wiping off some of her makeup and smudging it on her face.

The look of fear on Jackson’s face when he realized what he had done to Lydia’s makeup would have probably made Stiles die of laughter if he could see… if he was paying attention at least. But he wasn’t, he was occupied with much better things, because Adam left him a little treat inside his head. But that wasn’t the focus right now.

Right now the focus was Jackson, and how Lydia was running the bathroom to fix her make up, and Adam took his chance. He sauntered up behind Jackson, and hit a hint of a smile on his face. Because he knew exactly what to do, and where the easiest place to hit him.

“ ** _You know, everyone secretly is blaming this on you_**.” Adam said, putting his best Stiles charade on, because if anyone figured out that he wasn’t Stiles, then it would ruin the whole plan.

“What?” Jackson asked, eyes furrowed like he was ready to growl. But Adam wasn’t impressed, he looked like a Chihuahua that was barking at a Pitbull and didn’t know he was about to get crushed.

“ ** _They are. They think it’s all your fault. Lydia especially_**.” Adam said, as if it was the most common of conversations, like it was about the weather or something.

“Shut up, you don’t know what you’re talking about Stilinski.” Jackson spat out, attitude as usual. Adam loved that. He knew Jackson would be the easiest to rile up, its why he started with him.

“ ** _Oh yes I do. You know… they think whoever stole the wolfsbane, only knew there were werewolves here because you and the whole ‘kenima’ situation. They also think that you suck at being a werewolf, and never pull your weight in the pack._** ” Adam said, whispering it, as people passed them in the halls.

“Oh yeah. ‘They this, they that’. But the only one talking is you.” Jackson said getting in his face, and Adam had to honestly fight the urge to laugh in his face. Adam just moved his face closer, and they were practically breathing on each other, and now it was a game of chicken to see who moved back first.

“ ** _That’s because everyone’s acting like a bunch of little kids, scared to say how they feel. I don’t like you, and I don’t care. And I am not telling you this to make you pull your weight, or to learn you place and join ‘team effort’. I want you to pick it up and carry it out of the pack, and go wherever the hell you please_**.”

“I am as much a pack member as anyone else Stilinski, more so maybe. You’re not even a werewolf. You’re just The Alpha’s bitch.” Jackson said with a crude smile. But it soon faded when it didn’t effect Stiles other than amuse him, considering the smile that grew on his face this time, because Adam was done holding it back.

“ ** _I’d rather be the Alpha’s bitch rather than some has-been lizard, and a terrible werewolf, that’s about to lose his pack, because no one likes you, and no one wants you_**.” Adam said, walking away, smile only growing, because he just loves when things go his way, and he knew they just did.

Jackson watched Stiles walk away, not able to say anything, Lydia walked out of the bathroom and he couldn’t even look her in the eye, he just stormed off in the opposite direction.  

Adam was onto his next target, Allison.

-

Allison wasn’t at school yet, she was at home. It was better to go there and get to her rather than wait for her to come to the school. She was most likely alone at home, and if she wasn’t the only person there would have been her father, and they would have been easy to separate.

As Adam walked down the halls he passed by someone, who looked very familiar. Not to him, but to Stiles. He had to stop, and find out where in Stiles memory was that familiar face, and he noticed it, over 70 years ago. It was the fox, Noshiko Yukimura. But it couldn’t have been her, she may live for a long time, but for her to look like that still was impossible. Adam turned around and followed her for a bit.

He slowly walked behind her a couple of feet, making sure he wasn’t seen in case she recognized Stiles. The last thing he needed was someone he hadn’t planned on pinning him into a conversation. She walked down the hall to Scott. Which caused Adam to stop in his tracks, he wasn’t ready for Scott just yet, so he stayed back and out of sight while Scott and the girl talked.

Adam didn’t have super hearing, and if he did it would have been hard to do in this busy hallway, but he did catch a bit of their conversation. Scott called her Kira. So it wasn’t Noshiko… but there was no way they weren’t related with their resemblance. Maybe she was her… daughter? Apparently she and Scott were good friends… which could help him with Allison.

So Adam quickly left after that, making sure he wasn’t seen, and quickly heading to Allison’s house.

-

Adam leaned against Allison’s room doorway, after letting himself into her house. He watched her do some of what looked like her homework. He already checked the house. Chris wasn’t in, which was fortunate for him, not so much her. But for no she wasn’t in real danger. That came later.

“ ** _Hey Allison._** ” Adam said, in his most normal Stiles voice, careful not to startle the hunter-in-training.

“Hey Stiles. What are you doing here?” Allison asks standing up from her desk and homework after jumping a little when he first spoke.

“ ** _…I came to ask you something important_**.” Adam said, trying to seem shy and hesitant.  “ ** _and I know it’s going to seem rude, weird, insulting even. But I have to ask_**.”

“Okay… what is it?” She asked feeling a little concerned.

“ ** _Scott and I were talking. We were confused because he really doesn’t think Kira is the culprit_**.”

“Kira?” Allison asked.

“ ** _Oh… did they not fill you in on the Kitsune situation_**?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know they thought it was Kira…”

“Oh… I guess Scott didn’t think it was important to tell you… it does make sense considering what I need to ask you…”

“I don’t get it, Stiles, what are you trying to say? Just ask it.” Allison said.

“ ** _Well… you know, with your dad being a hunter and all... I- I just want you to know that I don’t think like that. It’s just, I guess Scott hasn’t learned to trust you yet. Or… your family._** ” Adam said… shrugging his shoulder… just a little trying to play innocent.  

“… Did he say that?” Allison asked, “That he thinks what? That I or my dad had something to do with stealing the wolfsbane?” She asked, starting to get offended.

“ ** _Not in so many words. But there were a few things here and there. Just him, always checking your alibi when he doesn’t know where you are. I see him wary, a little distrusting is all, and just the other day we were talking about the wolfsbane, and who could have had a reason and a knowledge for taking it. And he brought up how your family have long ties and lots of knowledge about Beacon Hills and might have known about the wolfsbane and where it was_**.”

“I- I, Scott thinks I had something to do with it? He doesn’t trust me? I don’t believe this!” Allison said, anger starting to boil up.

“ ** _I just came to ask… do you know anything about it? I can’t just talk behind your back… I want to hear it from you._** ” Adam said, playing innocent.

“I didn’t take it! And neither did my dad!” She yelled.

**_“Hmm, okay well, it’s up to you to make Scott sure of that…”_** Adam said, walking away, down the steps and out of her house, not smiling until he was a good distance away. She was smarter than Jackson, he couldn’t just let his smile or innocent façade slip.

Next on the list was Isaac, he was back at the school so he had to go back there.

-

Isaac surprisingly wasn’t going to be an easy target. Anger wouldn’t work like it did for Allison and Jackson. He needed something different than that to effect Isaac. There was also the issue of getting him out of class, he debated texting Isaac. But he couldn’t risk that, if Isaacs’s phone went off there was a chance the teacher would make him read the message out loud. Most of the teachers at beacon hills high did that, others just took the phone, which also would have been less than good. He did something that Stiles had yet to do, Stiles had always wanted to do it, he could tell from being inside his head for weeks.

He walked into the now empty hallway and stood just outside of the classroom, and whispered Isaacs name, it was a quiet whisper, quiet enough someone standing next to him wouldn’t have heard him, unless they were a werewolf. Which was the point, getting the attention of a werewolf.

“ ** _Isaac… Isaac…”_** Adam whispered a few times trying to get the little wolf’s attention. Once he was sure he had it he whispered. “ ** _Ask to go to the bathroom, I need to tell you something_**.” When Isaac raised his hand Adam took a step back and began to prepare himself. He tried working himself a little, breathing hard to get his heartbeat up, beating faster and faster. It had gone up a decent amount by the time Isaac got out of the classroom.

“Stiles? What are you doing? What do you want?” Isaac asked.

“ ** _i- i- I just had to talk to you… I needed to talk to someone. I’m going crazy man_**!” Adam said, almost making his voice verging on frantic.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked.

“ ** _It’s just this freaking knife hanging over all of you. I don’t know what to do. It’s just, your death could be just around the corner, anything you touch, eat, and breathe maybe. Anyone could have the wolfsbane, never mind who stole it. What if they gave it to someone, what if it was more than one person? I just feel like it’s this thing, hanging over all of you. It’s like circling you. Or boxing you in! You can’t go anywhere alone, you shouldn’t even be at school. Just locked up in your room, because nowhere else is safe. Maybe not even there. It could be anyone, who can we trust? What if we can’t even trust the pack? How do you even sleep at night? When it happens and they finally strike. You will have seconds not minutes, before you are dead. No time to waste. How can you live like this? You must be constantly looking over your shoulder right? That would probably be the only way you feel safe. I mean, how else would you feel not doing it?”_** Adam said, giving his best, scared out of his mind face.

Isaac had slowly started to get worried more and more with every sentence Stiles gave. Because he was right. It did feel like he wasn’t safe anywhere, there would only be seconds after he was attacked with the wolfsbane, anything could be a weapon, even the air. He isn’t safe anywhere, and he couldn’t trust anyone.

“ ** _Well thanks for letting me lay that all on you, I felt so trapped, and torn. I felt like I couldn’t move, or breathe with all of that weighing on me.”_** Adam said, giving Isaac a pat on the shoulder and then walking away. That’s how he got Isaac, with fear. Its easy to trigger someone with clusterphobia. All you have to do is make them feel boxed in and trapped.  

Now he was on to the next target. This was where everything got tricky. Because Erica and Boyd we almost inseparable and they are hard to manipulate believe it or not. They tend to not care about most things and they keep to each other mostly. They have no major weak points, and getting them alone would be a struggle enough. Cora was too big of a target because Stiles didn’t know her well. He met her briefly and then he left to New York. Besides whatever he did to her would directly affect Derek, and he was last on the list. SO the only person left was Peter. The twins weren’t even on the manipulation list because they feed off of everyone else’s emotions. If everyone else is messed up in the pack, then so are they.

So Adam headed for Peter’s secret apartment.

-

Once Adam got there, he texted Peter.

**‘I’m at your apartment… we need to talk.’**

Adam smiled down at the text. He had been working on Peter’s manipulation the longest. It’s hard to manipulate and manipulator. You need to create a back story, and history, something for their memory to catch onto so it sells you lies better. When something you lie about has foundation, it passes for a truth to anyone.

Adam had Stiles do most of the work. It wasn’t had, all he needed to do was put him in the right place at the right time. Manipulate things. Adam inspired a few conversations, and planted a seed of… liking, in Stiles mind, so he didn’t pull away from Peter like he normally did.

Adam quickly hid his smile for a more a more blank and thoughtful expression as he heard Peters car approaching. Adam forced a deep breath to slightly shift the beat of his heart. He also began to tap his foot in a nervous manner like Stiles would normally do in this situation.

He looked over at Peter parked his car, and climbed out of the car.

“I came all the way down here… to my apartment, the one you aren’t supposed to talk about or ever be in again… what do you want?”

“ ** _We… we have to talk.._**.”

“Yeah I got that part. What about?”

“ ** _… Can we go inside? I don’t want to talk out here.._**.”

“Stiles… what’s wrong?”

“I- I’ll tell you when we get inside.” She said walking up the door and waiting expectantly for Peter to unlock the door with his key. Peter sighed and opened the door.  Adam walking in slow after him. Deliberate hesitation. Then they got into the elevator and there was major silence, he confusion and slight unease coming from peter was thick, you could practically taste is. Adam made sure to constantly shift, and to obviously avoided eye contact with Peter.

When they finally got into his apartment Peter was ready to explode with his curiosity.  “Okay, what is this about?”

“ ** _Peter, I…. this has to stop_** …” Adam said, looking at the ground, fingers constantly fighting and moving.

Peter squinted his eyes in confusion. “What has to stop?” He asked.

“ ** _This!_** ” Adam said, motioning between the two of them.

“I don’t get it…” Peter said shaking his head. Adam rolled his eyes.

“ ** _Oh please! Do I have to spell it out!? Us! Me and you and the talking, and the somehow always ending up together alone. The sudden ability not to hate each other! I know what you are doing, okay. I can’t do this… I am with Derek. I can’t… I can’t be distracted by you…”_**

This was it. This was Adams manipulation of Peter. One thing everyone says. Love is blind. And if he blinds Peter, then he can do anything. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to find out that Peter has secret feelings for Stiles. It’s more of a hidden admiration turned into slight obsession. The thing was… peter was attracted to Power… and he just found out Stiles had a whole lot of it. So all he had to do was dangle the opportunity for Peter to have it all to himself, and then bam. Peter would be on the hook. Because no doubt Peter would bite the bait.

Peter hesitated for a moment, taking the information in. he realized what Stiles was getting at and he smiled.

“Oh… I’m… distracting you, am i? Just to clarify… what am I distracting you from, exactly?”

Adam gave a pretend frustrated sigh.

“ ** _From, everything! I- I can’t deal with you, with this. I need to get everything in my mind together. And I can’t take another thing right now_**.”

“Okay, okay. But what exactly is this thing?”

“ ** _It’s you! You and your subtle flirting, you being nice to me, you being selfless all of a sudden, helping others, your only secret is that you want alone time!?!? You don’t think I can see what you are doing? I know exactly what you are doing! You are trying to become someone that I am capable of having feelings for and you need to stop!_** ”

Peter’s eyebrows went up, in a surprised, amused, and cunning way, and Adam knows he has him completely. Because the game has changed from Adam trying to manipulate Peter, to Peter trying to manipulate Adam … or Stiles, it’s a bit confusing.  But at this point, Peter thinks he is winning something he hadn’t known he was playing for. Now all Adam needed to do was let himself be manipulated.

“Is it someone you could have feelings for or someone you do have feelings for?”

“ ** _That- that is not important! What is important is that I know what you are up to and you need to stop it!_** ”

“Well that’s where we differ… because I think its important Stiles.”

“ ** _Someone I could have feelings for…_** ” Adam let his heartbeat go up just slightly. It had to look like Stiles was lying but trying his hardest to keep it. Peter was no doubt looking for it. So if he was paying the right amount of attention he would catch it. But even if Peter didn’t hear it, he probably would convince himself it was a lie, because his ego wouldn’t be able to take the hit.

Adam knew he won with a sly grin grew on Peters face, and the song of victory played across Peter’s brain. Peter stepped closer getting in Adams personal space. Adam took several steps back, because that’s what Stiles would do, and what he knew Peter would do he did. He followed for every step. Adam stopped when his back was against the wall, and Peter didn’t stop until their chests were almost touching. Adam caused his heartbeat to speed up. Because he needed to give off fear, and excitement. He licked his lips like Stiles always did.

“Lie.”

“ ** _Hmm_**?” Adam asked, even though he knew what Peter meant.

“You lied Stiles… Now why would you do that?” Peter smiled even harder. “You came all the way here, outraged about how likeable I was becoming. Because you have feelings for me. Now why is that such an outrage, such a problem? Because I’m still the bad guy in your mind? No… if I was, then you wouldn’t even like me. It’s because of Derek… your feelings for me would hurt Derek and you don’t know what to do about it. So you came here to make me do something about it.” Adam had to try his very hardest not to give up his façade, no matter how hard it was with this victory. The lie was writing itself inside Peter’s mind. All he had to do was keep acting innocent and Peter would do his work for him. “You want me to be mean, and bad, because then you would be safe from these feelings, that apparently bother you so much that something _needs_ to be done about it.” Peter says leaning back a bit thinking, but then leaning in close again. You trying to get rid of them is honorable in some way I guess… the only problem is, you came to me to do it. And the thing I am going to do is this.”

Then Peter leaned in and kissed him.  He grabbed him by the shoulders. The kiss was as forceful as it was passionate. It was the mix of great experience and purpose. Adam waited a few seconds into the kiss counting them out himself. 1… 2… 3…. 4…. 5…. And then he kissed Peter back, at first hesitant and then he deepened it. As if he was finally giving in completely.

Peter increased his kissing impossibly, as if what he was giving before was his way of holding back.

Their tongues danced back and forth between each other’s mouths. Peter’s hands began to slide down the rest of Stiles body, down to his butt, and he grabbed it and pulled him closer together to make sure there was no space between. Adam placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders for support as he moaned into the kiss. Which was the perfect moment to back out.

Adam pushed at Peter’s shoulders at first Peter just held on tighter, but when Adam pushed again he let go. Adam pretended to catch his breath, ad looked at Peter with what he hoped was a horrified look on his face.

“ ** _Oh my god… OH MY GOD! Oh my god, oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD_**!” Adam said, over and over, starting to pace obsessively like Stiles has multiple times before.

“Stiles calm down.” Peter said trying to stop him from pacing. But Adam dodged his grip.

“ ** _No no no! There will be no calming of any kind! You just! We just! Oh my-!”_** Adam yelled and abruptly stopped and leaned against the wall and held his head in his hands. “ ** _Why did I do that…_** ” He asked almost lost completely, a degree of panic and sadness in his voice.

“Stiles, it’s okay-“

“ ** _NO! It’s not! I- you… We- ugh! There was KISS! Between YOU and ME! Do you get that!? I cheated… I cheated on Derek… he’s going to hate me…”_**

“Stiles… it’s alright.” Peter started to say as he tried to reach out to Adam.

“ ** _Don’t touch me! I have to go…”_** Adam ran out of the door, as fast as he thought was reasonable for stiles, although he could run a lot faster. He just needed to make a dramatic exit, and hide for a couple of hours so everything could simmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i am so sorry. Please leave thoughts and comments, what do you think is in store for the next chapter? what do you think Derek is going to do when he finds out? What do you think Stiles feels about all that Adam is doing? Thank you so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dropping this here, sorry it's taking so long for me to update

Adam smiled, because so far everything was a job well done. Now there was but one person to manipulate before all he had to do was sit back and watch.

Derek.

Adam went to the loft. He snuck in quietly at first. Before he did anything he needed to put on more thing in motion, He could hear the shower running and Derek is the only one who would be home at this hour, so he quickly went into his room and searched for Derek’s phone. It was on the nightstand and not in the bathroom thankfully.

Adam quickly picked up the phone and sent a group message to everyone to come to the loft ASAP for an important pack meeting, no exceptions. That was the plan. Rile everyone up, and bring them all to the same place, all of those ticking time bombs in one place was bound to explode. Now he needed to deal with Derek, he needed him to be at his most lost control, after all, Adam couldn’t have Derek breaking up any fights that may break out. In fact he was kind of hoping Derek would be the first one to start it.

Adam quickly locked the phone and put it down once the message was sent. After that, he prepared himself. He had to think sad scary thoughts. He needed himself to wreak of fear, anxiety, and sadness. He also needed to smell of guilt. He took deliberate short, and fast breaths. And he held his eyes open for a few seconds so they would dry up and begin to water themselves. He needed to look like a guilty victim to play this part. But he needed to do more than look it, he had to actually feel it. Because Derek could feel Stiles’ emotions. Adam wasn’t Stiles, but no one else could know that, and Derek would be confused why he couldn’t feel Stiles’ emotions.

Once Adam had himself pretty worked up as if on que Derek turned the water off in the shower and stepped out of the bathroom.

“Stiles? Hey, I thought you decided to go to school after all. What are you doing here?”

**“I, I needed to talk to you about a few things…”**

Soon Derek felt the emotions practically flooding off of Adam and got a little anxious himself.

“Like what?”

 **“L-like well…. you know, you kept bringing up that problem, who would want that wolfsbane. Obviously someone who wanted to kill wolves. But that made you assume a wolf wouldn’t want it. But that’s if that someone was smart. What if they wanted protection from this wolfsbane but also to be able to control this weapon? It would have to be someone smart, cunning, and willing to kill. I’m thinking we know someone who is close enough to Deaton and all of us to steal it, and fit that description.”** Adam said, and Derek sighed, relieved, thinking this was going to be something worse. But he was catching onto what Stiles was saying, and he knew who he was talking about.

“Peter.” Derek said. He already knew how cunning Peter was, But he also knew Peter was starting to change. To get better.

 **“I mean, it’s not the first time he had tried to kill us, you specifically. And I’m not going to lie, Peter has more reasons, _new_ reasons to want you dead.”** Adam said. Voice losing a couple of octaves as he spoke, turning it into a whisper.

“What new reasons?” Derek asked confused.

**“Well… I hadn’t come up with this theory until today… I hadn’t known of the new reasons. I was just confused and bored, and trying to work thinks out in my head, and I was caught off guard. I didn’t know that peter would be there, I just wanted to think alone.”**

“Be where? What happened?”

**“Peter’s apartment… He has one, that no one knows about, I found it yesterday… and he told me he has it to get some alone time away from the pack. Which I thought I understood. You know, everyone has super hearing, nothing inside of this loft is private. Its part of the reason im still happy to live at my house. He made me promise not to tell anyone about it… and I didn’t, which in hindsight, it was a bad idea, but I didn’t know what I know now.”**

“What do you know now? Stiles you’re building up suspense, tell me what you know.”

**“I-I, I went there to think. I wanted to be alone, and I didn’t want anyone to come to my house and intruppt my thinking. So I went there, to the apartment, I thought no one would even know to look for me there, and I was thinking Peter would be here. I go there… and a few minutes later Peter shows up, and after that everything just happened so fast, he was walking through the door, and next thing I know I’m against a wall, and he… kisses me.”**

Derek’s eyes immediately turn red. “He did what!?”

**“…He kissed me… but it was unwanted I swear! And he starts talking about how he will be alpha soon, and how I will want him more than I want you, that he’s a better match for me… that you didn’t even want me until just recently. P-peter may have actually have just lost his mind. But, Derek, he’s hungry for power… your power… and he wants a mate… your mate…”**

 “I’m going to kill him.” Derek says throwing on some random pair of pants, and a shirt and heads for the door. But Adam steps in front of the bedroom door way blocking his path.

**“NO! Derek you can’t. You have to find out if he really has the wolfsbane, and you have to find out if he’s lying. If he had help getting the wolfsbane, and where it is if he does have it.”**

“That doesn’t matter, I kill him and the problem is solved.”

**“No it’s not, if he is working with someone they could still kill all of you if he dies and we will have no information, that could mean that I will be left alone, without any of you! Is that what you want?”**

“…no.”

 **“Then please hold back, until we get the wolfsbane**.” He pleaded. Derek took a deep breath to calm down, because Stiles was right, they would be in a worse predicament if they killed peter not knowing where the wolfsbane is or if someone was working with him.

“Okay.” Derek said, his eyes going back to their everyday green.

Soon Scott walked through the door.

 **“Scotty.”** Adam said smiling. **“What are you doing here? Finally decide skipping school was fun?”** Adam said, feigning surprise.

“No I’m here for the pack meeting.” Scott said, sitting on the couch.

“Pack meeting?” Derek asked.

“…yeah… the one you called?” Scott said.

“I didn’t call a pack meeting.” Derek said shaking his head.

“Yeah you did.” Scott said reaching in his pocket to get his phone out, thankfully, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia all came into the loft at the same time arguing stopping Scott from grabbing his phone.

“I never said that Jackson!” Lydia said, looking irritated.

“You never had too, it’s all over your face, and you’re not as good as hiding your emotions as you like to think!” Jackson spat back.

“What emotions? I don’t care about what you do. You are just a good time to me, until you aren’t.” She said storming off. Allison following right behind her. Scott scooted over to make room for Allison, but she rolled her eyes, and sat with Lydia. Scott looked at her confused but didn’t say anything.

Adam had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back the smile.

“What are you all doing her-” Derek stopped his sentence when Peter walked in. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica following behind him. Derek was ready to run over there and rip his throughout, but Stiles’ hand pulling him back reminded him why he had to wait. It didn’t help that Peter’s eyes were locked on Stiles the entire time it took him to walk in and find a seat.

After the twins walked in, it was ready. The room was filled with tension. Light a match and the whole room would go up in flames. Adam would have set them off. But he rather wait and see who would start it themselves.

“What are all of you doing here?” Derek asked.

“The pack meeting.” Almost everyone said at the same time.

“What pack meeting? I didn’t call a pack meeting.” Derek said, confused.

“Of course you did, what else would we all be doing here. We’re not all pathetic and have to live here.” Jackson said.

“Sorry we don’t all have mommy and daddies money to pay our way through life, making us a spoiled brat.” Isaac bit out.

“Being a spoiled brat is better than getting beaten.” Jackson said, shooting him a smug smirk.

“But they aren’t your parents are they?” Lydia said cutting in. “You’re real parents didn’t want you, to the point they didn’t bother beating you, they made you someone else’s problem.”

“Yeah well I got compete strangers to love me, the only thing you can do is get them to fuck you.” Jackson shot back.  

“Oh yeah they love you so much they leave you at home all the time and throw money at you? At least I can get them to stay around for more than twenty minutes a day.” Lydia said with a smile.

“Oh twenty minutes? You can get your little twinks to last that long? I remember you and Allison bringing up faking orgasms, you know, one and done. They don’t have much stamina.”

“Hey don’t bring Allison into this” Scott yelled.

“I can handle myself Scott. I don’t need you to protect me I’m a big girl.”  Allison spat. Scott looked at her confused.

“What’s up with you today!?” He asks.

“What’s up with me? I don’t know, maybe I just can’t be trusted huh? Maybe you would rather trust a stranger over me. But you know what I don’t care, because I don’t live for approval. Yours especially. I can fight my own battles and I don’t need you to protect me.”

“What are you even talking about!?”

“Oh why don’t you go ask Kira. I am sure you will believe her words over mine.”

“What does Kira have to do with this?”

“Okay maybe we should all calm down, huh?” Peter said, trying to defuse the situation.

“Don’t tell them what to do.” Derek said, directed at Peter. Peter looked at him confused.

“And why not?”

“Because this is my pack. Not yours. It’s not your job to boss them around. You aren’t alpha and you will never be.” He bit out. Peter just looks at him confsed.

“Ouch?” Peter says, and then looks at Stiles/Adam. He squints his eyes and he something must click in his head, because he smiles. “Why so territorial all of a sudden?” He asks, looking back over to Stiles/Adam and then at Derek, he takes a step from the couch over to them.

Adam, is loving every single second. Everyone is arguing. Boyd and Erica had been pulled in somehow, the twins love drama, so they practically volunteered to argue, and now Derek and Peter were arguing, it was going better than he expected. He couldn’t even keep up with all the yelling and the fighting. But he made sure to pay attention to Peter and Derek.

“Well, this is my territory and I would like to make sure everyone is reminded of what is mine, and what is theirs.”

“Oh, and what exactly is all yours? Just for clarification.”

“This loft. This pack. Stiles.” Derek said. Peter smiled.

“But, that is yours, as long as it stays yours. Like, Stiles for instance. If he up and decides he isn’t exactly fully invested in this relationship you have. He can leave.”

“We are bonded. Soulmates.”

“Yes, soulmates is true. But bonded is a bit of a stretch. You can still break the bond, excuse me, the half bond that you two have. He could walk away right now if he wanted.”

“But he doesn’t want to walk away.” Derek growled.

“Are you sure about that? Because why hasn’t he wanted to complete the bond? He doesn’t let little things like soulmates slow him down. He has lived over and over again, since before our history books begin. He has loved you in more than one life. Maybe he doesn’t want to waste any more time on you.”

It all happened in a second, they were fighting. Derek lunged at him, then they were on the ground, half shifted. Rolling on the floor, it set off a chain reaction, because soon everyone was fighting. Isaac and Erica fighting Jackson, Allison fighting Scott. Lydia fighting Aiden, Boyd fighting Eythan. Peter fighting Derek.

No one was looking at Adam, so he was free to smile, and back out of the loft slowly and quietly. He would let things stir.

Maybe someone would die. It would make narrowing down who to poison first easier.

 


	11. "... I think it's time we find Stiles."

Adam went to the forest. Once he was outside the loft, he closed his eyes, and thought about the dirt, the smell of wildlife, the feeling of breeze after it’s passed through trees. He imagined the stump of the large beautiful Sycamore, once it was just a tree to Stiles, Adam saw deep within Stiles’ past memories.

He chuckled, such an abundance, of memories, knowledge and power. And it was all at his disposal. He shivered with the thought of all he could do. With the addition to what he knew, plus this large catalog of over thousands of years of memories, and learning, he was basically invincible, and now he didn’t have to worry about the stupid pack getting in the way.

Just one last nail to hammer into the coffin and they would all be dead.

Adam opened his eyes and saw the tree trunk. He smiled, because it was getting easier and easier to do that. He looked at the patch of dirt in the ground, the fresh dirt that had been unearthed by him before. He dug down and pulled out the jar. He smiled at the wolfsbane. He sat back in the dirt, against the trunk. He was in no rush. He waited for the pack to thin themselves out and he would handle whoever survived.

**

Furniture was broken, torn, slashed, and bloodied. There were roars, howls, and yelps, so loud they could be heard blocks away from the loft. Holes in the walls, from when people were shoved against it violently, and missed punches, and scratches.

It all started when Derek pushed Peter. He lunged at him, full of rage, anger, and plan old possessiveness for Stiles. Peter was too smug, he was too confident. How could he sit here, and live in the same house as Derek and dare plot to take Stiles from him. It was a new level of betrayal. One that Derek hadn’t thought to expect from Peter. Which now he saw was a mistake. Peter was selfish, and evil. He was manipulative and cunning. He sat there, under the same roof as Derek, and this whole time he coveted everything that belonged to him. He wanted to take it. Derek even went to Peter for advice on how to get Stiles! He went to his uncle for help. Something that normal people should be able to do. They should be able to ask for relationship advice and not have to fear that the very person they are confiding in, and trusting with important information to themselves and not having to fear that they will use it against them, that they will try to ruin you, and everything you have.

That betrayal is what threw him over the edge. Because he stood there, looking at Derek and at Stiles, and he didn’t have a scrap of guilt, he didn’t even feel how wrong he was for doing something like this. For _trying_ to do something like this.  

The fight between Peter and Derek was the most damaging. The two wolves went all over the loft, throwing powerful hits to each other. Derek was faster and stronger. But Peter was smarter, and honestly, a dirty fighter. In a way they were evenly matched. Tussling, scratching, Peter used cheap shots to vonuriable places, to slow Derek down, and Derek use powerful hits and scratches, which wouldn’t heal anytime soon on Peter.

The only reason the fight has lasted so long was because Derek was holding back. Stiles’ words about needing Peter to find the wolfsbane is why he didn’t already rip his throat out, as much as he wants to, even in this haze of rage, Derek knows he can’t kill Peter… But that doesn’t mean he can’t be the absolute shit out of him.

When Derek had first lunged at Peter they both fell back, right into the crowd of arguing clawed teenagers. Someone got pushed, someone got shoved back, and it was a match lit in a room full of gas and the fight ignited. Everyone went for anyone. It wasn’t about the specific argument or quarrel with someone. You see, because if it was, they it wouldn’t have been what looked like a full scale riot.

It was about the anger, the frustration, and the insecurities. It was Adam’s master plan. He played on the exact angers and fears that would lead to blinding rage, even if it wasn’t direct. Because he knew everyone.

He knew Erica and Boyd. They were to calm. Too chill. Erica, her one fear besides death, is going back to the girl she was before. No one liked her, she didn’t even like herself. She felt weak, and powerless. Like a nobody. But now, now she has the confidence of the empire state building. It would take more than a conversation to bring her down, and Adam couldn’t risk that. He wasn’t Stiles, even with his memories, and all the knowledge, after a while someone would notice. He could only spend a few moments with everyone. The twins… Stiles didn’t know them well enough to get information on them. Besides, they were children of chaos, so Adam had faith they wouldn’t ruin anything, that they might make it worse.

But Jackson was first because he was the flame. He was the heat that would spread. He would be a jackass to everyone, he would set them all off himself. He would tap the vein that Adam had set out for him, and he did it beautifully.

He took a deep breath, inhaling all the smells. He could smell pain, happiness, life, and death. All around him in beacon hills. He could feel all the energy, happy, sad, gleeful, and tired energy. From anything and everything within his senses reach.

He knew he had destroyed this pack, even if it wasn’t complete yet, but it soon would be. He wanted more. He wanted to ruin everything. To hurt everyone. He wanted to play their minds against them all. He wanted them to be broken from the inside so bad they crumble into dust. He wanted to leave this town in ashes and flames, then he smiled.

Because he had someone in mind he could bother right now.

*

They didn’t realize how long they have been fighting. But most of them are tired now. Some severely hurt. Others just plain tired. Punched out all their rage, used up all of their energy. But it was the air. They kept fighting because it felt right. Because it was what they were doing at this moment, and they weren’t going to stop swinging until there wasn’t anyone else to swing at.

Or of course if Deaton stepped in like a natural referee.

He had this horn that was way too loud to the human ear, and most definitely too loud to the werewolf ear. Everyone fell to the ground, covering their ears trying to protect themselves from the piercing sound. Eventually Deaton stopped the horn, and everyone came to their senses.

“You all need to realize what is going on here!” Deaton yelled, which seemed to be the first time ever.

Everyone looked up, realization of what had been happening occurred to them. Isaac had a large gash from his right shoulder to his left hip. He was laying down, and bleeding pretty bad. Peter and Derek had pretty even wounds. Derek’s right knee looked utterly torn apart. But Peter’s arm and chest had taken some deep cuts. His face has some pretty deep slash marks, and his ear is also torn, very harshly on it from Derek’s claws. Jackson had been double teamed by Lydia and Isaac and had taken a lot of damage. His bottom lip had torn open he was pretty sure more than one of his ribs were broken and his shoulder had been pretty beat up.

Everyone else had been not too badly hurt. Mostly cuts, bumps, and bruises. Aiden and Ethan had been not going all out, so it was mostly them dodging hits instead of dealing them out. So Erica and Boyd avoided getting hurt much, or trying to hurt others that much. They hadn’t been bindingly angry, but it was contagious, it wasn’t rage, it was more going with the flow.

But now it had all began to sink out of the room. They came to their senses. Deaton looked at them all disappointed.

“Look at yourselves!” Deaton yelled. Everyone looked around at their pack members. At the pain, the smell of blood, the lingering scent of anger. Everyone was speechless, in a level of shock, of what they had done. The downfall of emotions they had all just felt. “Look at what you are doing.”

Everyone looked around in shame, and confusion. That loss of anger seemed to throw them down a river of realization. Everyone had sat down, and took a breath, they all needed a moment to breathe. The healing slowly began as they all sat.

“What happened?” Deaton asked. “Why are you all fighting?”

No one said anything. Because no one really had a good reason. Small reasons, turned into an all-out brawl between the pack. There was a taste of shame in the air. Derek looked around at everyone hurt, not worried about the werewolves, they all could heal, but Stiles wouldn’t be so fortunate, he needed to make sure he was okay. He looked around, frantic when he wasn’t able to find him.

“Where’s Stiles!?” Derek asked, everyone looked around but no one saw him. Everyone responded with I don’t knows, and shrugs. Derek tried to stand but winced in pain when he moved his injured knew.

Then Deaton sighed and crossed his arms. “Usually the person causing the pain… is the only one who doesn’t get hurt.” Deaton said.

Derek looked at him confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I came here today for a reason.” Deaton said. “I needed to speak to Stiles, to all of you. Because something has occurred to me. For the last two days, and seeing this, has only furthered my suspicions.”

“And that is?” Derek asked.

“I have been thinking, and looking over some things. After the young Kitsune - Kira – surfaced and we ruled her out from having any involvement in it. But that didn’t rule out anything else. Someone in beacon hills had to do it, they had to steal the wolfsbane.” Deaton continued. “Think about all that has changed ever since it was stolen, hell since before it was stolen. What was different? That wolfsbane has been in that cabinet for over a decade. The clinic has been broken into many of times, it has survived a number of supernatural attacks, but no one has ever come for it, no one has ever tried to steal it, I mostly forgot it was there, and I was the one who moved it.”

 

 “Could you get to a point sometime today?” Peter asked.

“I’m saying that the only thing that has changed before it was stolen, the only person who changed. The only other person with memory far back enough to know where the wolfsbane was originally kept.”  Deaton asked.

“Stiles.” Lydia said. Everyone looked at her, there was a little accusation in Derek’s eye.

“What? What no, what are you trying to say?” Derek asked confused. In his head he knew it. He knew what they were saying but it didn’t make sense. They didn’t know what they were talking about. Stiles had no reason to steal it, he wouldn’t do that, he didn’t even know about the wolfsbane.

Lydia licked her lips. “Technically, Stiles is older than everyone in this room, the oldest person in all of beacon hills. Or freaking anywhere. Not to say that someone else couldn’t have done it, but Stiles does have the knowledge, the most past experience to know where it was.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. It could have been Deaton if you go with that knowledge. He is old enough, and he had the access.” Derek said, defending Stiles.

“But I wouldn’t need to stage a break in, or even tell you all about it. I have no reason to do that.” Deaton said.

“Stiles has no reason to do it either!” Derek yelled.

“No.” Deaton said. “ _Stiles_ doesn’t have a reason, but Stiles isn’t _just_ Stiles anymore. He’s dozens of different people, different pasts, and different personalities. Not to mention that you all senses a power there a great power, but no one can get through the mountain ash barrier, half of the building is made out of it. Stiles is the only person with power that can get through it.”

“That doesn’t prove that he did it!” Derek said, “You can’t sit here and accuse him of something like this, He is pack, he is family, and he had no reason to do this. Don’t accuse someone who isn’t even here to defend themselves either.”

“Look at what happened. Look around, you all attacked each other… why do you think that is?” Deaton asked.

“Peter kissed Stiles.” Derek said, looking over to Peter, growling. Peter lifted his eyebrows, surprised. He didn’t think Derek knew that.

“What!?” Everyone yelled at the same time. Peter looked at him with a smirk but a glint of confusion on his face.

“ _I_ kissed Stiles?” Peter asked smirk forming even harder. “Did he tell you that?” He asked.

“Yes, he told me, almost as soon as he got in here.” Derek growled. “Stiles is my mate, and you have no right to touch him!” Derek yelled, anger boiling up again just at the thought of it. The feeling of that betrayal, the possessiveness coming at the idea of someone touching Stiles in a sexual way. Remembering the way Stiles voice wavered when he told him. Peter standing there looking smug made him want to knock out a bunch of his teeth.

“Last time I checked, Stiles was his own person, and you two aren’t completely mated.” Peter said, sitting up and crossing his arms.

“That doesn’t mean you should get him to your apartment so you can have him alone to molest him.” Derek yelled, because really. How dare Peter try to sit here and justify his actions, try and point out the weakness of Derek and Stiles’ bond?

“Molest him? Molesting him would mean I abused him. Or did something to him that was unwanted.”

“That’s exactly what you did.”

“Oh no. Stiles very much wanted it. He called me to the apartment, to talk about is feelings. Feelings for me.” Peter said, smiling.

“You Liar!” Derek roared. The only reason he didn’t charge Peter right there, was because his knee hadn’t fully healed yet. Stiles most defiantly didn’t have feelings for Peter there was no reason for this.

“I’m not lying, ask him yourself.” Peter said, confident in himself.

“I don’t need to ask. He told me when he got here. How you kissed him, about how you are acting weird, like you want my pack, that he thinks you stole the wolfsbane!” Derek yelled, done with Peter’s lies.

Everyone looked, watching them in silence. Surprised at all the new information. But Allison looked confused.

“Stiles told me that you guys thought me and my dad had something to do with stealing the wolfsbane.” Allison said quietly from where she was standing. She looked over to Scott. This is where her anger began, this is what helped push her over the line of rage.

“He did?” Scott asked. “Why would he say something like that?” Scott asked confused, he was baffled.

“I don’t know” She shrugged. “He came over this morning to ask me, he wanted to confirm it. To make sure he was right about me not having it. He said that you-” She pointed at Scott. “Were thinking that I being a hunter- that my dad being a hunter, made you think that I could have had something to do with it. That you didn’t trust me.”

“I never said that, I don’t think that, I swear Allison” Scott said, walking up to her, and gave her a hug. Then Jackson sighed, soon there was beginning to be a theme in what was going on between everyone.

“Stiles came to school today… and told me that you all think it’s my fault that the wolfsbane was stolen. That I being a bad Werewolf is the reason it was stolen.”

Everyone looked confused, but Lydia was the one to speak. “We think you are an asshole, and a tool. That you suck at overall human emotion. But a bad werewolf? Meh.” She says with an eye roll.

“Who else talked to Stiles today?” Deaton asked.

“I did.” Isaac answered. “He came to me talking about how I must feel so trapped, and paranoid about this, like it was a knife hanging over me. Like I was boxed in with fear, and worry.”

“You’re claustrophobic aren’t you?” Deaton asked.

“Yes.” Isaac answered.

“Stiles was here before you all started fighting where he is now?” Deaton asked. But no one had the answer. No one saw him leave, they were too busy fighting. They were too wrapped up to notice. Now things were looking worse and worse on his part. “… I think it’s time we find him.”


	12. Adam smiled, because one down, ten to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i'm thinking, 1-3 chapter's left. Sorry it's been so long between updates, i have no good excuses. But we are almost at the finish line :) :) And i have to start thinking of idea's for the next work in the series, i am stuck between two ideas right now, maybe i'll have a vote later to see what you guys want.

_Stiles could feel all the life vibrating around him. Every single organism. The ground was alive, the dirt was alive, and you can suck life out of everything. Even the clothing that he was wearing. That was his thing. He hated that one single thing about him. He sensed life, because he took from it. Every time he used magic. He had to force himself to give energy back to the earth, it was his way of avoiding it. He was good at that, avoiding things, and hoping the problem would just go away._

_Sadly, this was something that was never ever going to go away, it was a part of him, and one day he was going to have to accept it, but not right now, right now he was enjoying life, and he was, carefree. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was right where he belonged_

_Everything just felt right. It was dark in the forest. He laid against the tree. This large sycamore that had become his and Adam’s spot. They met there to be alone, to be with each other. It felt happy, the summer sun had gone to rest for the night, and the moon had taken its place. Giving the world a cool breeze, and a white light that dipped through the tree’s giving all the leaves a wonderful glow._

_It was cold out, but not too cold, it was a nice change from how hot the sun could be against his skin. Sometimes seeking shade didn’t help enough. That’s why he loved the night so much._

_“Genim. I’m back.” The voice graced into his ear. He smiled, and looked up at the tall man standing next to him, smile large on his face._

_Adam, beautiful, alive, smiling. Right there, above him. Adam sat down next to him. He sat up so they were level eye to eye with each other. Everything about Adam was perfect, his ocean blue eyes, his smile full and amazing, his hair clean yet tousled, Adam leaned into a kiss._

_With that he just knew he could stay like this forever._

___

 “Stiles was here before you all started fighting where he is now?” Deaton asked. But no one had the answer. No one saw him leave, they were too busy fighting. They were too wrapped up to notice. Now things were looking worse and worse on his part. “… I think it’s time we find him.”

Everyone nodded in silent agreement, and there was a silence that lulled over the apartment. No one knowing what to do next. They didn’t know if they should get in groups, or if it was even a good idea to leave the loft with the wolfsbane out there.

“Okay hold on, before we go on a full manhunt, Stiles hasn’t done anything wrong. He talked to the pack a little bit.” Derek said, he felt like he was panicking. He didn’t like the accusations pointed at Stiles. It wasn’t directly said, but Derek could see it in everyone’s faces.

“Derek, you have to admit, it’s weird. He talked to most of us telling us we all thought it was each other, and then he just left when we started fighting.”

“Yes, we broke into a full brawl. He didn’t want to get hurt, so he left. There’s nothing wrong or suspicious with that.”

“Derek…” Scott began. “You can stay behind if you want… we aren’t accusing him of anything we just want to find him right now. That’s it.”

Derek sighed but nodded. He knew what Scott was doing, he was calming him down. He was over reacting maybe a little bit. He was being too protective, too close to the situation. All they wanted to do was find him. It wasn’t good for Stiles to be alone right now anyway. Sure he could handle himself, but if anyone is targeting the pack, kidnapping Stiles would be a good way to hurt them. So he sat down and stayed out of everyone’s way. Everyone except Peter.

“Fine. But Peter stays. I don’t want him anywhere near Stiles.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but the smirk on his face defied his insulted facade. He loved that it was effected Derek this way. He loved that he was a viable threat to him. It was empowering.

“Fine, I’ll stay, since Derek is so clearly worried.” Peter said, walking up to his room not wanting to stay in the living room.

Everyone went in groups of three. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd went in a group. Scott, Allison, Ethan. Lydia, Jackson, and Aiden.

Scott’s group took Stiles’ house. Erica’s group took the school. Lydia’s group took the woods.

**

Adam got impatient. There was something in the air. Or something wasn’t in the air.

Oh.

He knew what it was. The lack of mass death, and chaos. The pack… no one had died yet. That was concerning. Why not? There was not one but two alphas in that fight, then an ex alpha, against a hunter and a bunch of betas.

Someone should have died.

Now he was angry. If no one had died yet, then the fighting must have stopped. Well. That’s just meant he was going to have to kill them all himself. Which was not a hardship or anything, but he had a plan, and he was disappointed it didn’t work out. Well. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. 

But first he needed to know what went wrong. With his plan. Who could he text for information? Well that was an easy question.

Peter of course.

**‘You done throwing a hissy fit?’** Adam sent to Peter. He was going to maintain innocence for as long as he could. He needed to see what time he should get back to 

**‘Where are you?’**

**‘Out, avoiding the horseplay, or should is say wolfsplay?’**

**‘the pack is out looking for you, you should come back to the loft.’**

**‘why are they looking for me?’**

But Peter didn’t respond, and Adam had an inkling why. Peter couldn’t think of a good lie. Which meant the real reason would keep Stiles away. So they knew, or they suspected something close to the truth. Which meant people needed to start dying soon or he was going to get pissed.

Good thing they were going to come to him.

He looked next to him at the jar of wolfsbane on the ground. He didn’t need it. He had his powers, and Stiles’ powers at his disposal. But what fun it would be to still strike fear in the pack, killing them one by one. If he did that, then he was going to need to do this carefully.

**

“Can we talk about this?” Scott asked, and Allison sighed.

“There is nothing to talk about.”

“Oh come on Allison, you know that’s not true. We just literally fought each other because of this.”

“Fine you want to talk!? I thought that you didn’t trust me, because I’m a hunter, because my father is a hunter.”

“But when have I ever given you a reason to think that?”

“You haven’t… but- you know what, forget it.”

“But what? I don’t want to forget about this, I want to talk about it. I don’t want something like this to come between us again, it’s not healthy for our relationship.”

“Scott, there are a lot of things that aren’t healthy for our relationship. Like the fact you are a werewolf and my family has been hunting them for generations. Or maybe the fact that you obviously are attracted to people you can save, and I don’t need saving.” 

“What? What is that supposed to mean?”

 “It meant exactly what I said. You are a true alpha and you always want to save people. You are trusting and you see the good in people… I don’t Scott.”

“What do you mean, Allison, you are the kindest person I have met, you help people all the time.”

“That’s what I am talking about Scott. You only see the good in me. Not the bad, and believe me there is bad, I don’t think I can do it. I can’t live up to the image you have of me in your head. One day you are going to wake up and know I am not the innocent girl you thought I was, and I don’t want to see the look on you face when you do.”

“Allison, I don’t think anything you do can be so bad that I would see you differently than I do right now.”

“Which is going to make the moment you do so much worse… I think we should break up.”

Then Ethan silently wished he was with another group right now. Or you know, anywhere else.

_

“Isaac!? You want to scratch some more? Any louder would be nice, let the whole school know we are here.” Erica complained. Isaac kept groaning, and scratching at his skin. “Seriously what’s your deal?”

“I-I don’t know; it’s just everything is too close. I mean like… aren’t you guys freaked out? Any second and we could be dead.”

“Hey, stop thinking like that.” Boyd said. “That’s life, you can’t let that bother you, or change anything. You don’t know for a fact when you are going to die, or what you are going to die from, all you know right now, is that we are looking for Stiles all you need to focus on is what’s ahead. Like exams, or what’s for dinner tonight. Don’t worry about walls, because you know what, you are a werewolf, your strong enough to break most walls, and if you can’t, then Erica and I will help you. I promise.”

“Yeah, we got your back.” Erica said with a smile.

_

Lydia hadn’t so much as looked at Jackson since they left the loft, and Jackson had tried not to make it obvious how much he wanted her to.

“Lydia… I’m sorry.”

She immediately, turn around and crossed her arms. “For what?”

“What?”

“What are you sorry for? Because I’m not going to take some half-assed apology. Not this time. Because I don’t care how sorry you are, I need to know that you understand what you did wrong, because I don’t need you in my life, you need to give me a decent reason not to just cut you out.”

“I’m sorry for being an ass, Okay? I let Stiles get to me, and I took it out on everyone else.”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “You are always an ass. I got over it, but what you did today was beyond that. This is our pack, you can be mean and rude all you want, but you can’t fight them, you can’t put your hands on them.”

“You act like I started the fight! Like I threw the first punch, not to mention I remember you scratching me a few times.”

“I was helping Isaac! Because you were attacking him! Besides you didn’t need to throw any punch, Derek and Peter could have just fought out whatever was going on with them! You didn’t need to play into it.”

“I WAS PISSED! Okay!? I was mad of always feeling like the odd one out. I was tired of always feeling like I make another wrong move and I am kicked to the curb. No one needs me, and everyone barely tolerates me! I am always on the last nerve, always pushing someone’s button and I don’t know what to do about it!”

_

Adam heard yelling from not too far off and smiled. Even though they didn’t kill each other emotions were running high, he could use that to his advantage. He carefully walked in the direction of the voices, careful to stay out of sight.

He saw Lydia and Jackson yelling at each other and Adam, he was away from them, probably bored with the arguing. Adam smiled and got an idea. He went back to the Nemeton, picked up a stray stick on the ground on his way. He opened the jar of wolfsbane and dipped the tip of the stick in it. He didn’t need a lot, just a drop would work. He closed the jar and went back to Aiden.

He followed quietly, making sure not to step on twigs, he wanted to get as close as possible, and not be seen by Lydia or Jackson.

Once he was about ten feet from Jackson, he decided to let magic do the rest.

**_“Wood lift.”_** He said, and the stick levitated out of his hand and a wicked smile drew across his face. He was able to guide the stick with his hand even at a distance. He lifted it higher pointed it. **_“Kill”_** And the wood cut through the air and stabbed Aiden in the chest, right next to his heart. Not that it needed to be close, just a stab with the wolfsbane was enough.

He gasped in pain, his body locked up, and he fell to the ground. Lydia and Jackson heard his body hit the ground. But he was already dead by the time he got there.

_

Scott looked at Allison lost for words, because he wasn’t expecting that, she was the love of his life, and he didn’t even think them breaking up was something he needed to worry about, but she just changed that.

Luckily something broke the silence between them. Ethan gasped and fell on the couch clutching his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked.

“Aiden… ah! Something’s wrong with Aiden.”

_

Adam smiled, because one down, ten to go.


	13. Looks like Aiden didn't make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the next chapter is the last chapter. I am super duper sorry that i have been horrible and haven't updated in so long. I just got busy, then i was hit with writers block so i tried working on other things until i could get back into this and just so much time passed.

It seemed time had stopped for the poor boy. Eythan just stood there, over his brother’s cold dead body, tears in his eyes. The sobbing had stopped hours ago, but tears were still streaming down his face; never able to dry.

Everybody stood around in a sickeningly thick silence. What was there to say? Sorry? That was just insensitive, weak, lacking an actual thought process of sorrow.  It could have been anyone of them who died, but it was Aiden. A lever of fear had been pulled and now it washed over everyone. This is what they had all had worried about from the start, the wolfsbane, and they all knew who used it.

Derek wanted to see it a different way. But how was that possible? They all had known Stiles, they all were attached, but they were able to see the truth and put facts together. But Derek, his facts led him somewhere else, to someone else.

Peter.

Derek attacked Peter as soon as he heard about Aiden. He shoved him against a wall, yelling- cursing.

“Who are you working with!?”

“Derek- I’m not doing this!” Peter said pushing him back.

“Liar, it’s you, it’s always you. Your addiction to power, your sadist tendencies, no one would gain more by doing this!”

“That may be true, but I have changed. I am a pack body now. I have nothing to do with this, I swear.”

“I can’t trust a word that comes from you right now.” He pushed Peter to the side and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He scrolls through it and sees a text from Stiles. Around that time Aiden was killed.

Stiles.

All roads lead back to him. Someone… human, had to get passed the mountain ash, whether they had the help of someone older or not. They at first thought it was Kira, a new girl in town, a fox. But she can’t pass mountain ash. Then there was the scent of power, strength. The only human they knew who had as much power as they smelled, was Stiles.

Now he’s missing. He knew the pack was looking for him, and now Aiden’s dead.

Derek loves Stiles, but he can’t let him run around killing people, he has no idea what his reason is; but the first order of business was to find Stiles. Questioning him comes later.

He took Scott and Peter, the rest of the pack was to stay together and alert. The three of them headed in the direction of Stiles’ scent. There was a heaviness to it. It was strong thick. It almost made Derek’s stomach churn. It had a static aftertaste to it. Lots of emotions rolled up into one, but there was a particular strong one that made Derek feel uneasy.

“I can’t believe Stiles would do this.” Scott said into the silence of the search. Derek had been thinking the same thing.

“Maybe Stiles isn’t the same Stiles you knew.” Peter said. He was the only one that didn’t seem totally crushed by the situation. Although why would he? He was used to this, used to death and mayhem, after all Derek should be too by now. Maybe this was just Peter’s face, keep a brave face, conceal emotions.

“I know he has all these new memories…” Scott began. “But I don’t think that would make him turn around and kill us…”

“What do you think makes a person Scott?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know, the soul.”

“Okay, and how is soul expressed?” Scott couldn’t think of a response. So Peter spoke again. “Well, I’ll tell you what I think makes a person. It’s memories, experiences, and reactions. You have known Stiles almost your entire life, you met his mother before she died, you know his father. You have gone to school together and shared the same friends. You shared experiences with him. Heard the stories of his other experiences. But that was Stiles. We had this issue before remember? When he was sitting on Derek’s bed speaking French. He has other lives, other experiences other parents. All trapped in his head. So if one of his lives weren’t somehow a bad person, maybe the collision of memories in his head is driving him insane. But I will tell you, it’s very possible for Stiles to do this, and to have a reason for it.”

“Just look for him, we can figure out what’s going on later.” Derek said, stomach churning with the situation becoming clearer and clearer. Because if Stiles is insane with memories, they would have to find a way to make him forget… and if he was just evil…

They might have to kill him.

**

_Stiles blinked awake, he didn’t remember falling asleep, but he could see the sun coming up, painting the sky beautiful colors. He looked at it for a few minutes, feeling all the life around him, the dirt, the bugs, running water, plants. He took a deep breath, to take in all the life around him, it filled his chest with a feeling of warmth, and tickled his fingertips with the itch of urge. Then there was Adam, living, breathing, warm Adam. He stroked his cheek, it was more of a test, to see if he was really there, because he still couldn’t believe it. He thought it all a dream, that he would wake up in his bed, and find it empty._

_Although it wouldn’t have been empty now would it? He had Derek. He had his pack. He didn’t need to feel lonely. He was around them all the time, and he was with his father, when he wasn’t working. If not that, then he was busy with school work. He never really needed to worry about being bored now did he? Lying in the grass all day was something he couldn’t do anymore. If he was unaccounted for, for more than an hour, he’d have at least three search parties after him. While he liked being alone, he loved that if something ever went wrong, he had people who cared. Speaking about those people he had to get ready for school, Derek was supposed to drive him right? Something about crashing the Jeep. If he hurried he might have time for making out, or even car sex. Oh goodness Stiles wanted to have sex in that Camaro so bad!_

_So he shuffled and tried to stand but then the body next to him whined and pulled him back down into the grass._

_“Oh come on… I have to get ready for school.” Stiles said, chuckling. Adam kissed him, at first soft but then it deepened and got hotter. Adam pushed Stiles on his back straddling him, keeping him pinned._

_“No you don’t, stay with me.” Adam whispered, like the devil in his ear. It was tempting, Stiles would take laying down all day over school in a second. But he needed to help Scott and the twins study. Those two act like they haven’t read a book in their entire lives._

_“What about finals?” Stiles asked. “I have to pass.”_

_“Why? You’ve done school many times, stay with me Genim. Right here.” Adams hands slid under Stiles’ shirt while the other started to unbuckle his pants. Stiles bit his lip and moaned. Adam smiled, and kissed and bit down Stiles’ neck, hand sliding into his unbuttoned pants._

_“Okay, yeah, school can wait.”_

_**_

Adam smiled, sitting in the loft. It was getting too easy to control Stiles, teenagers are simple. Throw a little sex their way and you can distract them for as long as you need. He looked around himself. He could smell the pain, the anger, and just a hint of strife. He fed off of it. Just like he was now able to feed off life, what a great perk. He was often insatiable, but now with four food sources he might just get his fill. Although that’s not going to happen anytime soon, not after being trapped for so long. He wasn’t going to be satisfied until this entire pack was dead. Then he would move onto many, many more.

Who was he going to kill next?

He looked around, flicking picture frames off the walls and tables. He racked through Stiles’ memories. It was sweet, Stiles’ idea to make the place more ‘homey’. They really centered around this place. He could feel the things that had happened here. Boyd’s near death experience after the alpha pack. Scott becoming a True Alpha, Peter coming back to life, parties, sex, pack bonding. It used to be an empty room with only a bed and a staircase, now it was the happy end of Annie, a bunch of orphans happy because of a rich guy, or in this case two.

At least they aren’t bald.

This connection with Derek was pesky, it helped, but hurt. Being in his Mate made things complicated. In his mind, Stiles felt it, he could sense it. He kept trying to pull out, to gain some sort of conciseness. But he had it handled. Maybe he should kill Derek next. That would make things easier. Stiles would stop feeling the connection and might not fight to come out anymore.

But since when is easy fun? 

Maybe he should save the best for last. Who else? Adam looked down at his latest of vandalism. A picture of just Scott and Stiles. Maybe he should kill Scott next, that would be fun, get rid of the true Alpha, the symbol of hope in the pack.

He might kill Boyd, right here in the loft seemed nice, where he barely missed his death by Derek’s own hands when the Alpha pack was in town. What if he found a way to make Derek do it himself?

Oh, that sounded despicable. 

**

“This way.” Derek said, he had been doing most of the leading from here on. Stiles’ scent had waned a little with the wind and all the smells life brought. But Derek could feel him, they were getting closer he knew it. They passed the Nemiaton some time ago. It was clear Stiles had been there, his scent all over the place, and a hole in the ground that had been hand dug. None of them said it, it didn’t need to be spoken. It was just about the size Deaton said the wolfsbane jar was.

Not that it was news, they knew. It was Stiles, no doubt about it. Derek was a little bit worried about how he was going to get Stiles without anyone else being hurt. If he had the wolfsbane then anyone who is a werewolf is in serious danger around him.

First thing first, find him and then worry about how they are going to catch him.

He followed the scent, now they were out of the woods walking down the sidewalk. The scent was even smaller here, covered by other peoples, and other things, like gasoline. Derek had to slow down, take more time concentrating. Dissecting the other scents from Stiles’.

**

“We should take him back to the loft.” Lydia said softly, laying a hand on Eythan’s shoulder. They hadn’t moved him from the woods. This is the very spot he died, and they couldn’t stay out here, soon it would start to get dark, soon… soon they would need to move his body before it started to decompose. It didn’t happen that fast, but the warmer the weather the faster it would, and today was a warm day.

Eythan shuck his head no, like he couldn’t fathom the thought of moving his brother. So she squatted down next to him and hugged him.

“Eythan.” She whispered. “It’s not safe out here. Come on, let’s take him home.” Eythan sobbed,

Home. That’s what the loft had become to him, his home. It had been a while since he and Aiden had that. They were abused by their pack, looked down upon, then with the Alpha pack they moved around all the time, never really calling somewhere home, but Beacon Hills, the loft. That was their home, and now… now Aiden was dead… He felt empty on the inside. The shell of a person. A Russian doll missing its inner pieces. No matter what four walls were around him, he always had Aiden, Aiden was his true home, and now he’s gone, and that felt so wrong, it hurt. It burned in his chest. How was he supposed to live in a world without his brother?

That was a question he couldn’t face right now, but he still nodded yes.

Boyd and Jackson instantly picked up Aiden’s body and began walking towards the loft. Lydia consoled him on the walk, then entire time, patting his back, giving him hugs, anything he needed to make sure that not for one second he would feel alone.

**

Derek had lost the scent completely now. He was standing there, too many people had walked by, too many scents trampled it. He sighed helplessly as he looked around for any sign of Stiles. Any hint or clue. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he was honestly grateful for the minor distraction it caused.

 **Lydia:** _We’re going to the loft. Just wanted to let you know._

 **Derek:** _No luck finding Stiles, we’ll head there too._

Derek looked back and informed Scott and Peter of their next destination. They didn’t need to voice the growing frustration that rose in all of them. Why had it been so hard to find Stiles? Beacon Hills was a small town; it shouldn’t be hard for three of their strongest werewolves to sniff him out.

**

Adam could sense them getting closer. All of their energies seemed to converge and was a large mass heading towards him. He had to decide what he was going to do. It was clear they suspected him, they knew, they had been looking for him after all, and with Aiden dead they would demand answers.

He could leave, let them grow frantic and search a little longer. But he was growing tired of that particular game. It was time to turn the page to a new chapter, let’s see what happens when the find him.

Oh the anger and torment that would appear on their faces, even the feeling of indecisiveness as they see the face of a loved one, a pack member whose goal is to kill them all. If they had figured that part out just yet, oust likely not.

He smiled at the idea, his stomach rumbled in hunger with the possibilities. Maybe he’d kill another right here, in front of everyone. Wouldn’t that be something.

*

Derek stopped dead in his tracks when they got close to the loft. He lifted his head and sniffed the air; it was Stiles’ scent, fresh and strong. He ran up the steps leaving everyone behind, ignoring the yelled questions, and the stomping footsteps running after him to see what was up. Soon they all got the scent and were following with just as quick a pace.

He shoved the loft door open with enough strength to break it, and looked straight ahead, right at Stiles. He was standing there, like he was waiting. He smiled, there was something wrong about it, but Derek didn’t have time to address it, the number of people standing in the doorway increasing.

They all had been looking for Stiles and for what? He was just here waiting?

“Stiles.” Derek said, taking a step into the loft.

 ** _“I heard you were looking for me.”_** Adam said, pulling off his best Stiles voice, while remaining calm, he wasn’t going to give this façade that much effort, after all he was in it to see the hurt on their faces when they saw that he truly wasn’t himself.

“Where have you been?” Derek asked.

“ ** _Here and there_** ,” Adam began. “ ** _I went home for a while. I needed to grab something, then I took a walk in the woods. I sat on top of the Nemiaton for a while. Thinking. What have you all been up to? I see you stopped fighting. Aiden looks like he didn’t make it._** ” Adam chuckled, letting his persona slip. It didn’t matter much, anymore did it? They would all soon be dead anyway.

Eythan charged right at him, and he considered taking out the twin, but that’s not shocking enough. Besides he didn’t get very far, Derek caught him, and held him down.

“Eythan calm down.” Derek said.

“He killed Him! He’s over there laughing, you know it, we all know it!”

“We are going to deal with this, calm down.” Derek couldn’t handle having everything blow up right now. Last time that happened at the loft there was a full-blown brawl.

But Eythan didn’t calm down. Derek was still protecting him, even now when he’s making jokes about their dead pack member. His love and loyalty was sickening. Eythan didn’t care if Stiles was banging Derek or whatever the hell. Pack dynamics be damned; he was going to get revenge even if he had to do it himself.

Eythan charged at Stiles, Derek wasn’t expecting it, so he brushed right passed him before he could even react. Adam smiled, and once Eythan was close enough he side stepped so Eythan didn’t run into him. Once he was close enough he grabbed Eythan by the shoulder, pressing into his pressure point at the juncture of the neck, and holding. After Eythan fell to his knees in pain, Adam used his hands higher and putting pressure on his jugular hard, stopping the blood flow long enough to create a gap of blood to the brain knocking him out.

There were three whooshing sounds of something sharp cutting the air. The prick of three needles to the throat caught him off guard. Only because there was only one substance in the world that could have actually put him down. Apparently they had it, he felt woozy and fell back on his ass.

Once he was out, the pack all looked back at Deaton holding the dart gun.

“Sorry it took me a while. I figured out what we were dealing with.”


	14. The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry if this reads as rushed it kind of was, i wanted to get this to an end so that it wasn't left hanging, and i could do other projects and not feel guilty. I'm sorry it took so long to update, i hope you find this a satisfying end.

“Sorry, it took me a while, I figured out what we are dealing with.” Deaton said, lowering the tranq.

“Great fucking job. You figured out it was Stiles, and after he killed Aiden. You deserve a medal.” Jackson spat.

Derek walked over to Stiles’ unconscious body, and pulled Eythan’s also unconscious body away from him. They had Stiles… what to do next was the real question.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner; I was acquiring this.” He pointed to a jar that was filled with some green thing.

“What’s in it?” Lydia asked.

“It’s the only thing that can knock out a dark fox.”

“A what?” Scott asked.

“It’s like a Kitsune, like Kira? Remember her. There are different types of foxes but the power used to break in was also more powerful than any I’d ever come across. Which is what confused me when we ruled Kira out. She couldn’t get passed the mountain ash. So I spoke with Kira’s mother, and she told me a story of a trickster fox that could possess anyone it wanted, she trapped and buried i beneath the Nemieton.”

“There was something unearthed at the nemeiton.” Derek commented.  

“Wait, no, Stiles is doing this because his other lives are driving him insane. He’s too powerful to get possessed.” Said Scott.

“That would make sense. His mind is like a box filled with people. Once he got those memories back his agendas could have changed, but nothing would account for the fact that he used powers specific to a fox spirit. His powers are more natural as I understand it. He draws power from the earth not electricity powers. He may affect the weather, or call items to him, but it wouldn’t have been like that. If he had then we would have seen bits of earth that died due to him using his power, which we didn’t.”

“You’re right. It all smelled like static, it didn’t smell like Stiles at all.” Derek nodded.

“If it didn’t smell like Stiles then how could he have done it?” Lydia asks. “I don’t think he knows a spell to cover scent, does he?”

“He didn’t have to.” Deaton says. “He went with us to the clinic. Any scent of him you had, you would have ignored for the fact that he was there with you, and that he’s been in there before.”

“Okay fine. So if it’s not Stiles or one of his past lives or whatever, then what do we do to fix it?” Derek asked.

‘Well we need to get the spirit out of him somehow.”

“Like an exorcism?”

“If anyone here knows how to do one then sure, because I don’t know how to do that.”

“What?”

“Seriously you don’t know how to do one? Isn’t that your thing?” Asked Jackson.

“I’m a druid, not a priest. I also don’t have much experience with fox spirts.”

“Then what do we do?” Isaac asked.

“Well, like you said, Stiles is strong, maybe if we could talk to him, he could get rid of the spirit himself.”

“If it’s that easy, why hasn’t he done it already?” Erica added.

The room went silent. No one had an answer for that.

“There is only one way to find out. Derek needs to go into his head and find out.”

“Wait what? You want me to go into his head? I’ve never done that before. Peter has, he should do it.”

“Are you saying that because you trust Peter or because you don’t trust yourself?” Deaton sighs. “Derek, who knows what Stiles is feeling? This could be one of his past lives or he’s being locked inside his mind by a fox spirit. He could be scared, or angry. How do you think he will react to Peter showing up wherever his mind has taken him?”

“Derek it should be you, no one can calm him down like you can.” Lydia says.

“You two are bonded Derek. That grants you some protection from the fox spirit.”

“What do you mean?”

“Think of it like this… the spirit needs a live body to feed off of Stiles’ power. If Stiles dies his power and soul move onto the next incarnation. So this spirt is unable to do anything to Stiles if it wants to remain powerful. You and Stiles are bonded, which means you feel each other’s emotions, can even communicate telepathically, which puts you on a very similar brain wave as him, which could provide you cover.”

“We can’t do that.” Derek say’s shaking his head.

“Do what? Communicating telepathically?”

Derek nods.

“Maybe you haven’t tried it. But all soul mates can.” Deaton assured.

“If we were connected why am I not able to sense him? Even now he’s in the same room and… and I can’t get anything.”

“That’s because Stiles isn’t in control… that or he’s pushing you out.” Peter added.

“Wait, he can do that?” Scott asks.

“Normally no, once that door is open it can’t be closed. Usually they never want it to be anyway. But if we are dealing with another personality of Stiles then they might not want you in their head. With how powerful Stiles is he could push Derek out.”

Derek sighs. “Fine, I will do it. Just… is it safe with him unconscious like this?”

“Yes, it will keep him down until you see the lines on his neck disappear. Just go in and figure out if this is Stiles or not. Then get out and we will deal with it accordingly.”

Derek picks Stiles up and plants him on the couch, his eyes look darker than before. How long has it been Since Stiles’ had gotten sleep? How long has he actually been possessed by this thing? Or is Stiles truly gone? Will he have to really say goodbye forever to Stiles this time?

Derek let out his claws and walked around behind Stiles.

“And Derek.” Lydia starts. “Be careful.”

He nods, and pushes his claws into the base of the neck.

Derek gasped as the room he was just in erupted in darkness. There wasn’t a sound or a speck of light. He looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. But his werewolf powers weren’t working correctly. Why can’t he see? He squinted as he made out shapes around them. Shapes but no smell, maybe in minds it didn’t work that way.

He turned looking at the wall and there he saw it, an outline of something… a doorknob? He walks over to it and stubs his toe on the edge of a table or something. He grabs the doorknob, then Derek saw it, a glimpse of light, a hint of life beyond the room. It wasn’t there before. Like every bit of the room came to life as he made it. Suddenly he could smell something. Two somethings. Grass… and dirty socks? What?

Then he realized, like the person in front of him, the room was also a façade. Derek shoved past the person and reached for the door. When he turned the handle he felt it stop, it was locked. Then he heard it. A laugh. So carefree, goofy, and loud. Something that could only be produced from the Stiles he knew and loved. He growled and broke the door handle and was shocked at the sight before him.

A forest, bright, and full of life in the best ways. Trees covered in beautiful vines, leaves and flowers, the ground covered in dirt grass and numerous plants, and the air, the air was so clear it was hard to breath for a second.

When he heard the laugh again he focused in, turning his head towards the sound. He walked over, stopping dead on his feet when he sees it. Now he’s seen a lot of bad things, bad people, but this… this was a monster. The silver teeth, the wraps over the entire face and hands, the way it walked as it circled Stiles, and stiles as laughing. As if there was not a care in the entire world. Like a child, giggling, teeth wide and showing. It doesn’t look like a fox, and Derek seriously hopes that isn’t one of his past lives. But it occurs to him, that if Stiles is trapped he can’t see it.

“Stiles!” he calls out, and the guy stops his circling, he can’t see his face but he seems startled. Stiles turned in his direction, confused.

“Derek?”

The wrapped man, suddenly looks very different. Height, clothing, even his skin is visible.  Deaton was right, for that time Derek was protected in Stiles’ mind. The fox must now be showing him the same form Stiles has been seeing.

“Stiles, get away from him, it’s a fox spirit!”

Stiles looks around, past Adam at first, before he realizes he’s talking about Adam.

“No, Derek don’t worry. This is Adan. I knew him in my first life.” Well, he more than knew him, and Derek would recognize the name from previous issues, especially with Lavette. But Stiles wasn’t about to go into unnecessary detail.

“Stiles this isn’t real, you’re inside your head. You need to wake up.”

“Don’t listen to him Genim. This is what you want, what we want.”

“No, Stiles you don’t want this.”

“I- I kind of do.” Stiles speaks, and it’s hard to admit, but he needs to. If anything is going to happen, any decisions, and actions, anything is going to happen, Stiles needs to tell the truth.

“What?” Derek asks. He knows what Stiles said, and he knows what it means. But, his brain and mouth are not on the same terms.

“I- I um. It’s hard to explain. But… Adam is here, and everything was simple here. It was easy, and I miss that.”

“Are you saying you want to be with him? If you are, you can’t, he’s dead Stiles. You’ve moved on, you are in the present, not… not this past, this dream. It’s all fake, an illusion, a pretty prison. I don’t know what he’s said, but he’s pulling you apart. Ripping you away from your life.”

“This is your life.” Adam hisses, from behind Stiles. Directly in his ear, and Derek wants to just punch it. But that might not be the best move. Deaton said, that this thing is really strong. Stiles is the only one who can kick it out.

“No it’s not! Stiles look at me.” He places his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and looks him in the eyes.

“Think about this life Stiles. Think about me, your family, your pack.” Derek takes Stiles’ hand and pulls him gently away from that thing. “It’s time you come back, we need you. Don’t fall for this.”

Derek can see it, the lie falling away from Stiles’ eyes. Even everything around them starts to dim, the illusion fading.

The thing wearing Adam’s face steps closer, feeling it fading, desperate to pull Stiles back.

“That’s not fair, Genim! He’s had you plenty of lifetimes, hundreds of years. I have only had you once, and that was cut short. I miss you Genim… I miss you so much it hurts. He’s had his chance, it’s time for me to have mine.”

“I miss you too.” Stiles said turning back to Adam. He had a point. He loved Derek, with all of his heart, but he also loves Adam. How do you choose? How do you choose between your first love, and your true love?

“Stiles.” Derek said. “It’s not just me. It’s Scott, Allison, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Eythan, and even Peter and Jackson. It’s your pack, your family. Your dad.”

And Derek was right. He wasn’t just leaving him behind, as hard as that was itself. But he was leaving everyone. His best friends, his family. He was abounding them all for Adam and that was wrong.

“You had a family with me Genim. Lavette, Sage, Raven, John, and I. We could have a piece of that again, we could go back to how perfect it was. The life that was stolen from me.”

Stiles’ head was starting to hurt, too much was going on. So much confliction. So many memories, feelings, people. Too much talking. He began to hyperventilate.

“I can’t choose between you two, okay!? I can’t, I just can’t.” Stiles said collapsing on the ground in tears. Adam moved as if he was going to walk over to them, and Derek growled at him, warning him not to move. This may be Stiles’ mind, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to try and dismember this person until they are nothing bit a pile of broken and ripped limbs.

“Stiles, there is no choosing between us. He is dead, a part of your imagination, or maybe a spirit if you want to go that far. But he is not real. I am flesh and bone. So is your family. Are you going to give us up for something you can’t touch?”

“You can touch me Genim. What have we been doing for the last day and a half? Love is more than skin and bone. Love passes time, and space. Love is what made it able for me to be here right now with you. I have fought long and hard to get here. We can have that.”

Derek looked up at Adam- this thing. It was trying so hard. It made him sick. Left and right lately there’s always something. Lavette, magic, now this. What’s next? Why is there always something trying to take Stiles away? especially when he’s just gotten him. Derek was tired of it.

 “Stiles, that’s not Adam. Even if it was you don’t know him. That’s not your life. This is.” Derek began. “Stiles look at me!”

Stiles moved his hands from in front of his face and looked Derek in the eyes.

“I am here, I am standing right behind you, waiting at the loft. I have loved you, for so long. I don’t have powers, and I haven’t known you since whatever year you were born in. I don’t speak more than three languages. I don’t remember these past lives we’ve had together. But I know that I love you more than anything in this world, and I know what loving you means. It means not making you do something you don’t want to do. It means sacrificing things so you can be happy. It means understanding what you need. It means caring about the things that you care about. I know that I will always do my best to do right by you and make you happy. Now I don’t want you to pick me over him. I want you to pick what is best for you. So you think about this Stiles. Does he do any of those things? While he sits here and tries to kill your pack, to take over you mind and your life. Is he really looking out for you? Is he doing this to make you happy, or himself happy? You tell me Stiles. Is he?”

Stiles takes a deep breath.

Adam was kind and charming. He was the type of person that laughed and it could be heard from miles away. It would make you laugh too. He always had jokes to tell, he was a great listener, and he loved everything about the earth. Every life mattered to him. Adam was someone who cared about Stiles, who looked out for him. Someone who would make time for Stiles and sacrifices for him.

That’s what he was.

Before he died.

This Adam right here, this person standing in front of him, was not Adam. This was not the man he fell in love with. It was the same voice, and the same face. But it wasn’t Adam. It was hard to distinguish what was his life and what wasn’t. It’s hard to separate those feelings and pull them out when the time is right. Everything is so mixed and it feels like it’s happening at once, but it wasn’t.

Even if this was… the real Adam, Stiles did move on, he’s lived hundreds of lives, trying to be with Derek. That’s why it’s real, that’s why he’s going to choose Derek.

What happened to Adam was a great loss, and Stiles isn’t going to waste his life trying to recreate it when he has something so much better waiting for him at home.

Suddenly everything around them began to die, and darken, rotting out. The image of Adam faded into the man in wraps… this thing that’s less than human.  

“Do you really think, that you can face me? I have you locked in here. You can’t get out.”

Suddenly the grass turned into concrete, and walls formed around them, locking, like a jail. Only there were no bars, no doors, no windows. Only pitch black and darkness.

“No, no, no.” Stiles pounded on the walls.

“Don’t panic, we can get out of this.”

“Really now? Easy for you to say, you don’t have a- wall a _thing_ running around in your head, doing god knows what. Oh gross! I kissed it! I need mouth wash, or brain bleach, both, get me both.”

Derek laughed, “Fine, let’s get out of here first.”

“Well, by all means, punch a wall or something. Get us out.”

“I can’t get us out. You have to.”

“What?”

“Stiles that thing is too powerful for me to get it out, that’s why I had to come in here and get you. Only you can do it.”

“How am I supposed to do that? I don’t have magic in my own head.”

“Sure you do. Just- here, it’s your head, your decisions. It’s like a dream you have total control over.”

Stiles sighs, and thinks. He’s never really had a dream that he was conscious of, but it shouldn’t be too hard. He wanted out of this concrete box. So he had to think of a way out.

“It’d be nice if there was just like a door or something. It’s almost too dark to even think in here.” Just as he spoke, a door formed on the wall in front of him. “Oh this is going to be so much fun.”

When they push the door open, they are met by a blinding white light, and an empty room, there’s a jar, an empty one on the ground, and the thing is not far from it, sticking out in the room like a sore thumb.

“You can’t get rid of me Stiles.”  

“I think I can.” He says, looking down at his hands. He felt something there for some reason. It’s that tingle of power he always gets.  Funny, he hadn’t felt it the entire time he’d been locked in his head. Then there was a sense of dread. Why?

“you said Killing the pack.” He says suddenly.

“What?” Derek asked.

“You said ‘killing the pack.’ Who died? H-how many?”

“Stiles, we can talk about it once we get out of here.”

“No! Who? M-my dad? Scott? Who?”

He shakes his head no, he doesn’t want to say, he doesn’t want this to be on Stiles mind. It wasn’t him, it was that stupid fox spirt. “Aiden, Aiden died.”

The tingling in Stiles’ hand turned to full on burning, and the entire room shuck violently.

“Get out of my head.” He said to the fox spirt. It turned its head looking at the walls.  They can’t see its face, but they both can bet It’d be a worried expression.

Stiles spoke again, yelling this time. “Get out of my head, and die!”

The glass jar on the ground exploded. Shattering into a million pieces, and there was a yell that pierced their ears painfully.

Everything whited out after that, and Stiles lost consciousness.

-

Stiles woke up not too long after. Lying next to Derek on his bed. His entire body was sore, and he felt exhausted enough to sleep for days and still not have enough sleep.

“Hey.” He said to Derek’s back, checking to see if he was awake.

“’ey” Derek grumbled back.  Turning to face Stiles. “How’s your head?”

“In pain, how’s yours?”

“About the same.”

“I guess that’s just what happens when your possessed by a freaky thing that wants to kill your pack for some reason.”

“It was a fox spirit, a dark fox spirit Deaton called it. It wanted to feed off of your power, so it tried to control you, and then use your body.”

“Makes me feel like I need a bath. Or seven.” Stiles looks down at his hands again, going silent. One word popped into his head, Aiden. He wanted to know how it happened and at the very same time he didn’t want to know.

Derek smiled, because he could feel it, maybe it’s not good to smile at the feelings of guilt and sadness. But, he could feel it, Stiles’ emotions. That means the bond is open again. That it’s strong.

“Hey, we don’t blame you for Aiden, it wasn’t you. Don’t beat yourself up for it. The problem is gone, and that’s because you ended it.”

Stiles nods slowly. It’s just hard not to feel like it was him. After all, he was laying up with his long lost love while Aiden was being murdered. He didn’t kill Aiden, but he also didn’t do anything to save him.

Stiles looks up at the dresser, his grimoire is on it. He thinks for a moment, and stands, taking it with him, moving over to the desk. He grabs a sheet of paper and writes a letter. Long and detailed. Then shoves it in the front pocket of book. Then shuts and it closes his eyes to concentrate. Drawing magic to his fingers.

What are you going to do with that?” Derek asks sitting up.

“Send it to my next life. I don’t need it in this one. Maybe I can relive the past in the future.” Stiles chuckles. “As weird as that sounds.”

“It sounds good. I like it.”

“More time for us.” Stiles says, smiling. He closes his eyes, and places his hands on the book, and after a minute it disappears into thin air. He willed it not to reveal itself until he’s ready for magic again. Then he climbs back into the bed.

“Now that is something I really like.” Derek said, pulling Stiles into a kiss, they giggled and laughed, then moved on to having sex. That’s how lots of their days ended, and begun, on and on and on. They had happily, smiling, laughing, pack meetings, fighting all the big bads in beacon hills.

 

End.


End file.
